Café Cosplay
by MelancholyMonochrome
Summary: When a desperate England is in a desperate situation, he changes his gender in order to earn some money. Now he must leave his position as the United Kingdom and become a waitress in Japan's Cosplay Café! USxUK, Genderbending, undecided side pairings
1. World Conference

**Konichiwa! Angel the Neko here with my second full-fledged Hetalia fanfiction! My other one is Changing History which is slowly ending and I wanted to upload this one as soon as possible! I really hope this one gets some good results as there will be plenty of chances for requests in later chapters.**

**This is yet another USxUK but there will be side pairings too! I'm not quite sure what I want yet but my friend escritoria and I have talked about the following:**

**France x Seychelles  
>Austria x Hungary<br>Canada x Ukraine  
>Sealand x Liechtenstein<strong>

**Any suggestions? Let me know! So without further ado let's begin Cafe Cosplay! I'd like to give special thanks to hollie the hedgehog for many fluffy ideas, escritoria for some good pairings, shiro-tsubasa-chan for side pairing help and Sludge The Wolf for some good mushy moment inspiration.**

**Tanoshimu! (For newcomers, that means enjoy)**

* * *

><p><em>No, no, no...<em>

The blond haired man walked the halls with dread.

_Why did it have to be today? Why today of all days?_

He reached the end of the long corridor and stared at the two large doors in front of him, looming over him ominously. Okay the doors themselves weren't that scary, but it was what awaited him beyond those doors that sent shivers down his spine.

_Ah well it can't be helped. So back straight, shoulders back, stiff upper lip. After all, it can't be that bad can it?_

He took a deep breath in and then out. His vibrant green eyes sparkling with determination before dying down to a straight solemn face.

_Alright then, here we go..._

He pushed open the two large doors impressively and stepped in. Deep down he was terrified, but with his serious exterior no-one could tell. The two wooden doors banged shut behind him, sealing him in the room and with it, his fate.

Being a mighty empire, he stormed on through with his eyes straight ahead. Other men seated at the table glanced up at the bold figure now making his way to his seat. It didn't really help that the Englishman was late to the meeting but still he powered on through, eventually reaching his seat which he sat down on, crossed his legs and sat back on his chair with his arms folded defensively.

"Wow dude that was a pretty dramatic entrance you made just now!" America beamed.

England couldn't quite tell if America was laughing slightly in an attempt to mock him or if it was in awe of the dramatic entrance. The obnoxious American was a little hard to read but if England had to take an educated guess, then he'd say the second of these two options, taking into account America's lifetime desire to be a hero and the fact that heroes were usually pretty dramatic.

"Was it?" England asked in a way that he thought to be nonchalant, though he didn't usually like using words with French origin given the fact of how much he hated France himself. Casual was a better word. "Oh yes... I suppose it was."

_Colour me impressed with my impressiveness! I bet that sounded really hip and cool! They can't possibly mock me now! Heheh... Great Britain truly is the number one country in the world... No-one dares face up to the greatness of Great Britain. Britannia rules! **(A/N: Before I go too far, let me just censor out England's ranting to tell you that I am British but I do not believe it is the best country in the world. I do love it but every rose has its thorn. Just to let you know I'm not some egotistical Brit.)**_

"Ja... It really vas." Said Germany, responding to England's casual (*cough* nonchalant *cough cough*) comment.

England closed his eyes and let a small smile creep onto his face, but not too big: he didn't want to look like some stupid, smug Brit. He sat back on his chair a bit more. _That's it, keep the comments coming. They'll all forget my situation in no time..._

But England's ideas were all too idealistic. He let his one eye open halfway so that he could identify whoever made the next comment about how impressive he was. But the next person who spoke wasn't paying a compliment and the voice was all too familiar to England so the Brit's other eye shot open in shock, an automatic preparation for whatever the other was trying to say in his heavy, annoying accent...

"You know, considering 'ow weak and feeble your country is... "

Now normally, England would shoot a glare at his blond haired rival. Perhaps even get up to slap, punch or kick the annoying Frenchman in his vital regions. One of the most common reactions would be for him to throw another insult his way and start a heated verbal war. But not today. Today he stammered slightly, struggling to form a comeback.

"I..."

But the country had left it too soon to form a response. That was when it happened. England turned from confident to timid as every country in the room burst out laughing. Sealand laughed heartily at his former homeland, inwardly thinking '_maybe if I laugh at the jokes of important countries, they'll start to respect me and we'll form a fellow hatred for that limey fruitcake..._' Seland's plan wouldn't work of course but he laughed on anyway.

Germany tried very respectfully to contain himself but couldn't help himself so he joined in slightly too. Italy looked to the right of him and tilted his head.

"Ve~? What's so funny?"

Canada shrugged his shoulders, thinking Italy was talking to him but actually he was talking to the black-haired Japanese man who sat on Canada's right. Realising this, Canada just pretended nothing happened and faced forwards once more, smiling peacefully.

Every country's laughter could be heard, but one stood out from all the rest. Why did it stand out? Because it was the laugh of the most dramatic and obnoxious country in the room: America. His laugh was always pretty comical but England had no time to think about that. He immediately got up from his chair, stormed out of the room, down the corridor and out of the building.

It was very dark outside because of ominous grey clouds that hung in the sky but England wasn't fazed by that, even as rain began to gradually fall. Now being a Brit, he always carried an umbrella on him. But also being a Brit, he concluded that it was only '_spitting_' and so he did not take it out, despite the fact it was now turning into a torrential downpour.

"England? ENGLAND!"

England stopped upon hearing who was calling him. He saw just two of his imaginary friends: Uni and Flying Mint Bunny. Uni galloped towards him and Flying Mint Bunny flew to him smiling happily, not realising anything was wrong with England.

"Hi there Arthur!" Flying Mint Bunny greeted him with a chirpy singsong voice.

"Hello again Flying Mint Bunny..." England replied, trying not to sound upset.

His imaginary friends were the only ones that used his real name since no-one else was close enough to him to call him by his real name anyway. Uni nibbled on England's sleeve. It was like Uni's way of comforting him. Usually he would push Uni away, not wanting to ruin his clothes but today he just let her. Not bothering what he looked like.

"We saw you storming out. What's wrong?" Asked Flying Mint Bunny, resting a paw on England's cheek.

"Everyone. They made fun of me, just like I told you they would." England explained.

Flying Mint Bunny put a paw to her mouth and Uni stopped chewing on England's sleeve in shock. She proceeded to chew at his sleeve again in order to make England feel better but Flying Mint Bunny didn't quite know what to say.

Then Tinkerbell flew out to them, leaving behind her a trail of sparkly fairy dust. She flew around England, making him sparkle briefly too but it faded almost as soon as it appeared. England looked up at the fairy briefly but then down again.

"Hook and Leprechaun are just watching the other countries now to see what's going on. I left to tell you that they're looking for you. I didn't know if you wanted to-"

England was immediately off and running after finding out the other countries were looking for him. If they found him, they'd mock him more! He wasn't about to let that happen. Tinkerbell and Flying Mint Bunny had been suggesting a solution to this for a while now. England just never thought he'd have to resort to drastic measures...

Mud splashed between England's boots as he ran for the safety of his home. His hair was wet and oozed water as he ran more and more. Rain poured down his face yet he still had no time to get out his umbrella so he continued to run.

Suddenly he slipped over and fell face first into the mud. This came as a shock to his magical friends but not as much as it did to England. The piled up problems and the moody weather was too much for him, everything seemed to be going downhill.

He stood up slowly but still kept his head down. Under his breath he muttered something that Tinkerbell could just about hear.

"I guess you're right Tinkerbell..."

"Right? About what Arthur?"

But suddenly she realised what he was talking about. She'd been bugging him for a while, but really she was only teasing. She didn't actually think that England took it to heart- she only treated it as a joke. Flying Mint Bunny was shocked as well, she didn't realise that Tinkerbell's advice was serious: she thought it was a joke. This is how both of them treated what she had said, but England took it seriously.

"Let's get started shall we?" England smiled.

The smile upon his face was happy yet he showed great pain inside. He was trying his best to keep it together of course but his impressive eyebrows were low and his smile looked very forced- not a genuine one at all.

Flying Mint Bunny and Tinkerbell weakly smiled back, but inside they were dreading what would happen next. Tinkerbell regretted ever giving him that piece of joking advice and Flying Mint Bunny's worries gradually began to build as she began to vaguely foresee what would happen afterwards...

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope that was to your liking! Remember to review or send me a PM to tell me what you think and hopefully I'll see you next time!<strong>

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	2. Phone calls, Spells and Tomato fairies

**Konichiwa! Here is the second chapter. The story begins pretty much from here on in.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**'Flare it up and...'- This is England's demon summoning song. It can be found on Youtube and I recommend listening to it. It's creepy yet cool but it's England so it's sexy!**

**'...Ganbare England-san'- This means "Good luck England"**

* * *

><p><strong>Tanoshimu!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Right so now that's done I'll move onto this bit..." England muttered under his breath.<p>

"I really don't think this is a good idea..." Flying Mint Bunny whispered to Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell and Uni shook their heads. All three of them knew that no good could come of this and that England was definitely going the wrong way about the situation. Leprechaun and Captain Hook came in with smiles upon their faces.

"We locked the doors so they'll think yer still out." Leprechaun explained.

"What's England doing?" Hook asked.

"A huge mistake." Tinkerbell said as she watched England draw the final part of his pentagram.

"You remember that one day last week?" Flying Mint Bunny asked.

Both the Leprechaun and Captain Hook nodded grimly as they both had a very vivid image of what had happened last week...

**-Flashback-**

_Everything was going wrong. There wasn't much point beating about the bush: England was losing money-fast. Countries had suffered through money problems in the past of course but none as bad as this. Most countries weren't as willing to help others anymore. It was every man, woman and child in Sealand's case, for themselves. England was one of those countries and his unwillingness to help others in the past now affected him in the present._

"_I guess I'll have to start sucking up to some people..." England sighed._

"_I don't know if I'd use that term but yeah it's the best place to start..." Tinkerbell admitted sheepishly._

_Uni nodded too and threw back her mane. Flying Mint Bunny flew around England once to show him he had her full support. England nodded and dialled up the number of the first of many countries._

"_Ja, zis is Germany shpeaking." The serious German's voice said on the other end as he answered the phone._

"_G-good morning Germany." England stuttered._

"_It's afternoon here." Germany said bluntly._

"_Really? Wow by how much?"_

"_Eins minute." _

_There was an awkward silence but England still pressed on._

"_Right. So hey Germany?"_

"_Ja."_

"_I-I wouldn't mind forming a temporary alliance with you! For your sake! Not for mine."_

_Again, there was another awkward silence before England heard the sound of Germany hanging up on him. England was a little put out but he didn't let himself get discouraged, instead he called up another country. It took a couple of rings and eventually England got through to Russia's answer phone._

"_Dombray Utra. I am busy right now but please leave a message and I will get back to you. Then I will call you and you will become one with Mother Russia. Da...?"_

_England was about to leave a message, but after hearing the answering phone he decided against it. Next he called up China._

"_Ni hao. China speaking." _

"_China I need some help with my money. You're the only one that can help since I can't call that Frog Face and I tried Germany but he's too serious and Russia told me to become one with him so form an alliance with me!" _

_England said that a little faster than he meant to and to make things worse he may have been a little pushy. He hoped that China wouldn't be affected by this and he set his hopes too high._

"_...Ai ya..." China sighed._

_Then China promptly hung up. England tried phoning numerous countries but..._

"_Sure I will 'elp you. Now 'ow about you come round to my place and we can... Sort things out..."_

_They all..._

"_...Ganbare England-san."_

_Turned him down._

"_Please help you're the last person there is!" England begged._

"_No no you have the wrong number! This is the box of tomatoes fairy!"_

_England hung up on Italy, his last hope who just turned out to be a coward as usual. All countries had turned him down, well France didn't but England didn't enjoy the idea of becoming France's new 'pleasure slave' or something._

_To make matters worse, all countries were now officially aware of his situation and the World Conference was next week. They'd all surely make fun of him now._

"_Nothing else to be done..." England sighed._

_He took out the newspaper and began searching in the job section. In any other situation, England would have found some of the job offers amusing, but now that was not the case._

**Friend needed- Will pay maximum of £10 for a friend. (I would use other currency if I could but the closest patch of actual land is England and... Well £10 is all I have) –Sealand**

**Pleasure slave wanted- Feel like making some money working for me? All you have to do is fulfil my wild desires and a maximum of €100 an hour! –France**

**Waitress wanted- Currently hiring waitresses for Cafe Spain. Willing to pay any kind of currency, pay specified upon hiring. Good pay. –Spain**

**Become one with mother Russia- Pay: Satisfaction of becoming one. –Russia**

"_Any luck?" Asked Flying Mint Bunny as she flew over to England._

_England shook his head as Tinkerbell sat on his shoulder and read the adverts that England had just been reading. She giggled slightly and then whispered into England's ear._

"_You might make a good waitress." She giggled._

"_That's a woman's job. It doesn't say anything about waiters." England told her._

"_So? I still think you'd make a good girl, or a waitress."_

"_Don't be ridiculous."_

_England folded up the paper and then went upstairs to get some sleep._

**-End of Flashback-**

"Now he's actually contemplating it!" Tinkerbell exclaimed.

"What? Being France's pleasure slave?" Captain Hook asked.

"No!" Tinkerbell hissed. "Being a-"

"Alright now to get this show on the road!" England beamed.

"Uh-oh." Said England's magical friends.

"_Flare up and burn it down.  
>From corner to corner with that hellfire<br>Don't leave a single trace  
>Burn down even their souls..."<em>

Several of England's friends gulped as he chanted the eerie song. Flying Mint Bunny even shivered violently and flew into Captain Hook's pocket.

"_Flare up and burn it down  
>Answer my calling right now<br>Burn down those fools with  
>A crimson flame..."<em>

Then England's pentagram flashed green, enveloping England in the sea of white light. His magical friends held their breath, praying inwardly for England's safe return.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please R&amp;R I would appreciate it very much.<strong>

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	3. Hetalia wake up call

**3rd chapter! I'm afraid it's still a little boring but the next chapter will be better I promise! I got a better review response than I expected, way better than how _Changing History_ started out!**

**Neelh****-** **I had to use it. ****The demon of femininity? I like it :D Though I don't really think being female is a curse so I shouldn't have put that I guess. I wouldn't mind being a demon. Wait no that goes against my PenName! Ahh!**

**escritoria- Yes. Pleasure slave. I wouldn't want to be France's but if it's England then I'd do it... Sadly he's a gentleman so he'd never make such a request. I shattered my own dreams there. I'm glad you liked the ads. My friends did too. **

**Oceanfur- Yeah the first time I heard it was right before bed. It is pretty awesome. I listen to United Nations Star mostly because its so catchy. I can sing vague bits so far but I always sing at home, never in public. That scarf is cute. Also once you said Poland and Lithuania I started having ideas for it so yes of course! But isn't that pairing technically hentai? I remember reading somewhere that Poland is actually a crossdresser.**

**MDWOLFGIRL- It does seem that everyone has money problems in England so I'm technically telling the truth. I love that song so I just had to put it in. I did something similar in chapter 9 of _Changing History_ (which isn't out yet... :O Spoilers!) just because I love it when England uses magic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**'_Notes:_'- I've started to use notes to explain things. Usually I make no sense and also this story will include words and references to Japanese culture, more so than usual so this is where the notes come in to save the day! If you find something you don't understand then I'll probably be explaining it here so check back up at the top!**

**'_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?_' - I bet that no-one understands this reference. It's a reference to _Shugo Chara_ usually said by the main character Amu but none of you probably know her. I will literally get up and do the _Caramelldansen_ if anyone gets this reference.**

**'_Draw a circle..._' - I don't think this needs much explanation but the part about England wanting to rip out her hair does. My friend says this song is annoying which I don't think so but obviously some do so I used that song to wake her up. I was going to use Romano's _Tomato song_ but I didn't think that it was as popular so I used the English lyrics of _Marukaite Chikyuu_. I used English because I didn't think England would mind Japanese as much.**

* * *

><p>All was quiet for a moment, and then the light dimmed until the room was back to normal again. England's imaginary friends took a step forward, then another and...<p>

"Mmm..."

A low moan could be heard which surprised England's group of magical friends. Then a figure began to stand. Uni and Leprechaun rushed to their aid and helped the figure stand. Once the person was fully stable, the group gasped all at the same time.

"Arthur!" Tinkerbell exclaimed.

"You're..." Hook began.

"You're..." Leprechaun imitated him.

England was puzzled so the Brit immediately went to stand in front of the mirror, gasping at what was staring back at him.

"YOU'RE A GIRL!" They all said together.

It was true. In just an instant, England had transformed from the blond-haired, emerald-eyed British gentleman into a beautiful slim young girl. If England was still a man, he'd be quite taken with the appearance of the woman staring back at him.

"I'm... I'm... A girl..." Said England.

Her voice was soft and gentle. She sounded quite different to how she sounded as a boy but really, England liked it. No-one could recognise her now. Okay she had to completely change her gender but drastic times call for drastic measures as they say.

"Well ye be a fine lookin' lass." Hook smirked, nudging her slightly.

"Yeah! I mean I totally meant that 'advice' as a joke but I can see it's worth it now!" Tinkerbell cried.

England was nodding along, not really listening to the comments, just staring at her beauty in the mirror and looking quite smitten with herself. But upon hearing Tinkerbell's comment she immediately stopped nodding.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" England screamed.

She charged at Tinkerbell, hoping to get a swipe at her, but her imaginary friends held her back (Uni did this by getting hold of England's clothes by her mouth).

"Tinkerbell! I can't believe you! I didn't know you were joking!" England yelled.

"Hey it turned out for the best right?" Tinkerbell squeaked.

Uni lost her grip on England and her clothes ripped as she dashed forwards and got Tinkerbell in both of her hands. Though upon realisation of what Tinkerbell had said, she realised that it was true: now she could get that job and now she wouldn't have to be ridiculed anymore. She loosened her grip on Tinkerbell and let her go so that she could float freely in midair once again. England smiled at her and Tinkerbell blushed.

"You look so cute when you smile Arthur!" Tinkerbell gushed.

England's smile widened upon mention of her real name but then she realised: she couldn't go on being called Arthur now that she was a girl, she'd need a new name- a female one.

"Arthur! Your clothes!" Flying Mint Bunny gasped.

England turned her head. Behind she could see that her clothes no longer had a back and she could see Leprechaun and Hook trying not to look in her general direction and Uni was standing with a red face and a large portion of England's missing clothing in her mouth.

She tried shrugging it off, which seemed a little weird for England. Usually England would go nuts or get embarrassed but it was at this point she decided that she'd be different as a female. She'd try not to go nuts over everything and she'd also try not to let things get to her.

"It's fine. They were a little baggy on me after the transformation anyway." England confessed.

"Yes but what are you going to wear?" Tinkerbell asked.

"I...I'll find something." England told her.

"And what about France? He's going to start getting worse now, I mean look at you!"

England didn't know whether to be scared or flattered.

"And what about-"

"OKAY! I get it!" England yelled.

She panted after letting her burst of rage out. So much for trying not to let things get to her...

"Hey Arthur?"

"Yes Flying Mint Bunny?"

"I'd just like to say, your butt seems a lot smaller."

Inside, there was a masculine part of England thinking about what a weird compliment that was but there was another part, the new dominant feminine part that felt extremely flattered by this compliment.

"Thank you very much!" England beamed, but she still wanted to maintain her masculinity so she coughed and added: "But I'm not going to get too hung up on my looks. I've seen way too many girls that do that."

The magical friends nodded, proud of England for still trying to stay masculine and inside, England was very proud of herself too.

**Later...**

Flying Mint Bunny flew into England's bedroom. She thought that everyone was asleep, but upon entering the room, it was clear that not everyone was.

"Arthur, what are you doing?"

England had one hand across her forehead and the other was positioned underneath it. It was obvious that she was holding something but she immediately put it away once she realised that Flying Mint Bunny was in the room.

"N-Nothing." She stuttered.

"Are those tweezers?" Asked Flying Mint Bunny.

"No."

"Those are tweezers aren't they?"

"N-no they aren't!"

"Why are you using tweezers Arthur?"

"...To pluck my eyebrows..."

"Why?"

"I just thought that with these big eyebrows, someone might make a connection."

"I see. Well you're doing it wrong. Let me help."

So Flying Mint Bunny flew over and (somehow) helped England pluck his large eyebrows...

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning...<strong>

England woke up. Her eyebrows fluttered slightly before shutting again. But sleep was not an option this morning. So Tinkerbell and Flying Mint Bunny exchanged looks before turning on the CD player. The voice was turned on full volume, so England shot up immediately.

"_Draw a circle, there's the Earth. Draw a circle, there's the Earth. Draw a circle, there's the Earth- I am Hetalia!"_

England was fully wide eyed and awake but the two flying creatures continued to let the song play. England was fully awake but the song was reaching the part that would make England want to rip out her hair.

"_And now, we give a toast with our boots! HE-TA-LI-AAAAA-_!"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'M UP!" England yelled.

Tinkerbell rested her foot on the stop button and the two giggled.

"Sorry Arthur, just checking." Tinkerbell giggled.

"Honestly! Where did you get that song?" England yelled, obviously annoyed.

"I think Romano was selling them to earn some money or something. Anyway mister- I mean, Mrs Morning person we have a surprise for you."

England rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and wandered downstairs. There upon the sofa she found the surprise that Flying Mint Bunny had been telling her about- there lay across the sofa was a beautiful plain white dress with straps that came just above the knee. England wasted no time in stripping off and putting on the beautiful dress. It was simple, but England liked it.

"Might want to put these on." Leprechaun whispered, in his one hand was a pair of women's underwear and in the other was a pair of black tights. "If Frog-face is out there at least you'll be prepared!"

Leprechaun turned away as she put the two items on. Hook provided her with a black jacket that she used to wear when she was a man but it still worked pretty well as a woman's coat too. It looked a little baggy but she didn't mind. Uni pushed in a pair of high heels with her nose (Though England did not stop to ask where she acquired them).

England walked up to the mirror and tried looking at herself from different angles. Her friends had helped her tie her hair into high pigtails and she looked extremely pretty. Then her eye caught sight of the two hands upon the clock, making her realise what time it was but more importantly, what that time meant...

"Bugger!" She yelled in a very British sort of fashion. "I'm late for my job interview!"

England ran out of the back door (she couldn't use the front at risk of being seen) and just as she left, Flying Mint Bunny called out to her.

"Bye Brittany!"

England stopped in her tracks and turned back to Flying mint Bunny with a frown upon her face.

"Brittany?"

"Yeah you know like Britain-y! Sounds cool right? And you can shorten it to Britt! That should be your new name!"

"I'll think about it. I have to go now!"

* * *

><p>England sped down the street, not caring if she bumped into any countries she knew as a male but she didn't anyway so she had no need to worry. What she did notice though, was that the street the Café was located on seemed very quiet. She stopped to wonder if she could ever earn enough money on a street like this, but she shook it off and carried on.<p>

Finally she reached the Café. She wasted no time in heading up the stairs and into the room that belonged to the manager. That was where here interview was to be held.

"Sorry I'm late." England panted.

"No worries, I'm usually a pretty calm guy so take your time."

England recognised that voice and so she looked up. There sitting at the desk was Spain, England had only just realised that Spain was the one who posted the advert. But that didn't matter, all that mattered was the job and England was fairly certain she'd get it.

"So what's your name?" Spain asked.

England suddenly realised that she couldn't give Spain her real name. Country name was bad enough but a girl introducing herself as Arthur Kirkland just didn't seem right so she had to search for a good name as quick as possible.

But then she realised that she didn't have to think: she had one already.

"Brittany." England smiled. "But... You can just call me Britt."

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to <span>escritoria<span> for providing me with that name. I really like it and I'm very grateful to you for letting me use it. After all it comes from escritoria's great fanfiction _For Better or For Worse_ and btw this is not shameless plugging because there is no shame in suggesting an amazing fanfiction to readers. That's why I've taken the liberty of calling it Awesome Promoting, way better than Shamless Plugging.**

**From here on in, you guys will be able to suggest things. As you all know, Britt is going to be working in a Cosplay Café so I'll need customer ideas and Cosplay ones too. Current Cosplay ideas are:**

**Amane Misa- _Death Note_ from escritoria**  
><strong>Amu Hinamori, Amulet Spade- <em>Shugo Chara<em> from Sludge The Wolf**  
><strong>Kiki Benjamin- <em>Tokyo Mew Mew<em> from shiro-tsubasa-chan**  
><strong>Alice- <em>Pandora Hearts<em> from an anon**

**R&R, PM and feel free to ask questions!**

**Sayonara minna-san**

**~Neko **


	4. A slight change in plans

**Here we are! Chapter 4! The review response was pretty good and I am hoping to get another great response this time! Now let us answer those reviews...**

**Skadiyoko- _Thanks for your cosplay suggestions. I'll make sure to check out those people when I get chance and I'll pick which one I like best though I'll probably be picking the first option as I know _Soul Eater_ a little better._**

**escritoria- _It had to be done. Girls are always getting hung up about their looks so I thought that Britt should be too and so I let that seep through a bit. I don't know if it was me... Maybe it was just your awesome writing? Always a possibility._**

**Electric Plum- _High five! I love _Shugo Chara_! I was actually thinking of writing a _Shugo Chara_ x _Hetalia_ a while back now so I'm glad there are fans out there like me who like both! I totally want to write it now! I'm glad its amusing, I try my hardest to be funny. Also my friend requested to have England cosplaying as _Amu_ so make sure to keep reading for that_**

**Oceanfur- _Yep I'm definitely putting Poland x Lithuania in here! Those two just can't go with anyone else. They're meant for each other. Cat girl you say? Hmm I'll have a think about it. I'm pretty sure that I can pick someone from one of my animes..._**

**tillietorpedo91- _Oh yeah this story will be awesome and it will definitely be longer than _Changing History_ (I think) plus it will contain more USUK! Yeah _escritoria_ is pretty amazing. So amazing in fact that she suggested the name to me and let me use it! I was very grateful for that ^^ I won't fall behind on _Changing History_ I promise but that's almost finished now... I'll have a new fanfiction like it after that though!_**

**Neelh- _Hehe... I love that Fanfiction! _escritoria_ is one of my favourite writers too! Since she's just that awesome she let me use the name. I think I'll have to pick _Zelda_ out of your suggestions and _Belarus_ as the customer since I liked the idea while talking about it._**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**Senpai- Senpai as Japan explains is someone that is higher up or more important than you. In this case Elizaveta is the Senpai and Britt is the kouhai. Kouhai is the one that's lower than the senpai btw.**

**Welcome home Master- This is a mandatory greeting for anyone working in a cosplay or maid café. Workers refer to customers as 'master' or 'mistress' obviously depending on the gender.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tanoshimu!<strong>

* * *

><p>The interview went on without any problems. Britt was doing her best to impress Spain but really none of it was necessary. Spain obviously looked like he wanted to give Britt the job and he told her at the end that she could start Monday. She was a little surprised by how easy it was but after all, she was quite a powerful empire. Her ability to do so well without even trying truly put the '<em>Great'<em> in Great Britain.

After that, Britt desperately wanted to head home and tell her friends about this exciting development but... First she had to buy a couple of things. Nothing much, just some clothes. After all, he couldn't go around wearing his old male clothes now could he?

After purchasing what she thought to be casual and comfy clothes, Britt headed home while secretly getting extremely excited over the thought of her new job. She wondered how hard café work would be compared to being a country and also she wondered what her new co-workers would be like.

All of these thoughts continued with her as she told her friends the news and even as she slept. This lasted all weekend, until the night before her first day when these feelings of excitement turned into worry. Suddenly she feared that her new co-workers might tease her like the Allies did when she was a man. What if she didn't do a good job?

_There's no point wondering. I'm the United Kingdom and I should just face this problem head on. Back straight, shoulders back, stiff upper lip. I can power through this with no feeling of fear, that's what puts the 'Great' in Great Britain._

_**The next day...**_

England- or Britt rather, woke up early the next morning with plenty of time to spare. She managed to find a brush somehow in order to tame her long gorgeous hair. It reminded her of the time she grew her hair long as a boy but back then she only managed to style it with France's help. Now she was on her own.

Thankfully, she managed. After choosing out some clothes she picked from the day before she checked the time, only to realise she had half an hour to spare. She used this time to settle down with a cup of tea and really calm down before she started her new job. She ended up setting off ten minutes earlier than she needed to, giving her time to stroll around.

After finishing her leisurely stroll, she wound up outside the Café. She took a deep breath and inwardly chanted her motivational words of wisdom in her mind: _back straight, shoulders back, stiff upper lip_. That was what she did to motivate herself.

She stepped into the café and a bell rung. Then, almost as if in response to the bell, someone burst out and bumped into Britt, thrusting something into Britt's arms as they did. Britt was then pushed into a small cupboard and before she was locked in the dark, the person said:

"Change. Now."

Then the door shut and locked her in, leaving Britt to change in complete darkness. She did not know who the person was or whether they were a friend or foe but none of that mattered, all that mattered was to do what they said. Getting a vague image of what the outfit must have looked like in her head, she got changed with a slight struggle as some of the clothing items were difficult to picture.

Almost as if on cue, a knock was heard after she had finished getting changed.

"Are you finished?"

Britt felt like she knew that voice, but she decided it wasn't important and just said 'yes' in response to the question. Then the door was opened and she stepped out, revealing harsh light but not only that.

Honda, Kiku Honda, otherwise known as Japan was standing there in front of him. Kiku was wearing his usual attire and behind him stood four other countries, all of which were female.

"Konichiwa, I am Japan but if you want you can call me Kiku-san. I enjoy sensing the mood and refraining from speaking." Japan explained.

To Britt it felt a little weird speaking to Japan like they were meeting for the first time but she had to remember that she was Britt now and so there was nothing weird about it. Britt also found it a little funny how Japan had used the same routine he always did of saying that he 'sensed the mood' and 'refrained from speaking' but she kept this to herself and decided to ask her 'new acquaintance' a question.

"Erm Kiku-san? I thought Spain was meant to be running this Café?" Britt asked quietly.

"Hai. That is true. However, Spain and I have decided to run this Café together, combining two businesses into one."

"Right. So what's different now?"

"Well as of now, Café Spain is now officially a Cosplay Café, which Spain has decided to call Café Cosplay."

Britt was at a loss for words. A cosplay café? What did that mean? She thought cosplay was just dressing up... So did people do this for a living?

"Your uniform will change on different days. For example, today you are Hatsune Miku." Japan continued.

Britt looked down at her 'uniform' and gasped at the sight of it. Her top was grey and had a pretty bluey-green tie around the collar. Britt had managed to tie it perfectly having worn a tie for almost every day she spent as a man. Her boots had a matching blue rim and were quite high, higher than knee length even but still managed to leave a gap between the top of her boots and her skirt.

Her skirt was a very grey. It was a short pleated skirt that Britt didn't really like since it only just about covered her vital regions. The ends of the skirt were the same bluey-green from before and she wore dark grey arm warmers with the same bluey-green rim.

It wasn't exactly Britt's idea of a uniform, but then again this was a Cosplay Café and Cosplay came from Japan, known for girls in short skirts, tentacle monsters and so on and so forth. It was probably just a way to attract customers which was good news for Britt, even though she didn't approve of wearing it.

"It looks very fitting on you. I will get Hungary-san to be your 'senpai'." Japan complimented Britt.

Britt looked behind Japan and realised that one of the girls behind him was Hungary. She was wearing even more revealing clothes but Britt had no time to focus on that. What she was thinking now was...

"Senpai? What's a senpai?" Britt asked.

"Senpai is a Japanese honorific used for people who are a higher rank than you." Japan told her.

Britt was a little hurt. _A higher rank than me? Hungary? I'm the United Kingdom! How could she be higher than me? Why would Japan think that? Why would..._

Then Britt realised: they didn't know who she was so of course they would automatically think that Hungary was more important than her.

"All will be explained in this book."

Japan handed her a small notebook. Sort of like a manual. This book would probably be able to explain the weird Japanese stuff around here. Britt thanked Japan and he bowed to her slightly before leaving. The other female countries also bowed to Japan as he left and Britt decided to do so too.

Then the countries dispersed, all except for Britt and one other who approached the new, confused nation with a comforting smile. She was wearing some revealing clothes like Britt, such as a skirt with a section left open to show her legs and a cropped top that showed her stomach off. But her soft face really put Britt's worries to rest as she seemed to give off a motherly sort of vibe that made Britt feel at home.

"Hello. I am Hungary but you can call me Elizaveta and who are you?" She asked.

"Oh you can call me Britt." Britt smiled (remembering the advice from Tinkerbell).

Elizaveta seemed puzzled, like she expected Britt to tell her what her country name was. But Elizaveta was not one to step beyond another's comfort zone (unless it was Gilbert, in which case she'd happily crush him) so she didn't press on. Instead she set Britt to work straight away.

* * *

><p>"So you're going to be a waitress right?" Elizaveta asked.<p>

Britt nodded eagerly. At this, Elizaveta beamed with joy. She also bobbed on the spot and clapped her hands together once in a girly sort of fashion.

"Vunderful! You'll be joining me and Lili!"She beamed.

Britt tilted her head sideways in question. "Lili? Who's Lili?"

Elizaveta gasped a little and then looked around. Eventually she found what she was looking for and she pulled a small blond haired girl towards her. Like Elizaveta and Britt, she too was wearing a cosplay outfit for a uniform. Hers had a large white bow on her head, grey shorts with a zigzagged yellow and orange belt, grey leggings with a pawprint on the side and a top which Britt recognised to be a sailor uniform (Britt's brother was Sealand after all so it was easily identified) only with no sleeves and it was mainly yellow.

"Here is Lili. She's more commonly known as Liechtenstein." Hungary explained.

Britt nodded. She vaguely recalled seeing Liechtenstein before, though it was rare to see her separated from Switzerland or 'Vash'. Usually, being her big brother, he was always there to protect her so why was Lili working in a place like this now? It couldn't be some financial difficulty could it?

"Nice to meet you... I am here to earn money for my Big Brother." She explained.

This Britt could understand: Liechtenstein really did love her big brother and did a lot of things for him. Her love for him was often interpreted to be beyond the level of mere siblings. This was probably true which scared Britt slightly.

* * *

><p>The rest of the training went by without any problems since Britt was quite a fast learner. Within an hour she managed to learn where everything was stored, how to treat customers and the names of her fellow workmates and what each of their jobs was. Lili and Elivaveta also worked as waitresses but there was also Katyusha who worked in the kitchen and Angélique who took care of cleaning.<p>

Elizaveta had just finished teaching Britt a dance that she had to learn when all of a sudden a bell rung, signalling the arrival of a customer.

"A customer!" Elizaveta smiled, ears almost pricking up like a dog.

Britt nodded and turned her head as she heard the bell. Elizaveta immediately pushed her out of her seat and began to usher her into the main café area where the customer was now getting seated.

"Go on!" Elizaveta beamed. "It's your first customer!"

Britt followed orders and made her way into the dining area. There sat her very first customer so without further ado, she walked in quickly, got down on her knee, looked up and said- in the customary Cosplay Café way:

"Welcome home Master."

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder who her first customer is...? Kidding, I already know. Okay guys R&amp;R and please tell me if you have any cosplay ideas or ideas for people that Britt (or another worker) could serve! I need more customer ideas since I have a lot of cosplay ones already. What would really help would be to suggest a cosplay and a customer but you're the reviewer so it's up to you...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TODAY'S COSPLAYS ARE AS FOLLOWS...<strong>

**Fandom: _Vocaloid_**

**Britt- _Miku Hatsune_**  
><strong>Elizaveta- <em>Luka Megurine<em>**  
><strong>Lili- <em>Rin Kagamine<em>**  
><strong>Angie- <em>Meiko Sakine<em>**  
><strong>Katyusha (Ukraine, even though she wasn't mentioned)- <em>Haku Yowane<em>**

**My favourite character is Rin Kagamine and today's uniform was my idea!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sayonara minna-san!<strong>

**~Neko**


	5. Young master's plan

**Sorry this chapter was a little late! I haven't had much chance to upload lately. Today however is a Friday so I have free time! This also means that I'll probably be behind on other fanfictions too. *Cough cough* _Changing History_ *cough* please... Don't kill me... Reviews!**

**Neelh- Oh I'm sorry. There won't be any AusHun for a bit though. Are you sure you won't like the pairings? I've decided on them all and there is one in there that I think you might like. I'm putting up the pairings at the end. Yes I'll be naming the cosplays of course but it's always nice to guess first! Ooh Gijinkas! Sounds like a good idea! which gijinkas would you like to see if I do use that idea?**

**XxTenshIxX97- Thanks I do try my hardest to be funny. Haha! I love Shugo Chara! My first ever anime. I can assure you that someone will eventually know about Britt's gender change. But until then you will have to wait.**

**XXxxNaRu-ChAnxxXX- Well I can tell you it isn't America but that's a good guess. He will be making an appearance later and eventually he will start visiting the café. Thanks very much. Your review was pretty boss too.**

**escritoria- Tamaki Suoh... Ouran right? I'd want England to drop in with a scone. Even though he's already there. Scones are so yummy. I love Japan's fanboy side too. His cosplay choices are questionable though... Yes those two will definitely be making an appearance. I'm hoping to fit all of the Allied forces in here (Axis powers have already been sorted) Francis's chapters will not let you down I promise and yes I did say chapters. He'll be in here more than once.**

**Oceanfur- Pokemon FTW! *Insert Angel's fangirl screams* (I'm a huge pokemon fan btw) I've already got ideas for Pokemon cosplays from Neelh who has suggested gijinkas. If you get an idea then feel free to share. Thanks, you were an awesome reviewer as always.**

**MDWOLFGIRL- Oh yeah she'll definitely be serving America. Now that you've suggested it I just have to write it. The rest of the bad touch trio will definitely be in here. I've written their chapter and believe me it is awkward.**

**H3taliafan- ...You've just guessed this chapter. He's the first customer. Unfortunately I'd already written this chapter by the time you had left your review so I couldn't use your idea. Sorry! But if you have more then I'd be happy to hear it.**

**The pairings have all been decided so I'll be revealing them at the end of the chapter so if you don't want to know then skip that part.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Wet towel<span>- These are quite common in Japan and are used to wipe one's hands before eating. **

**Angie's cosplay- In case you didn't read the notes at the end of the last chapter: Angie is cosplaying as Meiko Sakine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tanoshimu!<strong>

* * *

><p>Britt was proud of herself for saying the line properly. She didn't really like the idea of being like a slave but she'd have to get used to it. However, she gasped under her breath when she realised who she was addressing.<p>

It was her former territory, Sealand.

But Sealand obviously didn't know it was him. Sealand just saw Britt as a cute polite waitress cosplaying as Hatsune Miku. He had no idea that she was really a country that he had despised so much for leaving him.

"Well hello there miss!" Sealand beamed. "What's your name?"

"My name's A-Britt." Britt told him.

_Son of a tart I almost said Arthur! I really need to get out of the habit of doing that or else I'll be found out... Let's just hope he didn't notice..._

"...A Brit?" Sealand asked.

"N-no I'm not British." Britt stuttered.

"You sure sound like you are." Sealand admitted.

"Well I'm not okay?" Britt snapped.

Sealand looked a little taken back by her snappy tone. She had tried so hard to conceal her identity that she looked a little intimidating.

"I'm sorry it's just... I get that a lot y'know? People always think I'm British and it just kind of gets annoying." She explained while inwardly trying to hold back an impressed smile at how well she managed to cover that up.

"Yes I know how you feel!" Sealand smiled. "People think I'm just a kid but I'm really a country and no-one realises it. I'm Peter by the way, Peter Kirkland. Most know me as Sealand."

Britt felt slightly sympathetic for Sealand. She cursed her female side for this but she never really knew how badly he wanted to be a country and how much it meant to him. She shook off this feeling though, telling herself not to start getting soft as a girl and that Peter wasn't a country, he was just a kid.

"So would you like a towel master?" Britt asked.

"Sure." Peter smiled.

She immediately went to fetch the young master a wet towel and returned with a friendly smile. She decided at that point that this was a little opportunity to have some fun...

"So Sealand then..." Britt began.

"Yep! My country!" Peter beamed excitedly.

"I'm sorry but I've never heard of it." Britt admitted cutely, inwardly laughing.

"Oh..." Peter said disappointedly.

"But the name Kirkland sounds familiar." Britt asked with a subtle smirk at the end.

"Yes you've probably heard of my brother, Arthur Kirkland or _England_ as most know him." Peter mumbled, putting venom into the word England.

"Actually I think I have, once or twice..." Britt smiled as she handed Peter a menu.

"Well that's going to change! I'm going to be the popular one around here!" Peter beamed excitedly.

"Oh really, and why's that?"

Britt wiped down the table and pretended to be interested but really she wasn't. She knew that Peter would never become a proper country so there was no need to be concerned.

"Because I'm going to get there first!"

Britt stopped cleaning the table and stood up suddenly.

"What do you mean 'get there first'?" She asked.

"Well I'm going to beat the other countries to it! I'm going to invade England first."

"Other countries? Invade England?"

"Well yeah England's been missing which I'm sure you've heard of and all the countries have been anxious to invade it but I'm going to get in there first and take it!"

"...What do you want to eat, _master_?"

When Britt said 'master' she said it with such venom. That's because she was extremely angry on the inside. How could other countries betray her like this? They were all greedy pigs. Pigs that needed to be stopped.

"Huh? Oh I'll just have a melon soda." Peter smiled.

Britt quickly served him the melon soda and said farewell after he had finished. Then she reported to Elizaveta almost as soon as Peter was out of the door.

"Elizaveta I'm sorry but I don't feel very well." Britt lied.

Obviously this was a lie but she didn't want Elizaveta to know that. Unfortunately, Britt wasn't a very convincing liar however she still inwardly prayed for Elizaveta to buy it. The brown haired country put her hand to Britt's forehead and frowned.

"Yes... You do seem a little varm." Elizaveta whispered.

"So can I go out to get a little air?" Britt asked.

"I don't see vhy not." Elizaveta frowned.

Then, as quick as a flash, Britt darted outside and ran straight for her home. Elizaveta watched in awe as the young girl bolted outside and down the road before disappearing completely.

* * *

><p>Britt reached her house and stopped for a while to catch her breath. She hid in the bushes in order to conceal herself and there she saw what she feared the most: crowded around her house stood several countries, all in deep conversation. Britt recognised most of them. Countries like France, Russia and China were stood there.<p>

_I can't believe this! I trusted those guys and now they're going to invade my territory? I won't stand for it! I have to do something!_

Britt stood up tall, preparing to march out to them. True she probably couldn't do much in her current state but she at least had to try! After all, she was the United Kingdom and she had most of the world in her clutches at one point so she knew a thing or two about beating up countries.

But she didn't have to walk far, because another country stood up at the top of the stairs that led to her house. The country had blond hair, blue eyes, a cute hair flick and was quite possibly the most obnoxious person Britt had ever met and so it wasn't that hard to mistake him for anyone else.

"Dudes we don't need to be fighting over the guy's territory like this! He'll be back soon!" America yelled.

"'Ow can you be sure? 'E 'as abandoned 'is post and we 'ave not 'eard from 'im for days! It's always been my dream to take over and ze time is now!" France snapped.

"I don't see why we are arguing. I will merge his land with my own and this will all become part of Mother Russia." Russia said calmly.

"You an ass! Besides it is as America says: he will be back soon and then you will all regret your decisions." China argued.

"I agree with China and America. We must not turn against England-san. You know what he is rike. He is still a very powerful nation and we must not break the peace that we have." Japan explained.

"See? My sidekicks are totally right! We can't go invade the guy's territory, I mean yeah he's old but he still has some fight left in him! Let's leave the place for now, 'kay? I'm sure he'll turn up!" America beamed.

The countries all shrugged their shoulders and disbanded, all heading for different directions. Mutters from different countries could be heard as they left.

"Fine. But if 'e does not show up soon zen I am going to strike..."

"You will all see. Becoming one with Mother Russia is good idea, da?"

"Ai ya... I don't why I defend western nations."

"Zat better be back soon..."

"Come on Germany, we don't need to invade that place. Let's just go home and make pasta! Ve~?"

"I prefer to read manga..."

All had their doubts for England's return but there was one that didn't.

"Chill out! He'll be back soon and it'll be all the countries together again! I can guarantee it!" America beamed.

America walked away, eyes closed and a happy (and stupid, in Britt's opinion) smile on his face. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he hummed happily. Britt breathed a sigh of relief and then turned to leave but something caught her eye that made her stop.

America stopped in his tracks and immediately ceased his humming. His eyes shot open and he whizzed around, removing his hands from his pockets as he did so. Britt cursed under her breath and put her hand to her mouth as she realised that America had heard her.

"Strange... Coulda sworn I heard something..." America muttered.

America turned his full body around to face the house. He looked around, making Britt duck in order to stay hidden.

"England...?" America asked.

Britt was now squeezed into a tight space. It was a rather sharp rose bush which she meant had to remain completely still in order to avoid getting poked sharply though that also meant having to avoid the temptation to swear loudly due to the pain she was experiencing.

Vaguely she could see America heading towards the house.

"Wow this is really givin' me the creeps..." America laughed nervously. "But... Just to make sure..."

America reached into his pocket, moved his hand around for a while and then produced a key from it. Britt realised that it was in fact a spare house key that she had given to America ages ago. She was surprised that a guy like him would have kept it for so long when he probably had far better things to keep handy in his pockets. So why did he?

America unlocked the door and stepped in. Upon hearing the door shut, Britt stood up triumphantly, thousands of thorns stabbing into her skin as she did so.

"Bloody hell! When I move back into this house I'm changing these stupid roses!" Britt growled angrily.

* * *

><p>Britt quickly returned to the Café but it was almost closing time when she returned. She quickly tried to occupy herself with something so she could look like she had been there for a while. As she was working away, she didn't notice the girl that entered the room.<p>

"It's almost closing time you know." Whispered the girl, almost making Britt jump.

Britt turned around to see a girl who obviously had long hair but had used clips and everything to make it look shorter for her cosplay. Her cosplay consisted of a red sleeveless top that reached high up her neck and a red skirt of the same colouring. Her gloves also matched that same red and her boots were brown. Her top was also open in a slightly sluttish manner and her stomach could quite obviously be seen.

"Oh... Okay then. I'm Britt by the way." Britt smiled.

Obviously it was compulsory to try and create a good first impression. The girl was wiping down a table but after she heard Britt speak, she stood up and smiled at the blonde-haired girl.

"I'm Angélique, otherwise known as Seychelles. You can call me Angie." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you then Angie." Britt nodded.

Angie didn't know it, but Britt did. Angie was completely unaware that she had met Britt, her owner, for the second time.

Then Britt headed for the changing room. In there she saw Elizaveta and Britt immediately became embarrassed since she had practically skipped work. Her cheeks turned a pinkish sort of colour even though she didn't want them to. Throwing her fringe forward to cover her blush, she headed to her locker and took out her clothes.

"Feeling any better?" Elizaveta asked.

"Y-yeah..." Britt muttered.

"So vhere is your home?" Elizaveta asked.

Then it occurred to Britt: she had no home left to go to. America was in her house and all of the other countries were suspicious so there was no way she could go back.

"Well I uh..." Britt mumbled. "I kind of don't have anywhere to go back to."

"No vay! Are you homeless? If so zen you can come and live vith me!" Elizaveta smiled.

"R-really?"

"Of course! Ve are friends and zat is vhat friends do!"

Britt was truly amazed by the warm openness she felt around Elizaveta. Was this just how Hungarians were? Or was this one of the many, many complexities that came with being a woman?

* * *

><p><strong>Official pairings:<strong>

**America x England (Britt)**  
><strong>Germany x Italy<strong>  
><strong>Austria x Hungary<strong>  
><strong>Sealand x Liechtenstein (This will only be a minor pairing)<strong>  
><strong>Canada x Ukraine<strong>  
><strong>France x Seychelles<strong>  
><strong>Lithuania x Poland (Again, minor pairing)<strong>

**More pairings may appear in later chapters. Yesterday I realised that I actually kind of like Spamano. Remember to R&R and also I need customer and cosplay suggestions! I really need customers though. However I don't mind which gets suggested.**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	6. Wet touch trio

**I hope people will like this chapter. As the name suggests, _they_ will be in it.**

**Neelh- Hmm sounds like great ideas! I knew you'd like GerIta. I mean who doesn't right? Those two only go with each other. No-one else. GerIta ftw! But I love USUK. I almost had a fangirl attack when my friends wrote USUK in the snow for me.**

**XXxxNaRu-ChAnxxXX- Thanks very much! Do you perhaps have any customer or cosplay suggestions? Or both? Feel free to leave a suggestion ^^**

**escritoria- If you think that's cute just wait until he actually meets her in person, okay the first scene is a little questionable but eventually it gets really cute and mushy. Sealand seemed like the best practice sort of person. Her first customer. **

**Oceanfur- Well I'm always happy to see someone review! Of course America would believe cuz he's awesome and also kind of like a kid which is what a kid would do. Japan kind of had faith. And China. **

**sappire495- Thanks, I've updated now**

**Elizabeth- Thank you very much! I hope you enjoy this chapter then.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>

**_Comment t'appelles-tu..._- Basically France says: What's your name? My little cabbage... I am called Francis. My little cabbage is meant to be an endearing term... French people are truly weird.**

**_Palatschinke_- A thin crêpe-like pancake. Actually when I was researching Palatschinke and accidentally clicked on crêpe it said "The word is of French origin" and "crêpes originate from Brittany" XD**

**_Jó éjszakát- _Goodnight in Hungarian**

* * *

><p>"Zis vill be your room. It is a little messy."<p>

Elizaveta showed Britt to her new room. It was a little messy as she had said but she could clean it up pretty easily. There was a double bed against the wall, a desk next to it which had a light on it and a chair underneath it. A small bookshelf was built into the desk which Britt thought would prove useful and on the opposite side of the room was a set of drawers.

"It's a very nice room. Thank you so much Elizaveta." Britt whispered.

"No problem! Dinner vill be ready in an hour, I'll call you when it's ready." Elizaveta explained.

And with that she left the room, leaving Britt alone with just her thoughts. She collapsed onto the bed and spread her arms wide. Above her bed was a window which had a beautiful view of the town. Britt sat up on the windowsill and looked out at the city.

Elizaveta's apartment was quite spacious. Britt had thought she was living with Austria, using her knowledge from when she was a man. But apparently Elizaveta had moved out of his house since she didn't want to depend on him forever.

Her new flatmate had told her to use clothes from the dresser. Not only did this mean that she had more clothes, it meant that she didn't have to worry about looking weird since all of the clothes had been purchased from a female perspective.

Britt browsed through the drawers and found a plain white shirt which she laid out onto the bed. Then she found a black pencil skirt which she also laid out onto the bed and she got changed into the outfit she had picked. Britt left the two top buttons of her collar undone and she pulled up her sleeves slightly. After finishing, she stared at herself in the mirror.

_Not bad. I really do know how to choose an outfit. A guy could get used to this... Or a girl rather. No what am I saying? I'm still a man. No matter how different I look, that's what I'll always be. I'd best be careful not to slip into this role too much..._

"Britt! Dinner's ready!" Elizaveta called.

"Coming~!" Britt sang.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day...<strong>_

Britt thought that her day would be just the same as yesterday, but now that she was living somewhere else it seemed so much different. For starters, Elizaveta woke her up and served her breakfast. Then once the two were changed they set off to walk to work together. Really it was a lot more enjoyable and quite fun.

Upon opening the door, the bell rung and then Lili appeared in front of them holding a pile of neatly folded-up clothes.

"Your uniforms." Lili explained.

Today's outfit was a lot more bearable. She was wearing a long regal dress with a purple top half and the bottom was white. She wore long white gloves and armoured shoulder plates. She wore quite a lot of jewellery which looked very fancy. Two strands of hair were kept forward and the rest was behind her back and ended in a braid.

Hungary wore a skirt that was a little shorter than Britt's dress. Her top was white and her skirt was purple. She had a yellow scarf sort of thing around her neck and she wore a brown sort of apron in front of her skirt. Compared to Britt, Hungary's dress looked more like that of a farm girl and was far less extravagant.

As they stepped out of the changing rooms, Britt noticed that Lili was wearing a short blue dress and lighter blue fairy wings. She looked very cute but she seemed to be annoying the customers by saying 'hey', 'look' and 'listen'.

Then the door opened and Spain (or Antonio as she was meant to call him now) came out of it smiling happily at Britt in her amazing cosplay outfit.

"Same as yesterday Britt: go serve the customers in the serving area. They're old friends of mine." Antonio explained.

"Old... F-friends?" Britt asked.

Most wouldn't be worried about Antonio's mentioning of old friends, but Britt knew better than that and she had a strange, sneaking suspicion that she knew who these friends were...

"Bonjour ma Cherie."

"I am awesome!"

Yep, you've guessed it. Today Britt was going to be serving the other two thirds of the Bad Touch Trio: Gilbert and Francis. This was certainly going to be a challenge, especially with France and Britt's new extremely pretty appearance.

"W-w-welcome home master..." Britt stuttered nervously.

"Aww you're a shy one aren't you? Zat's pretty awesome... I am ze awesome Gilbert of course." Prussia smirked.

"Oui. And she is very cute. _Comment t'appelles-tu? Mon petit chou... Je m'appelle Francis._" France smirked.

Gilbert could quite clearly see what Francis was doing. He was using his language to woo Britt. He had seen Francis do this many times to recognise that he had said "What is your name?" and "My name is Francis." Usually this impressed most females, but Britt was not most females- she wasn't even a girl really.

"I don't know what the hell you just said." Britt began. "But do you mind not speaking your filthy froggy language in this café and tell me what you would like to order?"

"I will 'ave some coffee if you would be so kind." Francis told her.

"I'm awesome thanks." Gilbert said in a substitute for 'I'm good thanks'.

"Okay then, coming right up." Britt said through clenched teeth.

Then she proceeded into the kitchen to give the order to the kitchen worker. Britt had never been into the kitchen before so the thought of seeing the kitchen worker for the first time excited Britt slightly.

"The customer wants coffee." Britt told the worker.

She turned around and as she did, Britt heard a very loud sound that sounded like an elephant walking or possibly bouncing. When the girl turned around, she revealed two large (elephant sized)...

"Errr..."

"Hello I am Katyusha, or Ukraine as you might know me. You can call me Kat. We can be friends?" She smiled.

"Er sure... I'm Britt." Britt told her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile in the serving area...<strong>_

"Zat one's a lost cause I can tell you now Francis." Gilbert explained, pointing in the direction that Britt had just walked off in. "Vhy don't ve just go somevhere else? C'mon it'll be awesome."

"Merci Gilbert." Francis smiled. "But I am not quite finished with zis one yet..."

"Suit yourself." Gilbert sighed. "Ze awesome Gilbert doesn't need you to have fun anyvay."

Then Gilbert left. Francis undid another button on his shirt and began to chuckle ominously under his breath, awaiting Britt's return.

"Ohohohohon... Zat girl shall now see ze true wrath of Francis Bonnefoy and she won't soon forget it..." France chuckled.

* * *

><p>Britt returned, holding small plate and a cup of coffee upon it. As she entered the room, she saw Francis sitting upon his chair and leaning back with a lustful glint in his eye.<p>

"Ahh... You look so cute... You must still be innocent, but I can change zat..." Francis smirked.

Britt didn't know whether to be sacred, annoyed or angry. One side of her was definitely scared because of her girly side but her real manly side was very angry and since she was trying to maintain her masculinity, she let the anger overrun her. She wanted to put Francis in his place and she had just the way to do it.

Quickly taking a glance at her surroundings, she took a small deep breath and...

"W-whoa!" She yelled.

She tripped over and spilled the coffee, all of it landing perfectly and squarely on Francis's vital regions. A few other drops splashed onto other parts of his clothing but the main spillage was in the worst place possible: exactly how Britt had planned it.

"AHHHHH!"France screamed.

"Oh I'm so sorry sir." Britt apologised, giggling slightly.

"Sacré Bleu! AHH!" Francis cursed.

"Oh my, I am terribly sorry." Britt apologised once more, giggles getting louder.

"No it is fine..." France sighed, but then he looked up with a smirk. "Would you like to 'elp me clean up?"

Then, though Britt didn't quite know why, she suddenly raised a hand and slapped it across Francis's face. Afterwards, he rubbed his cheek in shock before he stood up and left the café in an angry rage. Britt smiled at herself. Inflicting pain on France always put her in a lighter mood.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed by with no interesting events. At the end of the day she returned home with Elizaveta to eat the first of many Hungarian meals. Today she was eating 'Palatschinke' which admittedly didn't look like something you'd eat for dinner and was rather like a crêpe.<p>

Britt didn't want to say no to it either, it was rather tasty. Although she'd rather be eating her own food.

"How is the Palatschinke?" Elizaveta asked.

"It's nice." Britt smiled.

"Forgive me but I don't know vhat you usually eat so it is a little hard for me to cook somezing suited to your tastes." Elizaveta apologised.

"Oh that's fine! Perfectly alright."

"By ze vay, vhere do you live? Vhat country are you?" Elizaveta asked.

Britt froze immediately. She began to search for an excuse that would cancel out Elizaveta's question. _I'm a country that doesn't exist anymore? _No that wouldn't go down well. If she told her that then she'd have to say which country she used to be and she didn't know any countries like that, except for Prussia.

"I- I-" Britt stuttered. "W-well I live in Europe."

"Okay, vhereabouts?" Elizaveta asked.

_Think Britt think! What do I say to her? Think you limey fruitcake! Where do I live?_

Then Elizaveta stood up, closed her eyes and smiled.

"Never mind, I zink I know vhere. I'm going to vash-up now, go and get some rest. _Jó éjszakát_, Britt." Elizaveta called as she headed into the kitchen.

Britt stared after her and blinked a few times in shock. A second ago she had been freaking out: trying to come up with a country yet Elizaveta had just walked out like that. She also said she thought she knew where Britt lived. Should she be worried?

All these thoughts plagued her mind until she decided to get some rest and so as she lay there in bed and began to drift away, she put her thoughts to rest too.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Remember to review and leave either a character you want to see in the café or a cosplay you want to see Britt use! Now onto today's cosplay...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TODAY'S COSPLAY:<strong>

**Fandom: Legend of Zelda**

**Britt- Princess Zelda**  
><strong>Lili- Navi<strong>  
><strong>Elizaveta- Malon<strong>

**My favourite cosplay was obviously Zelda and today's cosplay was _Neelh_'s idea! **

* * *

><p><strong>Sayonara minna-san!<strong>

**~Neko**


	7. Demanding customer

**Hello again! The update took a little longer than usual but that should soon stop. My other main Hetalia fanfiction Changing History is near its end so once that is done then I'll be able to concentrate on this and another fanfiction I'll be starting soon! Review response time:**

**escritoria- I'm glad you were happy with that! I was a little worried that people might not be satisfied since I concentrated on France. The reason for that is that I never really intended to have Gilbert in there but since it was requested I found that I had a hard time saying no. Yes it is good knowing that no-one knows you're secretly a girl, but maybe someone does know? Spoiler alert much? Hint hint.**

**XXxxNaRu-ChAnxxXX- That does sound interesting! I'll have to get to work on that... Tokyo Mew mew... Are you psychic? Or maybe you are, as my best friend says, Telepathetic? Francis will be making another appearance so be sure to keep your eye out for that and Britt will find herself in a similar situation to Francis hopefully in the next chapter.**

**MDWOLFGIRL- Oh trust me they'll definitely be coming to the café. In fact I think you just guessed the customers for the next chapter. Well bravo for you being a reader then. Ah yes, Britt's revenge. It has to be one of the scenes I'm proud of in this story, along with another one in a later chapter that will be similar to it.**

**Oceanfur- 'Tis very mysterious indeed. All will be revealed soon. Well later than soon but sooner than later. Basically it might be a while. Patience is a virtue (Am I high?) Palatschinke does sound good. In fact in school the other day we were asked to create a mindmap of countries (yes I had a hard time keeping my laugh in) and under Hungary I put Palatschinke. The girl next to me asked 'What's that?' I also put Putra under Latvia and Nikujaga under Japan. I must have looked smart.**

**okamixcosplayer- (Chapter 1) Master of summaries? I don't think so... -^^- You flatter me too much. If England was a hooker then all of his problems would be solved... And I'd be out of money. Wow I'm dirty minded. That's good, with reviewers like you I'll fully enjoy writing this**

**okamixcosplayer- (Chapter 6) Oh now that would be pretty cool. It sounds like a great idea! I've seen female England as a pirate and it did look pretty cool... I will think about it definitely. Plus if Britt cosplayed as England then she wouldn't even need to go and buy anything! I have so many ideas now... Thanks!**

**Anya-Chan17- Yeah I really wanted to try a genderbending fic and I'll be uploading another one on Valentine's day!**

**Neelh- Hungary is about to get a lot awesomer. When I was walking the other day down my road I had an idea for Hungary. Trust me when you see it you will be impressed I assure you but you might also be concerned about how I got the idea from walking down my road. It's a spooky place. So you've been? That sounds cool! I don't go on holiday often. I went to Ireland (XD) as a kid and Greece (HAHAHA!) a couple of years ago... Hetalia has tainted my mind...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**_Jó reggelt- _Good morning in Hungarian**

**_Grazie_- Thank you in Italian- but I'm sure you all know this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Today's chapter gave me quite a lot of trouble a couple of weeks ago. I was struggling to come up with a customer since not many people had suggested any customer ideas. So I would like to thank Sludge The Wolf for helping me out.<strong>

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

><p>Britt woke up and ran downstairs to see Elizaveta. She was cooking happily, wearing the headband and pretty dress that she had often been seen wearing while she worked at Austria's house.<p>

"Nice dress, Elizaveta." Britt smiled.

Elizaveta turned around to smile at her roommate, putting down the cooking utensil she was using.

"_Jó reggelt _Britt! By ze vay, you don't have to call me Elizaveta all ze time. Just call me Eliza. And zank you. I used to vear it vhen I vas vorking for Roderich." Elizaveta explained.

"Roderich?" Britt asked.

"Austria. I lived vith him for quite a vhile but I moved out recently." Eliza answered.

"Oh I see." Britt muttered.

"Anyvay eat your breakfast and zen ve'll get going." Eliza smiled, handing Britt a plate.

"Thanks." Britt smiled.

* * *

><p>"Your uniforms for today." Lili muttered.<p>

"Thanks Lili." Britt smiled.

Britt quickly changed into her white dress and white boots. The bottom of the dress was pretty short, a trait that seemed to appear quite a lot in Japanese culture. Her white gloves went well with her dress which was bunched up at the bottom and had a ribbon on the back. She also had a white tail and bunny ears and she wore a red collar around her neck.

Eliza's outfit was slightly different. She just wore a bra and shorts but she also had long boots and wolf ears. Her outfit was mainly a purpley pink.

As Britt and Eliza left the changing rooms, Britt noticed Lili's costume. It was mainly yellow and she wore a bow behind her head. She also had a brown fuzzy tail and matching fingerless gloves. On her feet she wore slip on shoes and yellow legwarmers.

"Britt have you had time to read zat manual?" Eliza asked.

"No not really." Britt mumbled.

"Zen take some time off to read it, I'll handle the customers." Eliza smiled.

* * *

><p><em>This book really is quite hard to grasp. Japanese culture is so complicated. I remember that time that I met those two chaps in the bath but learning stuff from them was easy compared to this! I really do hope I finally catch onto this stuff one day.<em>

Britt closed the book, deciding that she had learned all she could for today. She then headed into the serving area, only to bump into Eliza.

"Britt! Zere you are! I need you to go to ze shops right avay!" Eliza cried.

"Shops? I thought we had everything we needed in the kitchen..." Britt asked.

"Vell, so did I but ve have a very demanding customer zat only vants vhat ve don't have." Eliza explained.

Eliza quickly wrote down what the customer wanted and ushered Britt out of the door as soon as possible. Britt smiled at her surroundings but her smile quickly fell as she looked down and realised one problem:

_These clothes are too revealing! I can't go out dressed in my work uniform!_

"Eliza!" Britt called.

"Yes? Vhat is it Britt?" Eliza asked as she came outside.

"I can't go to the shops in my cosplay! I'll be like prey for France!"

"Don't you mean prey for stalkers?"

"Same thing."

"I see... Vell zere's not much I can do about zat. You'll have to find a vay to hide yourself."

And with that, Eliza went back into the café, leaving Britt to face her problem. She stood and thought for a while but then suddenly she had an idea.

She ran off in the other direction, completely opposite to the shops eventually turning up at her old home. She walked in confidently, unaware that there was an unknown presence in the house.

**SLAM**

She shut the door a little harder than she meant to, awakening someone that she didn't even realise was in the house.

"AHH!"

There was a loud thud which sounded like someone falling on the floor, making the young girl jump and hide behind a nearby plant.

"E-England is that you?"

She gasped under her breath, realising who was in her house.

"America...!"

She didn't realise that he hadn't left the house yet. Now he knew that there was someone in the house. She would have to be careful.

"England?" America repeated.

Britt held her breath. She peeked around the door to see America fumbling for his glasses. From what Britt could gather: America had taken a nap on the sofa while staying at his place and Britt had awakened him by slamming the door shut.

"England? Come on dude that must be you. Who else could it be? It's not like it's a..."

America's voice trailed off. He then shook himself and proceeded into the kitchen, thankfully the opposite way to where Britt was going. She crept up the stairs, trying her very hardest not to make any noise.

But that was impossible: her house was very old. Eventually the stairs began to creak, making America look up suddenly. Realising that England was going up the stairs, he slowly left the kitchen and began to walk towards the foot of the stairs...

Suddenly a noise was heard back in the kitchen. Like a pan had been dropped. America turned back to face the kitchen and ran back in there.

_Phew... That was a close one..._

Britt carried on up the stairs and into her bedroom. She opened up her wardrobe and browsed through. She eventually found what she was looking for: her old magic cloak. The one she had worn while casting so many spells. This would conceal her from view but more importantly it was her favourite clothing item and she was extremely happy to be reunited with it again.

Britt quietly crept down the stairs once more, but this time she made no noise. She was about to leave, but decided to check on America one last time before she did.

In the kitchen, America was staring down at several pots and pans that had been carelessly discarded onto the floor. He had rushed into the kitchen, hoping to see England but instead finding pans that had miraculously jumped out of the cupboard and onto the floor.

That wasn't the case however, for Britt could see what had moved the pans. Uni, Captain Hook, Flying Mint Bunny and all of her other friends were standing in front of America, though he was unaware of their presence.

"That was Britt upstairs wasn't it?" Tinkerbell asked.

"Aye, I'm glad we got here in the nick of time." Hook smiled.

"That's America isn't it? The one that used to be Britt's brother?" Flying Mint Bunny asked.

"Wow he's cuter than I remembered." Tinkerbell giggled.

"He's almost as cute as Britt! They'd make a great couple don't you think?" Flying Mint Bunny beamed.

Britt gasped, it was quiet enough for her friends not to hear her but loud enough to be heard by a certain American.

"W-who's there?" America stuttered. "England? Or maybe it's a... A..."

Britt then realised what America was so scared about. It was the same problem he had faced when they lived together, the same problem that would haunt America every time he had a nightmare...

"A GHOST!"

Then America ran out of the room and off Britt's property at a speed that could put Italy to shame. Britt couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the young nation but she suppressed this feeling and turned back to look at her magical friends.

"Definitely make a good couple." Hook nodded.

"Aww he's so cute when he's scared..." Flying Mint Bunny cooed.

"That must've been Britt that scared him just now." Leprechaun whispered.

Britt, realising that her friends were aware she was home and not wanting to cause a fuss, pulled on her cloak and ran outside under the cover of her hood. Quickly she ran to the shops but it was only once she saw what was on her shopping list that made her laugh underneath her cloak.

"Ah I knew it was only a matter of time before he came to visit..." Britt muttered with a smile.

* * *

><p>Britt managed to return to the café without being seen. She handed the items (or item rather) to Eliza so that Kat could cook it for her. Now that her job was done, she decided to go into the serving area to see if they were really serving who she thought they were serving...<p>

"Ciao pretty lady!" He beamed.

As suspected, Britt was correct: the demanding customer was Italy. But how did Britt know? Well really it wasn't that hard to figure out, not when the only item on the shopping list was pasta.

"Erm hello there." Britt muttered.

Unlike with France, she actually felt flattered by Italy complimenting her appearance. After all, France was perverted and Italy was nice. But really this was a little strange: Britt had never really had a normal conversation with Italy because as a man Italy had forever been running away from him.

"Were you the one that went and got the pasta for me?" Italy asked.

"Yes... That was me..." Britt whispered.

"_Grazie_! I love pasta! It's my favourite food in the whole wide world! I'm Italy by the way. You can call me Feliciano or Feli if you want!" Italy explained.

"I'm Britt." She told him. _Yes! I didn't say Arthur!_

"Ve~! Britt sounds like such a pretty name! Hey the pasta's here!"

Then Eliza came in holding the plate of pasta. She then placed it in front of Italy and he stared at it hungrily with a lit up expression on his face.

"Here you go." Eliza smiled.

"_Grazie_ miss Hungary!" Italy beamed.

Eliza took a step back and leaned over to Britt to whisper in her ear.

"Vatch zis." She whispered.

"What is it?" Britt asked.

"Just vatch." Eliza smiled.

Feliciano took a deep breath, the smile on his face widening at the sight of pasta. Britt soon caught on to what he was doing. She had seen him do this before once at the world meeting and it had been quite comical. So she leaned forward slightly in preparation for what Feliciano was about to say. He took a deep breath and...

"PASTAAAAAA!" He yelled.

And with that, he tucked in and ate the pasta.

* * *

><p><strong>...Pasta. I was shouting that in school the other day, now all my teachers think I'm mad... Remember to review and leave suggestions for customers and cosplays that you would like to see! Next chapter will have to be my two favourite customers and one of my favourite fandoms!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TODAY'S COSPLAY:<strong>

**Fandom: Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Britt- Berry Shirayuki**  
><strong>Elizaveta- Zakuro Fujiwara<strong>  
><strong>Lili- Pudding Fong<strong>

**I don't watch Tokyo Mew Mew but I think that my favourite cosplay was Berry and today's cosplay was _shiro-tsubasa-chan_'s idea! **

* * *

><p><strong>Sayonara minna-san!<strong>

**~Neko**


	8. Muffin

**Konnichiwa! I've just finished my other main Hetalia fanfiction so updating of this one should go a lot faster. Review responses:**

**Oceanfur- See that's what I think too! Maybe I should stop doing it... Yeah I would understand why people wouldn't like her. I mean she did replace the old protagonist. But I don't watch it so I wouldn't know much.**

**okamixcosplayer- I get a lot of ideas but the ones I got from your comment were pretty good ones. Hehe cosplaying ftw! My friend has really long blonde hair but one day she came in wearing a short black haired wig and everyone was like 0_0 I didn't even recognise her, I thought it was some random person yelling abuse at me when she called my name... I don't really like Naruto. That's like the only anime I draw a line at. Sorry.**

**IHeartGiripan- Well I'm extremely happy that I decided to use my friend's idea now! Yeah I get that urge to scream stuff when I read fanfiction though I don't have as much control as you.**

**XXxxNaRu-ChAnxxXX- Wow I feel embarrassed that I don't watch it now because so many other people seem to watch it! Yes, yes he is but hopefully I'll have more opportunities to show his heroic side! Psychic readers... To quote my buddy Japan: "Sound Badass" I love it when he says that XD**

**escritoria- Well that's America for you! I'm glad that you think so because I was a little worried... But hey if one of my favourite writers says its good then I've done awesome! ...You've just guessed next chapter's victim- I mean customer. Aiya...**

**MDWOLFGIRL- My friends did join in except they shouted other things. Namely, Vodka and Mein Schticky friend. Yup France sure is a stalker and you've just gotta love pasta! I liked the ghost thing too and hopefully there will be another scene like it later. Pasta! ...Am I too predictable? That's this chapter. Oh Switzy'll definitely be coming. How will he react to his sister working in a Cosplay café?**

**Anya-Chan17- Thank you very much! I guess so but this Café is for countries. I suppose that's why the street seemed so deserted and also why only countries go there. Not the best explanation/cover up but I really didn't think of that before.**

**Neelh- Yesterday my Dad told me to say something to his phone and I said Pasta. My bff started giggling. Spamano? I do like Spamano... I'll see if I can fit that in somewhere! YUS HIGH FIVE! That's my new anime so I was totally looking for a place to put that in! Or make a reference, I had a good joke in mind for it.**

**pingo1387- Well I suppose it's a good thing that I'm not taking French next year then! Also that I have such a knowledgeable reader! Thank you very much and here it is!**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: This chapter contains some very suggestive ideas and some perverted tendencies due to the cosplay of this chapter. You have been warned.<strong>

**Today's chapter was a mix of my idea and my best friend _hollie the hedgehog_'s. It's from my last obsession and I love this anime very much. I hope it is as well recieved as last chapter's. Today's customer idea was also _hollie the hedgehog_'s**

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

><p>Britt nodded and took her pile from Lili. Heading into the changing rooms, she constantly found herself glancing at her outfit for the day. Once it was on, she realised that today's outfit was even worse compared to yesterday's.<p>

She had to wear a pointed hat on her head. It was blue with thin pink stripes and around her neck was a tight yellow collar with a small red gem in the middle. Her top had sleeves that hung below her shoulders and only just about covered her chest. The top was blue but the edges were pink to match her hat and her skirt.

Her vital regions were covered with a blue triangular shaped loincloth sort of thing which was pink at the edges. She wore blue gloves which had red gems on the back of the hand part and her boots were blue with pink stripes and came up to just under her knees.

It was awful. Just awful and Britt refused to go out into the serving area and be seen wearing the cosplay.

"I refuse to go out there." Britt said simply, folding her arms to cover her chest.

"Come on Britt, it's a Cosplay Café." Elizaveta told her.

"You can't exactly make any money if you don't get out there and work." Angie muttered.

"Easy for you two to say." Britt mumbled, shooting glares at what they were wearing.

Elizaveta wore mostly armour and had green feathers around her arms. She carried a yellow whip to improve the realism of the cosplay. Angie wore a white dress crossed with red lines and she had pink wings on her back and white ones on her chest area. Her white boots had streaks of red too and her hat was like that of a nurse but with a red heart on it instead of a cross. She carried a giant injection needle to convince people further that she was a nurse.

"It's only for the day Britt." Eliza sympathized.

"Yes well maybe I won't be doing this sort of thing ever again..." Britt muttered under her breath.

"Hm? Vhat did you say Britt?" Eliza asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Just let me get on with it and it'll be over and done with..." Britt sighed.

Britt walked into the serving area, only to see a table cluttered with a lot of leftover dishes and cups. Even worse, two men were sitting at the table! Thinking fast, she grabbed a rag and went to clean it down.

**?'S P.O.V**

"So I think-"

That's about all I heard. I zoned out after that. Seriously when this guy starts talking its like common sense to stop listening! I mean it's pretty cool that he invited me out for food but-

WHOA! All of a sudden my vision gets blocked by a blur of blue and pink. I pulled back my head to see what was blocking my vision and...

It's... A girl's chest... I looked up to see a blonde haired girl wearing a pink and blue hat. Her eyes were a vibrant green and her face looked fixated on the table that she was cleaning. Really she looked pretty hot.

Plus my brother stopped talking when he saw the girl's chest in front of his face so that's totally awesome! He looked at me with a scared expression that said: 'what's going on? What should we do? ...Maple.' Or something like that.

Then the girl stood upright again and smiled at me. Wow... That smile looks so cute... Yet somewhat familiar, if you get what I mean. Like I've met someone before who smiled like that, yet I really don't know who that person is!

**Back to Britt (Normal P.O.V)**

Britt closed her eyes and stood up so that she could smile at her customers. At this point, she had not seen who her customers were so she opened her eyes. On the left hand side of the table sat... Well... Britt didn't know. It was a blank space except for a white polar bear. Britt stared for a little while and then she eventually realised: it was Canada.

So Britt turned to the right hand side of the table. This time, the customer was a little more visible... In fact a lot more. This customer was the clearest, loudest and by far the most annoying country that Britt had encountered during her time as a man. The shock of realising that this country had entered the café was so devastating that she had to try and keep it together.

That's right. Sitting on the right hand side of the table was the United States of America. Reluctantly, Britt kneeled down and then looked up at them both.

"Welcome home masters." She smiled.

For once, America was speechless. Canada just smiled and hugged Mr Kumajiro. She offered them both a towel and then asked the two what they wanted.

"Oh I'm not a master, I'm Canada. You can call me Matthew but just please remember me. This is Alfred. Everyone knows him as America. I want something with maple syrup, I don't really mind what it is." Canada smiled.

"Okay then, and you sir?" Britt asked.

America however wasn't exactly listening: he was staring at Britt's revealing cosplay though more so on one area than anywhere else.

"Muffin..." America muttered, though obviously that was not what he actually meant.

"Okay then, coming right up." Britt smiled.

And with that, she headed into the kitchen. Since Britt had left, America had been snapped out of his little trance. He looked about and saw Canada staring at him worriedly.

"Are you okay America?" Canada whispered.

"No dude I totally didn't want a muffin, I wanted a burger!" America explained.

"Then why did you say you wanted a muffin?" Asked Canada.

"'Cuz I was starin' at- never mind." America stopped himself in order to avoid sounding like France.

"Why don't you chase after her?" Canada suggested.

"WHAT?" America yelled.

"You know, go tell her that you want something else."

"Oh! Yeah. I wasn't thinking anythin' else. Nah I wasn't thinking you were suggesting I should make a move on her or anything. Don't be silly!"

Then America ran after Britt, earning some weird looks from Canada.

* * *

><p>Britt walked up to the sink, wanting to clean a dish that she was about to use for Canada and America. Inwardly she was thinking about the two of them being there.<p>

_I can't believe they'd come here! Does this mean we're going to get more customers like them? What if we get people like Russia? Do I really want him in here? What about France? If he comes back then I'm dead! What if-_

Then as Britt turned on the tap, America walked in. Britt, realising that someone else was in the room, turned the tap a little bit faster than she meant to and...

"Ah!" Britt gasped.

The jet of water shot down into the sink but since it was spraying so intensely, it splashed upwards all over Britt's chest and face.

"You alright?" America asked.

Britt turned off the tap and span round to face America. She breathed heavily and wiped herself down.

"I'm fine." She sighed.

"That's..."

America began to say something but he stopped himself. His voice trailed off as his eyes crept downwards. Avoiding looking like a France, he immediately covered his mouth as a red blush erupted across his cheeks.

"I have to go." America said quickly.

Then he ran out of the café before Britt could stop him. She stood there, staring after the young American as she watched him run out of the door and down the road. She stayed like that for a couple of minutes blinking in a clueless way trying to figure out what had just happened.

She was thinking about America so much that she didn't notice her long brown-haired friend who had joined her at her side and was whispering into her ear, making her jump slightly.

"Ooh I zink he likes you!" Eliza winked.

"W-WHAT? No way! Don't be ridiculous! There's no way! ...What makes you say that?" Britt asked defensively.

A small knowing yet creepy smile spread across Eliza's face while she folded her arms in a knowing sort of way.

"I saw his vital regions growing."

Britt opened her mouth to say something but no words escaped her mouth. After all, she was still shocked by what she had just heard. Eliza just giggled a little before getting a nearby towel to dry Britt. As she was drying her, she began to talk with the blonde-haired waitress.

"You should try going for America. He is very poverful und he is cute don't you zink?" Eliza asked.

"Wha-? Why should- I mean- Why would I... No I can't do that, what are you saying?" Britt stuttered.

"You're very cute vhen you're embarrassed Britt." Eliza giggled. "But vhy von't you go for America?"

"It's..."

"Is he not your type? Not attractive enough?"

"W-what?"

"Vell it seems you'd go vith attractive guys, like yourself."

"HUH? I-I'm not a guy!"

"I didn't say you vere. I said zat you'd probably be into attractive guys since you are attractive yourself."

"Oh..." A fierce red blush exploded across Britt's face.

"So vhat is wrong vith America zen?"

"I... I don't know..."

"I see... Vell I am done now so go serve some customers."

"Thanks I will!"

Then Britt began to serve the new customers that had popped up in the serving area. There were no particularly important countries there but they were all still guys that were very interested in Britt's cosplay.

_I guess this whole cosplay thing is hard to get into... Men are always sneaking a peak at whatever part of my body is on display. Stupid Japan. Whoever knew that such a quiet and hard working man could possess a liking for such a perverted interest? But I must power through this with my back straight, shoulders back, stiff upper lip. That way no-one will be a match for me, not even Francis and his sick fetishes._

So Britt managed to handle all of her perverted customers, accidentally forgetting her first customer of the day who sat there until the café closed.

"Hello? Is anybody here? If my food really is taking that long... I'll just have some maple syrup in a cup... Is anybody still here? ...Help me..."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada..."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if you were creeped out by the peverted stuff. Most of this chapter was hollie the hedgehog's idea so I don't take full credit for it. This fandom was...<strong>

**TODAY'S COSPLAY:**

**Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Britt- Dark Magician Girl**  
><strong>Angie- Injection fairy Lily<strong>  
><strong>Elizaveta- Cyber Harpie lady<strong>  
><strong>Katyusha- Mai Valentine (Even though she wasn't mentioned I feel like I should still add the idea I had for her)<strong>

**I used to watch Yu-Gi-Oh all of the time before moving onto Hetalia. My favourite cosplay from today was the Dark Magician Girl (I even have a holo-Japanese version above the desk that I'm sitting at right now) and I used her because of England and his/her magic. She even has a pentagram on her chest. Today's cosplay was _hollie the hedgehog_'s idea!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sayonara minna-san!<strong>

**~Neko**


	9. Quitting the café?

**Konnichiwa! ...Man I need a better and more original greeting... Today's chapter title may surprise you but you know that wasn't what I was going to call it originally? True fact people: half of the chapter names I come up with weren't originally intended as the chapter title. Just a random fact.**

**pingo1387- YES! Someone gets it! Yu-Gi-Oh was the fandom I was obsessing over before I watched Hetalia. We were actually having a conversation about Pegasus when my friend (big-time America fangirl) says "Dude you should totally watch Hetalia." And the rest as they say is history. Everyone knew I'd be an England fangirl because Ryou was my favourite character in Yu-Gi-Oh. I just love limey guys.**

**Oceanfur- Yeah sorry bout that, that scene was thought up my BFF. In fact a lot of the USUK scenes were. In the next chapter (yes that does mean America will be there) will be another USUK scene of her creation but it isn't that perverted. Yes poor Canada... Whoever that is (Joking!)**

**MDWOLFGIRL- I'm working on that. I really didn't want to put it but my best friend thought it up. The vital regions part was my idea. Canada is forever alone. I can relate to that since I'm forever a scone. Like England.**

**Rick Allan Doyle- Yes it's hard not to feel sympathy for Canada. I'm planning more scenes with him, one of which includes Cuba. I'm quite proud of that scene. Who doesn't love USUK? Okay I'm sure some people do but I love it so much and I can't wait to show everyone the scenes that I've created.**

**Neelh- Holy Yaoi that sounds epic! I totally need to put that in somewhere if I can. But I just NEED to make an Ouran reference! It's like my new anime so I must! But you know what's strange? Usually when I start watching, reading or playing something new I move away from my last fandom yet I haven't moved away from Hetalia yet...**

**osa-chan- Thank you! Please feel free to suggest any customer or cosplay ideas.**

**IHeartGiripan- Oh I wouldn't say that! What makes you say that? Yeah I guess it is authoress, no point in denying that. I have heard that idea a lot and there's no way I can ignore my ultimate favourite game of all time! I love it to pieces. I've been bullied and ridiculed for it before but I've always stood by it so I must write it!**

**escritoria- The girl who introduced me to Hetalia keeps having Florida uprisings when I RP as England... I've been saying Florida uprising a lot lately. Marry both of them? I'm sure they wouldn't object to a fangirl proposing. I'll force 'em and give them a what for!**

**XXxxNaRu-ChAnxxXX****- Oh no you're not bad! I'm sorry but I really don't fancy watching it. Sorry. Poor Canada. I always hate writing about leaving him out.**

**shadowwolf49- Just to let you know: you're review made me laugh. Especially about France being proud of America for pitching a tent. Sailor Moon sounds good. I'll see if I can fit it in. Poor Canada...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>

**_Moe_- The typically cute and shy girl in anime. It comes from moeru which means budding which are generally what moe are. They're usually very innocent.**

**_Tsundere_- Wait why am I explaining? Kiku explains this and you should know what a tsundere is if you watch Hetalia. If not then please tell me later.**

**_Sumimasen_- Means excuse me in Japanese.**

**_Buena suerte_- Means good luck in Spanish, thanks to my good friend escritoria for this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tanoshimu!<strong>

* * *

><p>Britt woke up, brushed through her hair and ran downstairs to see Eliza cooking breakfast. Patiently, she waited at the table for Eliza to finish. After eating yet another typical Hungarian breakfast, the two set off for work.<p>

Lili handed them their uniforms and Britt walked into the changing rooms with her cosplay in hand. She quickly got changed and then headed to the mirror to see what awful outfit that Kiku had picked for her today.

She looked like an ordinary waitress, or at least it was ordinary in Japan. The dress was once again quite short. There was a white lining around the hem but mainly the dress was pink but also white of course due to the apron. She also wore a black corset laced up with red thread and a choker like accessory around her neck that was also laced up with red thread.

Then Eliza appeared behind her and began to tie up her hair. She tied her hair into high pigtails, decorating the bands with red ribbon. After she was done she added a brown and pink maid headband.

"Why do I have to wear stuff like this...?" Britt moaned.

"You already know ze answer to zat Britt." Eliza smiled.

"But still..." Britt sighed.

Then Britt heard a gasp and turned around to see Eliza bowing to someone. Upon turning her head once more, Britt saw that it was Kiku.

"Today you will be praying a moe character. This goes well with your Tsundere personarity." Kiku explained.

"Moe? Tsundere?" Britt asked.

"You should know about this from manual I gave you. Tsundere is a character that starts off as a confident, fighting type but eventuarry becomes the vurnerable and roving type generarry when a love interest is introduced." Kiku explained.

Then Kiku walked off, Britt and Eliza bowed as he left (though Britt only did it reluctantly). Tsundere? She wasn't a tsundere!

_Who does he think I am? True I may be a girl but I'm still the United Kingdom of Great Britain! The idea that I'd become all cutesy and loving sounds both awful and ridiculous! True I may have to maintain a girly exterior but I am still a strong and powerful empire! I'd never be mistaken for a tsundere if I were still a man!_

Britt had no idea how wrong she was.

* * *

><p>Britt stepped into the serving area with a sigh, still angry about being classed as a tsundere. Then there in the serving area she saw her first customer for the day.<p>

"Ai-ya!"

_...I wonder who that is. _Britt thought sarcastically. But obviously she knew who it was. It was another one of his allies: China. He sat there with his favourite stuffed kitty that he had received from Japan and he looked quite happy and content with it.

"Welcome home master." Britt greeted him in a slightly exasperated way.

"Oh, ni hao. I am China, but you can call me Yao, okay-aru?" Yao smiled.

"Mm." Britt nodded. "Would you like a wet towel Master Yao?"

"Oh?" Yao asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. "You seem troubled. Please do tell me what is wrong."

"Oh it's just problems working here." Britt sighed.

Yao looked her up and down, obviously taking in the short skirt, the corset and just about anything else that seemed wrong with the outfit. He frowned and bit his lip grimly.

"Yes, I can see that. Is there anything else-aru?" Yao asked.

"Well I..." Britt thought.

Her mind thought back to yesterday when she had tried to turn on the tap but had instead drenched her cosplay with water and had accidentally gained the attention of America.

"I suppose I am a little annoyed because of yesterday. I turned on a tap and got myself completely wet in area that I didn't really want it to happen. But earlier in the week I purposefully spilled something onto an annoying customer's lap. I guess its payback." Britt explained.

"In my country, but in many others too, we call that karma. It is the law of cause and effect but you western nations would not be able to grasp this concept and refer to it as 'what goes around comes around'." Yao explained

"Uh-huh. Hey wait! Western nation? What gives you that idea?" Britt panicked, worrying that Yao had figured out her identity.

"You speak with British accent. You must not be far from that area. Either that or you're just like Japan and can be influenced by things easily."

"Sumi masen..." A voice whispered.

Britt and Yao turned around to see Kiku standing there looking rather nervous. He had his hand raised to gain their attention and once they were aware of his presence he approached Yao slowly.

"I do not berieve that my peopre are infruenced easiry. That is just brainress stereotype." Kiku explained.

"Aru? Then explain to me why you changed so much after your visit to Italy." Yao said defensively.

"I was taking in Itary's curture!"

"Yes but that doesn't mean adopt an entirely new way of speaking and eating habits."

While they fought, Britt snuck away glad that she had avoided being recognised by a former ally. She really needed to be more careful using her accent or people would get the right idea about who she was.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day wasn't much better. Her customers were all so annoying and frustrating that she really couldn't handle it by the time she was only done with half of them.<p>

Latvia came in to order something but immediately began flinching every time he thought he saw Russia in the window. He did order eventually but unfortunately his meal was interrupted by a creepy presence that had entered the café.

But it wasn't Russia: it was something much worse. Belarus wasn't a much better customer than Latvia though. She was under the impression that her brother was coming to the café and that he'd be there any minute. This not only scared Latvia into leaving just before he had started his food but it also meant that Britt had to stand around for ages before Belarus gave up waiting and said that she'd find him.

It only got worse. Britt had to deal with customers like Finland who at first seemed tolerable but the instant that Sweden followed him and sat down that meant trouble. Finland took ages to order and when he finally did, it was always the wrong thing according to Sweden's stern looks that he gave him. Eventually Finland said that he'd just have what Sweden was having which unfortunately they didn't have so they ended up leaving the café.

Really Britt was at the end of her rope. She could take no more so she immediately reported to Spain.

"Spain!" Britt yelled.

"You don't have to call me Spain y'know." Spain smiled. "Call me Antonio or Toni if you-"

"Look whatever the hell your name is!" Britt snapped. "I've had enough of this! I qu-"

"Britt I'd love to chat but we really need you up on stage right now. You're in the middle okay? _Buena suerte_!" Spain beamed.

"Wait what? No I wanted to-"

But Britt had no time to argue for Spain had firmly pushed her through the curtain and out onto the mini stage that was against the main wall of the seating area. Also on the stage stood Eliza at the front in the centre and in the same line but further along to her right stood Lili.

Eliza was wearing a long white sleeved top and short blue skirt with a matching blue scarf like object looking similar to sailor uniforms that seemed so common in Japan. She had a yellow headband in her hair that ended in yellow ribbons and on her upper arm was a red armband with some Japanese kanji on it that Britt couldn't read.

Lili was wearing a black cape and witch's hat. Underneath she wore a uniform that looked like Eliza's but it was quite well concealed by her black cloak.

_Why couldn't I get outfits like theirs? How unfair is that? I have to be the revealing mascot while they're completely covered up? True, Eliza's skirt is a little short but I'm wearing a waitress outfit and a corset on top of it all! Right, I'm quitting after whatever we have to do now... No joke. I'm serious and I've had enough._

"What the bloody hell are we supposed to be doing?" Britt hissed to Eliza.

"You shouldn't be using foul language vith a pretty face like yours Britt..." Lili whispered.

Britt managed to hold back the urge to blush. She wouldn't be flattered and thrown aside today. Today she was going to quit! Eliza looked back at her. Only half of her face was showing but Britt could see that friendly smile.

"Remember zat dance ve taught you on ze first day?" Eliza asked to which Britt responded with a nod. "Vell just remember every step of zat."

_Great, remembering a stupid dance. Sure I can remember it but it all seems so pointless since I'll be quitting soon anyway._

The music started rather suddenly and Britt found it quite hard to keep up but eventually she did and found herself doing it with a frown. She saw Angie at the back, mouthing the word 'smile' over and over so she did as instructed.

And when she did, she felt much better. The whole dance was really invigorating and Britt really began to enjoy it. By the time it came to her big part, she was really into it and walked onto the middle of the stage confidently, while still being as shy as possible to fit her character.

* * *

><p>Britt wasn't aware of it but someone was entering the café at the precise moment when she walked onto the centre stage. The man had dirty blond hair, ocean blue eyes and had entered this café once before. As he entered, he mumbled to himself under his breath.<p>

"I suppose this place is the best place to go for something to eat. Man, I'm hungry and there isn't a McDonald's around for miles! They better have some good food here or..."

And that's when he saw her. There on the centre of the stage stood possibly the prettiest girl he'd ever laid his eyes on. Her blonde hair was tied up into two high pigtails and flowed beautifully when she danced. Her emerald green eyes sparkled in the spotlight, looking so warm and familiar but in a way that he couldn't recognise. After all, he was mesmerised by her graceful dance moves and captivated by her stunning good looks.

"Maybe I should come here more often..." He whispered.

* * *

><p>Soon the dance was over and Britt quickly got down on one knee and spread out her arms to show that the dance was over. As she held that pose, Eliza waited for a few moments before retreating back through the curtains. On her way out she whispered to Britt:<p>

"Lili's right you know. Pretty girls like you shouldn't be using such foul language."

Then she went through the curtain. Lili stayed to smile and she bowed slightly before following her. This time Britt couldn't hold back her blush. With her one hand on her flushed cheek, she raised the other to wave and the crowd all cheered vigorously.

And little did Britt know it, but the one that applauded the hardest was the one young American that she never expected to.

She ran back through the curtains to see Spain facing her looking both happy and easygoing like he always did.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Britt?" Spain asked.

"Oh..." Britt whispered. "It was nothing. I just wanted to thank you for giving me this job. So thanks again... Antonio."

Then Britt left the room to start serving her next customer. Antonio looked at her with a smile upon his face. There was a small part of him that suspected that she wanted to quit but he was very glad that she didn't for he knew now that she had just grown a little now that she wasn't going to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! Britt didn't quit the café after all! Party time! Nah only joking, that'll be later... Wait what? SPOILERS!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TODAY'S COSPLAY:<strong>

**Fandom: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Britt- Mikuru Asahina (As a Battle waitress)**  
><strong>Lili- Yuki Nagato (As a witch)<strong>  
><strong>Elizaveta- Haruhi Suzumiya (As Ultra Director)<strong>

**Hungary with the powers of God... Holy Yaoi. 0_0 I love this anime so naturally today's cosplay was my idea! The customer ideas were from Aqua-Death, Neelh and me! Some characters mentioned (Like America and China) will be appearing again so don't worry if you didn't get your fill!**

**Also, yes that dance was the Hare hare yukai, so well done if you guessed correct.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sayonara minna-san!<strong>

**~Neko **


	10. Word of a lady

**Sup dudes I'm Angel! ...Just wanted a change for once. I should try different countries don't you think?**

**Britt: What about me? I'm your home country!  
><strong>**Angel: I'm only half English.  
><strong>**America: You're a halfer?  
><strong>**Angel: Yes, yes I am... I feel like Tamaki Suoh. Anyway reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Valkyrie99- Update is here! Don't be shy to leave any customer or cosplay suggestions!<strong>

**Neelh- Oh thank god I'm not the only one! I feel so guilty when I hop fandoms...**

**RavisLatvia- Sounds like a good idea! Judging from your other reviews, I can see that you like Case Closed so I'll keep that in mind! Any customer ideas? Though from the PenName I can see that you like Latvia! ^^**

**escritoria- They are very cute! It's like GerIta: canon, cute and Yaoilicious! Definitely, I can't wait to write about all the date ideas that I have... Especially the (spoiler alert!) sleepover! More like there's no way America can resist England! USUK FTW!**

**Oceanfur- Yeah it rhymes. You have no idea how much I had to edit that chapter to avoid that rhyme. It sounds silly when it rhymes so I wasn't satisfied. Oh trust me, Alfred will be coming in to woo her a lot more from now on.**

**MDWOLFGIRL- Britt, whether man or woman, is so totally a tsundere! That's China for you! Don't worry, someone will find out eventually. Though from the looks of your review, I'm sorry but you aren't that close to finding out the first person's identity.**

**XXxxNaRu-ChAnxxXX- His timing is like totally awesome for realz! Sorry I'm being America a lot today...**

* * *

><p><strong>Today's cosplay should be familiar to most of you. After all, it was suggested by Neelh, Oceanfur and IHeartGiripan! I wonder what it is... Who's that cosplay? It's- Won't tell you. (If you didn't understand that, the line I just said was a reference to the cosplay)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tanoshimu!<strong>

* * *

><p>Lili handed Britt and Eliza their cosplays for the day. It was going to be something revealing of course, but Britt didn't care about that. After all, there was no point in complaining so she would just have to power through with her back straight, shoulders back and a stiff upper lip, just like she always did.<p>

Her outfit for today consisted of a white dress that seemed to naturally spike out, white gloves and green tights. The dress had no straps or sleeved, it just clung to the top half of her body. Her gloves were long and seemed to bulk up, giving the impression of slightly chunky lower arms.

Eliza had tied her hair up and added pink accessories around the hair ties but had let Britt's fringe fall forward, covering her one eye. Britt looked a lot better than usual and Kiku thought so too, after all today's cosplay was sure to attract some customers. The theme was a pretty popular game and anime in Kiku's country after all.

Angie wore a ruffled icy blue dress and ears matching the same shade of blue. Her hair was done into the same loose pigtails that she always wore but today she was minus the ribbons. Instead she used dark blue hair bands to match her dark blue boots. Out of her dress hung an icy blue tail with a dark blue tip, similar to the dark blue on her boots and the icy blue on her dress.

Eliza was wearing fluffy beige boots and a brown dress. She wore brown gloves that were beige and fluffy at the ends and in her hair she had attached two large brown bunny ears that ended just above her boots in the same beige and fluffy way.

Lili wore a simple yellow dress with a black collar. The dress came to just above her knees and the ruffled sleeves hung just a few inches above her elbows. Her yellow boots and gloves looked like paws and in her hair were two triangular ears which were yellow with a black rim. Her tail was small, black and pointed and overall she had a very cutesy look.

"You really look nice today Britt." Antonio complimented.

"Thanks, Antonio." She replied.

"Now go out there and show 'em how good you are!" He cheered.

"Yeah!" She grinned.

Then she went out into the serving area. Antonio really had been very supportive of her, especially since the time that she had almost quit the café. Britt never would have had any idea of how nice he was had she stayed as a man. Really, she sort of liked Antonio when he wasn't sending ships her way or floating in the water after she'd 'annihilated' him.

The serving area looked very bare. It was just Angie cleaning up in her very cute cosplay. Then again, it was only the start of the day so there was still a lot more to come.

But after a second glance, Britt realised that the café wasn't so empty after all. In fact it was the opposite. There was a customer at one of the tables, hunched over and seemingly occupied with something... It kind of looked like they were... Drawing?

_Drawing... Who could that be? Best guess would be Italy but I doubt that he's ever been up this early. There's a first time for everything I suppose but I'm pretty certain that it isn't Italy. Who else could it be though? _

Deciding that just thinking about it would do her no good she approached the customer and got down on her one knee to perform the usual greeting.

"Welcome home master." She whispered sweetly.

The customer flinched, looking at Britt with wide eyes. Realising it was only a seemingly harmless girl, the customer returned to their normal calm state. Now that Britt had seen them look up, the customer could now be identified as America.

She stood up, trying to get a better view on what America was so busy with.

"Err... What are you doing?" She asked, and then she quickly added: "Master?" So that she wasn't breaking character.

From where Britt was standing, it looked like America had grabbed a nearby bottle of 'sugar' and had poured it onto the table. Then he had proceeded to draw in his 'sugar' canvas using his finger as a paintbrush or pencil. But what had he been drawing? Britt peered over to see that it was-

Then America scooped up the 'sugar' and quickly shoved it all into his mouth.

"Nothing." He said quickly, bits of 'sugar' spitting out of his mouth.

_The Union Jack. It looked like he was drawing my flag! But why? That's an odd thing to start drawing don't you think? True my flag does look pretty impressive with the amounts of crosses, lines and colours but that still doesn't change the fact that it isn't the sort of thing one would usually draw._

"You know that isn't sugar right? It's salt." Britt asked.

America's eyes widened and he quickly began spitting all of the sugar out and wiping his tongue.

"Blergh!" He spat. "...Yeah I knew that... At least now I do."

He looked up at her with a happy beam on his face. She'd seen this smile on many occasions before as a man. In her male opinion, he'd always dismissed this smile as a big, stupid, goofy grin that reflected the immense amount of stupidity that he possessed. However, in her female opinion, he actually looked...Sort of cute... But only sort of! She even let out a small giggle which she couldn't hold back.

"So what were you drawing?" She asked.

"Oh nothin'. Just a flag of a... Guess we weren't exactly friends so let's just call it an acquaintance." America explained.

"Oh? Why weren't you friends?" She asked, faking curiosity.

"Well he didn't trust me enough to tell me where he was goin' and we always fought so we weren't all that close." America shrugged his shoulders.

"So who is this man? If he's not a friend or an enemy then who is he?"

"Oh he's a lot of things."

"How so?"

"Well you see he was a spying, vampire, wizard, angel, police enforcing, absolutely invincible, British pirate gentleman."

"Oka- wait what? Pirate gentleman? That doesn't sound like it would work."

Britt had never heard it that way before, so she never really realised the odd contradiction.

"Well it did, he made it work. Guess that's what made him great."

"Right."

Britt was trying her very hardest not to blush. Fortunately America didn't notice her struggle and continued to talk.

"So what's your name? I've... Run into you a coupla times but I never caught your name."

"It's Brittany."

"Brittany?"

"Oh you can call me Britt for short."

"'Kay..."

It was obvious that America had been expecting a last name or maybe even a country name, but after all it wasn't like Britt could really tell him. That would really put her in a tricky situation.

"Well I'm America! But my real name's Alfred so just call me that!" He beamed.

"Sure. Beats calling everybody master and mistress." Britt smiled.

"Dude that must be pretty hard on ya Britt."

"Yeah I guess..."

_Son of a tart! We've only known each other for a few minutes and already he's asked me to call him by his real name! He never asked me that during my time as a man. Obviously he'd rather trust a girl rather than his former big brother. Really I'm quite angry with myself._

"So what did you want Alfred?" She asked.

"Oh if it's fine by you then I'd like a burger."

"Burger. Got it."

_Trust that stupid Yank to order a burger. Better go tell Kat..._

* * *

><p>Britt delivered the burger rather speedily, much to America's delight. As he pigged out on the burger (and the small plate of fries which Britt had kindly provided him with) he wore a look of happiness and content on his face that Britt recalled was only visible when she fed him. It was a certain, special kind of happiness for him.<p>

"So!" America spat, mouth still full with food. "When is-?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" She snapped.

"Okay, okay!" America sighed. Then he swallowed. "When's your break?"

"In about 3 hours." Britt told him. "Why?"

"Well maybe, if ya want, we could-"

"Oh my." Britt gasped. "I'm sorry but I believe there's something I need to attend to. If you don't mind, may I be excused, master?"

Without waiting for a reply, Britt left the room leaving America lost for words and looking a little crestfallen.

"Dude..." America whispered. "Did that girl just reject the US of A?"

* * *

><p><em>Phew. Dodged a bullet there! If I didn't know any better, I'd say America was just about to ask me out on a date! Thank heavens that I managed to pull that off politely. The plan went off without a-<em>

"Britt!"

She turned a corner and bumped into Eliza. She looked quite cross and slightly annoyed as her hands were on her hips and her brows were directed downwards.

"Vhat ze heck vas zhat?" She demanded.

"I-I-" Britt began.

But Eliza wasn't finished. She carried on, ignoring Britt's attempts to concoct an explanation.

"You just hurt Mr America's feelings!" Eliza snapped.

"Well I-I... Yes..." Britt stuttered.

"Vhy? Vhy vould you do such a zing?"

"At the moment I'd just like to concentrate on my work. Dating is very complicated and I wouldn't want to risk damaging my work life."

"Hmm... But still, you could have just spared a little time for poor Mr America. Zhat vas really quvite hurtful."

"Okay yeah I'll remember that."

"I vill hold you to zhat."

"Don't worry. Next time I'll be nicer. I can guarantee it because you have the word of a..."

Britt struggled to think of a word. As a man, she would have said a gentleman but obviously she couldn't say that anymore.

"A lady?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah... The word of a lady. Now is there anything I can do to avoid serving America?"

"Hmmm... Ze toilet needs unclogging."

And with that, Eliza handed Britt a plunger and Britt set off for the toilets with her head hung and arms trailing down at her sides. Suddenly, a lunch date with America didn't sound that bad after all...

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh that's gotta hurt! Poor Britt... It's a shame that you're not a plumber... Or an Italian... Or maybe just Italy. I can't really make reference to the stuff I used to like without thinking of Hetalia. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TODAY'S COSPLAY:<strong>

**Fandom: Pokemon (Hellz yeah! XD)**

**Britt- Kirlia**  
><strong>Lili- Pichu<strong>  
><strong>Elizaveta- Lopunny<strong>  
><strong>Angie- Glaceon<strong>

**Pokemon FTW! I'm a huge Pokemon fan so it is sort of hard to pick which one is my favourite but out of them all I'd have to say Glaceon! It's not my favourite Pokemon though... Anyone want to have a guess at who my favourite Pokemon is? Today's cosplay was the ideas of the people mentioned at the start and the customer was my idea!**

**So review, send me a PM with suggestions or whatever and try and guess my favourite pokemon! I'll try and think of some sort of reward for those who can if you really want!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sayonara minna-san!<strong>

**~Neko**

* * *

><p><strong>P.S Today in school I said Sayonara and my best friend said minna-san. It was embarrassing. Then my other friend tried to glomp me saying she was my fangirl but I told her I have no fangirls, just readers. She says I do. Do I have fangirls? Please tell me if you consider yourself to be one because I want to prove her wrong! Stable friendship FTW!<strong>


	11. Patriotic sundae!

**Good evening chaps! ...Nah Britt it just doesn't feel right.**

**Britt: What do you mean?**  
><strong>Angel: I mean it doesn't sound right.<strong>  
><strong>Britt: It's polite and British!<strong>  
><strong>Angel: Do I have to be British? Can't I be Japanese?<strong>  
><strong>Alfred: Dude, earlier you had fish and chips.<strong>  
><strong>Angel: ...Angel has no further comments at this time. Except for review replies.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Neelh<span>- Darn it. You know that you've proved me wrong? Now I have to face her and say that I do have fans.**

**XXxxNaRu-ChAnxxXX- Union Jack FTW! I find myself laughing when I see t because I think of England and then Hetalia. Be prepared for some more Union Jack related USUK moments in this chapter!**

**escritoria- Pokemon rocks! I have a Pikachu T-shirt but I'm growing out of it now... I'm honoured to hear that you're honouring my fanfiction! I've finished Ouran now and I wanna make an Ouran reference in here. I have two ideas. I'm like Tamaki! YAY! USUK will always prevail and don't you forget it!**

**Myrna Maeve- I'll certainly think about it since it has been suggested more than once! Gotta love Pokemon... And gotta catch 'em all! **

**Valkyrie99- Oh I'll look into that! My friend happens to be a huge Bleach fan and also a France (pervert) so I'm sure he'll know the most revealing outfits to pick!**

**Oceanfur- I have quite a few select favourite Pokemon but only one is my absolute favourite. I think a lot are cool but I have a few favourites because I try and keep it limited. Oh well please try and remember it soon! Alfred probably won't get rejected again with Eliza backing him up now though...**

**MDWOLFGIRL- Well if you really really want then I can tell you who will find out first (though in a PM maybe because I don't want the others to get a little shock if they accidentally read) and sorry for my lack of descriptive skills! ^^' I fail.**

**xMilkyTea- Iggy is so cute... Alfred's crush is cuter though. 0_0 Shugo Chara? OH HELLZ YES! I mean this in a non-creepy way but I love you! I must write that now! I desperately wanted to do it but no-one suggested it but now I just have to. Me and my friend were brainstorming it at school today.**

**ilovechocolate- Let the inner fangirl out! Though I shouldn't because that gets bad results. Thank you very much! ^^**

**Rogue 2k8- BTW I was not expecting you to read this at all being a fairly new Hetalia fan. I'm so grateful! Yes you do read fast. Wow only the second? Wow... Halo cosplay? Hmm maybe but the audience seems to be mainly bent on shojo-female stuff but I will think about it. Yeah I'm glad someone suggested that... ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Tanoshimu!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Britt." Lili called.<p>

"Oh hi Lili." Britt smiled.

"Ve need you to go to Boss Spain's office to collect your pay." Lili explained.

"Oh okay then."

Britt headed upstairs to Spain's office. She knocked on the door and from inside she heard a voice call the words 'come in' but not in the Spanish accent that she expected. She walked in to see a man wearing mostly white and standing by the window. He turned around to look at Britt, then she realised it was Kiku.

"Oh, konnichiwa Britt." He greeted.

"Kiku? What are you doing here? I was expecting Antonio." Britt asked.

"Mr Spain is occupied with... Other matters, which is what I would rike to talk to you about. I would rike you to go and monitor Mr Spain, if you do then I will pay you more." Kiku explained.

"Monitor? You mean spy don't you." Britt questioned.

"Not spy, just simpry forrow him and track everything that he does. I want you to-" Kiku began.

Britt raised an eyebrow in question, staring at Kiku to make him confess his real intentions. Kiku stopped as she raised a questionable eyebrow and then sighed.

"Okay yes I want you to spy on him." Kiku confessed.

Britt smiled slyly in a knowing sort of way. Firstly because of the fact that she managed to persuade Kiku into revealing his real plans but secondly because of what she had been forced to do: spying, one of her many specialities.

"No worries then! When it comes to spying no-one is-"

But then Britt stopped herself for she sounded too much like her former male self. Kiku tilted his head, indicating that he had noticed this. So Britt instantly tried to cover it up.

"Well let's just say I'm a pretty good spy. You can count on me!" She smiled.

Then she left the room, earning some weird looks from Japan as she did.

"Britt sounded rike someone else just now... I wonder..." Kiku muttered aloud.

* * *

><p>Britt dashed down the stairs, getting out her favourite cloak as she did so. Outside the sky was lined with traces of white and blue and the blinding light of the sun made Britt's dark cloak contrast look very sinister.<p>

Then Britt saw Antonio turning the street corner. She immediately followed him through a series of dark alleyways until they eventually stopped. Antonio was in a crowded market place and Britt was hiding in the alley.

_I suppose I must look a little dodgy. Ah well it's not like I'm a man anymore so I won't get into as much trouble if I get caught spying on someone. I'm beginning to like some of the points of being a woman... But only a few so don't get the wrong idea. Wait a minute, what's that?_

Suddenly out of the crowd emerged a dark haired young man. He approached Antonio with his arms folded, not looking very pleased. Antonio, upon seeing that the person he had been waiting for had arrived, immediately turned around looking brightened up and definitely a lot lighter (though he had been quite bright anyway).

_Wait a tic, is that Romano? What's he doing here? Why would Antonio leave for this? I really don't understand... I know that Antonio raised the guy so that means there's nothing going on between them... Right?_

Antonio took Romano's hand and the Italian looked away with a frown and strangely, a blush. Antonio raised the bouquet of flowers that he had been holding (which Britt had obviously not seen) and offered them to his date.

"Flowers. Really Toni you're so..." Romano said, struggling to think of a word.

"So... What?" Antonio grinned. "I got you some tomatoes just in case you didn't like them but they are daisies. It's like your national flower, correct?"

Britt watched the whole scene, peeking out from behind her cover wall with fascination. It was surprising how openly Antonio was to express his affections, even though it was a boy's love relationship. Britt never had much of an opinion on the subject (being a country that was constantly switching religions just a few short centuries ago) but it still always seemed quite foreign to her.

Then, all of a sudden, her vision became blocked by the colour brown. Instantly, she looked up to see...

"Dude, don't you think that looks a little dodgy?"

America. The United States of America. Obviously he hadn't recognised her and might have been about to beat her up or something but she quickly threw back her hood and he flinched slightly upon realisation of who he was addressing.

"Oh Britt! I'm sorry but you... Kinda looked like a g- I mean you looked kinda shifty. Hope ya understand me confronting you. Me being the hero and all that." Alfred explained.

"No that's fine. It's good to be alert." She smiled.

"Soo... Whatcha doin' here?" Alfred asked.

"Well I'm kind of on a mission set by Kiku."

"Japan? Nah don't even worry about it. Since you're here, you wanna go out for some ice-cream? You look like you could go for some."

"But I-"

Britt took a peek around Alfred to check on Spain and Romano. They were talking and smiling but were walking away. Obviously Britt wanted to follow them, but Alfred had other plans.

"No worries! Japan and I are homies so he'll understand! C'mon girl, don't leave me hangin'."

She stared into the puppy eyed look that Alfred was using. His blue eyes pleaded with her, gently persuading her green ones. She didn't want it to, but eventually they got the better of her.

"I guess we could go get ice-cream..." Britt shrugged her shoulders.

"Amazing! C'mon I know a totally great place..."

* * *

><p>"Alfred... How much of that ice-cream are you actually planning to eat?" Britt asked.<p>

"All of it. Why?" Alfred beamed.

"Okay... Wow I never knew they made blue and red ice-cream..."

This was apparently true because Alfred's ice-cream cone was stacked with white, blue and red ice-cream. The colours were quite vivid, not slightly more natural like you'd expect them to be.

"Well yeah! It's like a patriotic sundae!" Alfred explained.

"Is that what it's called?" Britt frowned.

"Nope. Just made it up on the spot!"

"Right..."

"You sure you'll be okay with just one scoop?"

"Very sure."

The two sat together on the bench and both looked in opposite directions. Britt had her one hand rested on the bench and the other was holding her ice-cream cone. Alfred had his one hand around his ice-cream but was slowly putting the other hand down...

Then it happened. For a small second, their fingertips met, sending a shock wave down both of their spines, though Britt had more of a reaction than Alfred for she let out a small but still rather loud yelp which made Alfred (with his hero senses) jump up upon hearing it.

As he did this, his ice-cream flew backwards and dropped onto the floor. He looked down and stared at it, slightly upset.

"Oh Alfred I'm so sorry!" Britt apologised.

"It's fine. You okay though?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, yes. But that's not the point! I ruined your patriotic sundae!"

"Haha! But don't sweat it. I wasn't buyin' it 'cause of my country anyways..."

Then Alfred looked down at the red, white and blue explosion that lay spattered onto the floor. Britt looked down too, eyes widening with realisation.

_He wasn't buying it for-? Hang on does that mean he was thinking of me? Our flags have the same colours... But then again, most countries do! Was he really thinking about me? No... It's not possible..._

Britt dragged her mind away from this thought and slowly got up from the bench. She then slowly approached Alfred and held up what she was holding to his face.

"Here." She muttered.

"Huh?"

"Go on, have my ice-cream. I don't want it anyway."

"Well... Thanks!"

Then Alfred took it and licked it, smiling down at Britt as he did so. She smiled up at him and the two just gazed into each other's eyes for a second. As a man, Britt had never really noticed how beautiful his eyes were. That brilliant shade of blue was simply dazzling and she found herself lost in it.

"Tastes... Great..." Alfred whispered.

"Glad to hear it..." She whispered back.

They stared for a couple more seconds, not really caring about what they were saying but eventually Britt had to tear herself away from the blue pools that were Alfred's eyes.

"Well... I guess I should be heading back to the café..." Britt sighed.

"Huh? Oh yeah right. Tell my bud Japan I said hey." Alfred said, walking away with his new ice-cream in hand.

* * *

><p><em>Ahh... That went well. At least better than I thought it would. Ameri- Alfred's pretty nice when he's not throwing insults in your face or being stupidly annoying. Maybe I-<em>

"Britt!"

"AH!"

Then she bumped into Eliza who was standing there with a glint of excited attitude in her. She had her hands clapped together and looked happier than Britt had probably ever seen her.

"I'm so proud of you! Zhat vas vunderful!" She praised Britt.

"Wait you were watching?" Britt gasped.

"Vell of course! Zhat vas really sveet! Now all you have to do is take ze next step!" Eliza explained.

"Right and that would be?"

"Vell asking him on a real date of course!"

"Oh. Well I'll think about it but the whole ice-cream thing was a bit of a one-off so-"

Britt stopped going on, for Eliza was looking her directly in the eyes with a scary sort of look. It was a cross between puppy dog and threatening. Out of the two, Britt felt more threatened than guilty so she immediately tried to appease her.

"I mean, I wouldn't want to seem too keen or anything. I'll wait for him to ask okay? I'll say yes when he does, don't worry." Britt explained.

Eliza clapped her hands together and smiled once more. She sparkled with delight and Britt shifted uncomfortably. Sure she said that she'd say yes, narrowly dodging a bullet but when the time came, would she really do as she promised?

She would have to be patient to find out, but Britt was sure that the time to make that decision would be arriving soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes... Soon enough... If you guys are really impatient then I'll just say this: prepare to see the start of that decision making in about two chapter's time. That is after the- wait no I can't say! Spoilers!<strong>

**I've thought of a reward (for those who can guess my favourite Pokemon)! If you can guess, then I will do a side chapter revolving around one of the pairings that you choose! Sound good? Start guessing! I'll give you two hints: it's in Generation 3 and is above 300. You can only vote... Twice let's say and well just have fun with this!**

**So guess, PM, review and...**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	12. Date?

**Konnichiwa~! In response to the whole 'Guess my favourite Pokemon' thing... I'm afraid that no-one got it right! So because none of you were all that close, I'll give you some more hints!**

**It's above 360 (meaning it isn't Wynaut: number 360) and is mostly blue. I know most of them are blue but it can't be too obvious now can it? I suppose you'd expect me to like a cutesy sort of Pokemon like Skitty (which is what most of you said) and to tell you the truth, I loved that Pokemon one time and I even named my cat Skitty.**

**Valkyrie99- Oh thank you! I feel like Prussia now, though I don't really fancy going around saying 'I'm awesome'...**

**Oceanfur- As long as you don't die for realz then that's okay with me! Don't underestimate the power of Delcatty though. Back when I was about... 7 maybe? I was fighting Groudon, trying to capture him but... He fainted my whole team... All except for Delcatty. But just using her and moves like Sing and Assist, I managed to capture Groudon! Wow... To be down to only one Pokemon... I must have sucked pretty hard as a kid.**

**Myrna Maeve- Sounds good! My friend tried to explain Inuyasha to me one time and it sounded interesting!**

**escritoria- I loved the ice cream scene too. I would totally eat it too! It reminds me of America and England but... It would also mean Russia and France. I love Hungary so much in this! Especially the scene where... Oops can't tell you!**

**fire hores is awesome- SHUGO CHARA! ...I'm sorry but I just love that anime so much! I must do a Shugo Chara cosplay at some point. What d'you think about Britt as Hoshina Utau? She's my favourite character apart from Yuiki Yaya.**

**osa-chan- I think it's like a way to keep an eye on him. I dunno, someone wanted a Spamano date and I couldn't resist! Spamano FTW!**

**XxilovechocolatexX- (Chapter 11) Yes. What does it MEAN? Hey you can be lazy if you wanna! I really don't mind! I know it's very cute right? The inner fangirl is hard to tame. Especially mine. Thank goodness that she hasn't surfaced properly in front of you all.**

**XxilovechocolatexX- (Chapter 1) Now that you've mentioned it, I've actually started that chapter since I'm a few chapters ahead. In fact, since the anime has popped up so many times I'm actually watching it right now! It's like my new anime.**

**Neelh- Not Skitty unfortunately! As I said before, I did like it one time. I've named my cat Skitty but it's a boy so :/ Try looking in a Pokedex for Hoenn then, it might help.**

**xMilkyTea- Now that Arthur's a girl, Alfred's definitely the cutest guy in this thing! I-I mean his crush is cute. Yeah... Shugo Chara definitely! I've thought Hoshina Utau for Britt (as Seraphic Charm) whatcha think?**

**MDWOLFGIRL- Bzzt! Not Skitty! Aww he probably will eventually. I shan't give you direct spoilers though ^^**

**Majj- Sorry it took a while! I've been having trouble with uploads and school work and things like that... Sorry! I hope this is soon enough!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tanoshimu!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Zhere! All done!" Eliza smiled triumphantly.<p>

"Thanks... So I'm meant to be like some kind of psycho today?" Britt asked.

Britt had her long hair down but strands of it were tied back with a pale, cream ribbon. Her shirt was short-sleeved and white and her skirt was blue. Her ribbon around her collar was also blue, but with stripes and she wore dark black shoes accompanied by knee-high socks.

"Yes, und I am your sister! Isn't zhat vunderful?" Eliza beamed.

"Yeah I suppose so." Britt mumbled.

Eliza had her hair tied into a high ponytail and, like Britt, she wore a white shirt but this one was tucked in and accompanied by a green tie and yellow vest. She had a very long pink skirt and black ankle boots but her socks were bunched up low, unlike Britt's knee-high ones.

"Are you ready?" Lili asked.

"Yeah. Wow you look cute today Lili!" Britt gasped.

It was true. Lili was wearing a dainty green dress and white sailor collar and had black tights and small brown school shoes. She wore a yellow tie with her sailor collar and in her hair was a black headband.

Lili blushed at the compliment she had been paid and together they all walked out. Britt caught sight of Angie, who was wearing a typical blue Japanese sailor uniform with matching blue tie. She had also taken her hair out of her signature pigtails but still she looked very pretty.

"Good luck today." Angie whispered. "I've heard that the countries you're serving are crazy."

_Oh great, that's just what I need. But as I always say: back straight, shoulders back, stiff upper lip. Even if the countries are crazy, I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle. I've probably handled them before since I've dealt with many a crazy country in the past..._

The serving area was more populated than usual. The waitresses dispersed, Eliza quickly gesturing to Britt's designated table. The blonde female (or is it male?) looked to the table to see two seats occupied. One by a country in a big coat and white scarf and the other by a girl in a maid outfit, looking like she really should be working at the café.

_Russia and Belarus... I should have known. But why is Russia actually with his sister? I thought he craved to get away from her? At meetings in the past, I recall him telling me about her, how she's insane and wishes to marry him. I wonder why he's now suddenly having the courage to sit with her?_

Britt of course assumed it was Belarus and Russia. She could only see the back of Russia but she could clearly see that his dinner partner was Belarus so, taking a deep breath, she approached them and got down on one knee to say:

"Welcome home master- and mistress of course."

Belarus had the same glare that she always had on her face, it wasn't really the best look for such a pretty face.

"Hmph. Took you long enough." Belarus glared.

_I wasn't that long... The Café only just practically opened..._

"Can I offer you a wet towel?" Britt asked.

"No."

_Shouldn't she ask Russia first? Wow this girl's creepy... Guess I'll just continue..._

"What would you like to eat?"

Belarus told her what she wanted but Britt's mind trailed off. Russia hadn't said a word. She hadn't even been able to look at Russia out of fear that Belarus would stick a knife in her back or something.

"Erm... What will the master have...?"

She asked this as she turned to look at Russia, only to see that he had his scarf tied around his mouth like a gag. He was wide eyed and trying to say things but only muffled sounds emerged.

"He'll just have some vodka." Belarus told her.

"Err why is he tied up like that?" Britt asked.

"Don't ask questions. We're on a date here." Belarus growled.

Then Britt went off to avoid the tense atmosphere around the two siblings. She headed immediately to the kitchen, not taking a second glance back.

"Hello Britt!" Kat smiled.

As she turned around, she made that noise again that sounded like that of an elephant bouncing, or something like that. Britt told her what her customers had ordered, but Kat merely responded by widening her eyes, and then speaking.

"Wait a minute. Does this mean that my sister Belarus and my brother Russia are here?" Kat gasped in question.

"Y-yeah..." Britt muttered nervously.

"That's great! I hope you are liking them?"

"You could say that..." Britt told her.

* * *

><p>"Here."<p>

Britt handed Belarus her food and Russia his vodka. Belarus eyed her warily and Russia stared at Britt.

Britt turned to walk away, but stopped when she heard a muffled pleading sound. Turning back, she saw Russia. Belarus was staring back and forth from Russia to Britt and was beginning to get angry.

"You can leave us alone now. You're ruining our date." Belarus told her.

But Britt wasn't listening, instead she approached Russia and held the scarf that was binding his hands and blocking his mouth.

_I can't believe what I'm doing! Russia's a psychotic, evil brute! Have I lost my mind? If I die because of this, I blame this stupid female mindset!_

Britt freed Russia from his own scarf prison. He sat back and smiled at her the same way he always did, eyes closed and smile wide.

Belarus, on the other hand, was not as happy as her big brother. In fact she was livid, absolutely furious.

"You took my big brother from me..." Belarus whispered.

"Did I? Oh yes, I suppose I did." Britt smiled in a slightly cocky way.

"You..."

"That's enough Natalia."

There was a sound like that of an elephant bouncing and Britt turned around to see Kat standing there looking very slightly serious. Belarus (or Natalia) looked up at her big sister with amazement.

"I raised you better than this sister. Please leave this poor girl alone. She is my friend." Kat explained.

"No! I won't listen to you Katyusha!" Natalia yelled.

At this, Kat started crying. The fact that her own little sister didn't even listen to her upset her quite a lot, but then again there were quite a lot of things that made her cry. She was a huge crybaby after all.

"Sis. Stop it."

Britt, Natalia and Katyusha turned around to see Russia sitting there, not smiling anymore.

"Please sis. Don't kill this girl just because she butted in on our situation."

_Butted in? You wanted me to help you! How can you say that when I saved you? Ungrateful so and so... I can't believe I ever even allied myself with this guy..._

Then Natalia left the café, leaving Britt, Kat and Russia together around a table.

"Ivan... Are you okay?" Kat asked.

"Yes sister. I'm fine." Russia (or Ivan) replied.

"And you Britt? I hope you are okay after that." Kat said, turning to Britt.

"Yes, I'm fine." Britt told her.

"That's good to hear!" Kat smiled.

But then Kat's smile dropped, for she realised what she was doing. Tears began to build up again and she covered her face with her hands and shook her head.

"Oh no! I forgot: my boss told me I'm never allowed to see you again!" Kat wailed.

She proceeded to run away but Ivan grabbed her by the wrist, stopping her mid-elephant jump. Kat looked back at her brother with welled up tears in her eyes.

"Please sis, don't leave. I've missed you so much. Let's spend the day together." Ivan explained.

"Oh no I can't. If Antonio or Kiku find me slacking off then I'll get in trouble." Kat told him.

Then Britt stepped in. "I could talk to them if you want. I'm sure someone else can do the cooking."

"Really Britt? You would do that for me?" Kat gasped.

"Sure. We are friends after all." Britt smiled.

Kat beamed at her new found friend and sat down with her brother. Ivan looked up at her with a smile that didn't look in the least bit threatening or creepy... For once. Britt shot a quick smile at the two short haired siblings and proceeded to head for Antonio's office.

* * *

><p>"Ah come on in Britt!" Spain called in his chirpy voice.<p>

Britt did as she was told. Inside, Antonio was sitting at his large desk and Kiku was standing next to him with his hands behind his back. Britt took a few more steps in and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Antonio, Russia has come to visit and Kat has taken the day off to spend with him. That's okay right?" Britt explained.

Suddenly, Kiku took his hands out from behind his back and his eyes widened in shock. Antonio looked up at him with a blank face and nodded. Kiku quickly composed himself once more and put his hand to his mouth to cough.

"Britt. I am sorry for this sudden turn of events but we are in deep trouble." Kiku explained.

"Huh? I don't get it... What's going on?" Britt asked.

"You see, at six o crock today we are going to be visited by an important customer." Kiku told her.

"But why's that a sudden problem?"

"Well Britt..." Antonio began. "This customer's like a critic. If we don't have a cook then Café Cosplay will be lacking in food. If we're lacking in food then..."

"Then... What?" Britt asked nervously.

"Then Café Cospray will be crosed down."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! I'm sorry about that but lately the temptation to leave a cliffhanger has been too great! If you leave reviews then it will increase the likelihood of the next chapter coming out sooner! But please look forward to next time, because the USUK fluffiness level will increase dramatically!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TODAY'S COSPLAY:<strong>

**Fandom: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni**

**Britt- Shion Sonozaki**  
><strong>Eliza- Mion Sonozaki<strong>  
><strong>Lili- Satoko Houjou<strong>  
><strong>Angie- Rena Ryugu<strong>

**I've wanted to watch this anime for quite a while but haven't gotten around to doing it... It was suggested by XXxxNaRu-ChAnxxXX and the customer was a mix of Neelh and Aqua-Death's!**

* * *

><p><strong>Review, PM if you have a question and please remember to vote for who you think my favourite Pokemon is! Remember to bear in mind the hints from the start and...<strong>

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	13. For realz

**Konnichiwa! I feel like I haven't been updating as often. If that's the case then truly I am sorry. I've been busy with a lot of other stuff. I've been beta-ing, doing school work, babysitting, writing for "When you wish upon an Angel" and having problems with stupid solicitors... I think the babysitting was the worst though, my brother's a nightmare I tell you!**

**Final hints for the 'Guess Angel's favourite Pokemon': It's between 370-375. If no-one gets this then I shall be shocked, shocked I say! I'm really excited to see what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS!<strong>

**escritoria- ...I'm sorry. XD We keep saying that at school, it's really funny and w've now lost all meaning for the words. Now we say Es tut mir leid (sorry in German). I apologise in advance for the chapter then. You and your precious Spain. I can't blame you though, I wouldn't want anything to happen to my Iggy.**

**Oceanfur- No don't give up! Come on give it one more go. Delcatty power FTW! I called my Mudkip Kipmud. Many times. I restart the game often when I get bored. Yes! Go play Sapphire! I did have Ruby but I gave it away to someone who had no Pokemon games. I was very generous as a kid... Apparently I still am. Ah well I still have Emerald.**

**Valkyrie99- So can I. But when I told this to my friends they pictured Russia tying China up instead. RoChu fangirls, what am I to do with them? Oh thank you, whenever someone says me or my work is awesome I feel like having a sparkle party with Prussia!**

**XXxxNaRu-ChAnxxXX- Oh yeah of course I did! It was a good request. I kind of want to watch Higurashi but I can scare quite easily so maybe it's not the best idea. Sorry for the cliffhanger ^^'**

**LightningIzzy- I have no further comments at this time. Oh but high five for being a halfer and a love child! Especially when it's USUK! Now you have the power to prove that USUK works to all those haters out there!**

**MDWOLFGIRL- That's out Iggy for ya! I'm sorry it's not Sealeo... Sealeo is okay but I prefer Spheal. Oh and it's not Spheal either. Just to warn you.**

**osa-chan- Not quite sure how you can love a story but whatever floats your boat! The story loves you back then. At least I think it does. I don't control it. Darn you're a fangirl? I told my friend I din't have any and she said I did. You've just proved me wrong. Pretty easy to do actually.**

**Cupcakinator- (Chapter 12) Higurashi does look cool though I'm afraid I probably won't be able to get through it without freaking out. I think British cooking is good. Except mine. I really don't get British stereotypes. Apart from the teeth, I can understand that one because it's true.**

**Cupcakinator- (Chapter 11) Yes I was a little confused when I saw Piplup but I'm glad you corrected it! Well done! Not Metagross I'm afraid. Good try though!**

**Neelh- Yes, pretty funny isn't it? ...And that my friend, is why you are a genius. Very funny, you do know how to make me laugh XD**

**XxilovechocolatexX- I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! Yes that inner fangirl also gets annoying. Chapter's here so don't kill me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**Screw the rules- This is a reference to Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series. The original scene is between a rich kid called Kaiba and an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh called Yami:**

**Yami: Wait a moment did you just summon a bunch of monsters in one turn?**  
><strong>Kaiba: Yeah, so?<strong>  
><strong>Yami: That's against the rules isn't it?<strong>  
><strong>Kaiba: Screw the rules! I have money. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tanoshimu!<strong>

* * *

><p>"I-I... What the hell?" Britt asked.<p>

"The café will be closed down." Antonio told her, repeating what Kiku had said.

"Well what are we going to do then?" Britt asked in a panic.

"Calm down Britt." Kiku ordered.

"I am calm you-!" But then Britt stopped herself.

In any other situation she would have yelled at them. That certainly was her go to option as a man however, she was a woman now and she had almost forgotten her position: she was a waitress, not a country and if she angered another country then she'd be in deeper trouble than she normally might have. So reluctantly, she took a deep breath in and one out to symbolise calming.

"Very good. Now Britt, we will figure out something eventuarry, until then you must continue working. That is all." Kiku explained.

Britt nodded and walked out of the door. Letting the worry get to her, she vented it out with a heavy sigh. If she lost the job then what else would she do to get money? Maybe she would have to- no she couldn't lower herself to France's level. She would continue to live as a respectable lady/ gentleman in disguise.

"Vhy don't you do it?"

Britt jumped at the voice. She turned around to see Eliza resting against the wall next to the office she had just left. Britt had not noticed her there, had she been listening in on the conversation?

"Ze cooking I mean, vhy don't you do it?" Eliza repeated.

Then all of a sudden, several voices popped into Britt's head- all related to her infamous cooking skills...

* * *

><p>"<em>Your food is dry and bland and your palette is unrefined! Don't even think of trying to compete with moi!"<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Aiya! Britain, your cooking sucks ball!"<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Please Britain! Don't feed me any of your cooking! I have a white flag and I'm not afraid to use it! ...Well I may be slightly afraid but I surrender!"<em>

* * *

><p>All those insults had been directed at him during his time as a man and even though he never let them get to him at the time, they deeply cut him.<p>

"I'm... Not a very good cook." She muttered truthfully.

"Vow really? I never vould have suspected zat. I reckon you are a good cook zough, so don't turn my offer down so quvickly." Eliza told her.

The two walked downstairs together, ready to resume the day as normal even though it may be their last. Eliza split from Britt and gestured the young 'female' in a certain direction. Britt thought it a little weird for Eliza to allocate her a certain table but she soon understood why...

"Sup Britt!"

And there sat Alfred, face now fully lit up since Britt had entered the room. Britt got down on her one knee like usual and prepared to say the greeting.

"Welcome home ma-"

"Dude you don't need to do this every time y'know?" Alfred told her.

"Yes I do. It's the café's rules." Britt explained.

"Well... Screw the rules!" Alfred beamed. "I don't like seein' ya so formal. It's like you're my servant or something."

"As long as I'm within the café's confinements, that's the way things are."

"Hmm..."

He looked down and held his chin in a thinking sort of position but then a small, sly grin crept across Alfred's face as he looked back up at Britt. She took a step back, fearing what America was about to say but then America stood up and took a step forward, not wanting to let her get away.

"In that case, how 'bout a date this Saturday?" America asked.

"W-what?" Britt asked.

"You heard me. You, me at a restaurant this Friday. No jokes, this is for realz."

Britt continued to back away until she reached the wall. Alfred just stood in front of her, hands in his pockets and smiling. Britt desperately wanted to say: 'Not a chance, got to hell you stupid Yank!' but this was her male side speaking and even if she were still a male then she probably wouldn't say it anyway because she'd still be too embarrassed.

Britt continued to stutter out the letter 'I' over and over again but still she could form no proper response. Then Britt caught sight of Eliza headed for the kitchen in the background. In her hands was a tray piled up with dirty dishes but she stopped and turned to look at Britt, giving her a certain look that made Britt know what she had to say.

But still she couldn't bring herself to say it. It still didn't feel right since he was her brother after all.

"I-I don't know..." Britt mumbled.

"I see. Well I'll be round about closing time Friday to pick you up. You should have your mind made up by then right? See ya then!"

And with that, Alfred turned and left the café leaving Britt lost for words. She stood there for a few seconds but, deciding that she'd never get anything done that way, she carried on working her hardest while completely forgetting about the crisis that the café was facing, for the main thing on her mind was Alfred.

* * *

><p>"The guest will be arriving soon." Kiku warned.<p>

"I'm so scared..." Lili whimpered.

"Don't vorry Lili, it'll be alright." Eliza reassured her.

"You okay Britt?" Angie asked.

"I'm fine." Britt said muttered.

"C'mon girls! Heads held high! We can do this!" Antonio beamed.

"I hope that you're right for everyone's sake Antonio..." Britt mumbled.

Then the sounds of approaching footsteps could be heard and the vague blur of a figure could be seen through the front door.

"He's here." Britt whispered.

"Hai, I agree. Hungary, you handre the guest. Seychelles, please keep the café crean. Riechtenstein, sort out the rast few customers and Britt and Antonio, you come with me." Kiku explained.

Everyone did as instructed. Britt was puzzled but she did not question his orders and so she followed Antonio and Kiku to wherever they were leading her.

Eventually, they reached the place that Britt didn't expect them to lead her: the kitchen. She began to wonder why she was there but then a horrible sneaking suspicion started to cross her mind.

"Britt, today you're cooking for the guest." Kiku told her.

That was exactly what she had thought. She stared at Kiku like he was insane, and obviously if Kiku had known who she really was then he would have seen how insane he really was. But obviously that was not the case and so Britt was still the first choice for today's chef.

"But my cooking's terrible!" Britt protested.

"Funny, Hungary said that you were an amazing cook."

Eliza. Britt was going to kill that girl if she ever got through this.

"Look Britt, think of it this way." Antonio began. "If you're really terrible, then we're going down anyway so why not give it a go?"

"I suppose..." Britt mumbled.

"Great, we can reave you to it." Kiku said, leaving the room with Antonio.

As they left, Antonio gave her a small thumbs-up to wish her good luck and Britt simply smiled back reassuringly. However, when they left the room, she threw a small fit and proceeded to try and pull her hair out. But then she stopped, realising how girly she must have looked.

"What am I doing...? This is way too girly! I need to man up and do this even if I'm going to fail at it! Stiff upper lip!" She shouted triumphantly.

And so, she set to her task of cooking for the guest.

* * *

><p>"You ready Britt?" Eliza asked.<p>

"Eliza! I'm gonna kill you!" Britt hissed.

"Vunderful but can it vait until later? Now I need to serve ze customer." Eliza told her.

Reluctantly, Britt handed the dish to Eliza and the brown haired nation took the dish into the serving area. Britt peered around the corner to look into the room that Eliza had just entered and there sat at the middle table was the feared guest/critic that everyone was in an uproar about.

"Here you go, _master_." Eliza said through clenched teeth.

It was obvious that Eliza wasn't happy with this, like it pained her to call this person master. But then again, who could blame her when it was _him_ that she was serving.

"Merci, 'Ungary."

Francis Bonnefoy smiled at the dish that had been placed in front of him. Antonio, Kiku, Angie and Lili all joined Britt at her side and they all watched Francis put the fork to his mouth with bated breath. Eliza had both of her hands clasped together and pressed to her chest, inwardly hoping with all her might.

Then Francis ate it. He chewed for a few seconds and then swallowed. His eyes widened, which Britt presumed was from shock of the bad food. Her café career was all over.

"Mon dieu!" Francis gasped. "Zis is...Pretty good!"

Everyone turned to Britt with shock, though no-one was as shocked as Britt. Her cooking was actually good? But that didn't make any sense! Her cooking was never good as a man so why would that change now? Maybe her cooking might be a little better but even if that was the case then why did Francis say it was good?

"Well, au revoir Café Cosplay. You will be 'earing about me soon, I can guarantee it." Francis smiled.

Then he left the café. As soon as he left, Britt took the liberty of walking up to the door and changing to sign to 'closed'. But when she turned around, she was immediately attack hugged by Lili, Eliza and Antonio. Angie and Kiku just stood watching. Angie was smiling awkwardly at the affectionate greeting that the others made and Kiku just coughed, covered his mouth and nodded.

"Ah guys what the hell?" Britt cried.

"You did it Britt!" Spain beamed.

"I told you zat you vere a good cook!" Eliza smiled.

"Guys I want to be able to breathe!" Britt snapped.

But they didn't listen: they just continued to hug her in a celebratory and friendly way and as the more time went on, the less Britt seemed to care. She just closed her eyes and let each of their individual warmth comfort her.

"Tsundere personarity." Kiku explained simply.

"Sure is something..." Angie laughed nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>Britt and America on a date! I wonder how this will work out? Okay so in the fanfic, today is Monday okay? The date is Friday. So we have 4 scenes (maybe more) of cosplay goodness before that so maybe in 4 chapters?<strong>

**I hope that no-one hated me for making Britt cook. I'm very thankful for the amount of reviews that I've received on this story lately. Personally, I'd like to see more reviews on my Fanfiction As Long as We're Brothers because that's a personal favourite of mine and is definitely for those of you that have read Changing History. I also have When you wish upon an Angel for those of you that would like to see different pairings from me. But that's more request based.**

**So review, vote for the Pokemon and...**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	14. Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte

**Well, zere's nozing better to do so I may as well update ****Café Cosplay... XD I'm kidding! I totally wanted to get this up ASAP 'cuz I noticed earlier in the week that I have reached 100 reviews! Unfortunately, due to depressing homework (btw, it's because the topic was depressing, not the homework. I'm a good girl see?) I have not been able to update even though I desperately wanted to.**

**We have a winner! My favourite Pokemon was guessed by Oceanfur! That's right, my favourite Pokemon is Salamance! I'm not quite sure what to offer as a reward. Perhaps a oneshot? Or was the offer a chapter based around a specific pairing? Anyway, any ideas and let me know.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>

**Oceanfur- That battle once gave me a lot of trouble. I got so frustrated with it but now I can clear it easily. Strange huh? Ah Pokemon... I love it so much. You have no idea how much I screamed when I first starting watching Hetalia and saw America's Pokemon reference. It seems so long ago that I was just a new Hetalia fan...**

**Ashe-Kuro- Oh yes I've heard of Baccano! I've desperately been trying to find it so that I can watch. I've wanted to ever since I saw that Hetalia vid crossed with it on Youtube. Nope. Swablu is cute but actually I prefer Altaria. I guess I have a thing for dragon types.**

**osa-chan- Don't worry I know what kawaii means. Yes France. If only he knew it was England...**

**Valkyrie99- I can't wait for the date chapter either. So many fluffy moments and scenes to aww at. I can't believe I've held myself back for this long.**

**K-chan- I love Vocaloid. Especially Rin. I have a cosplay and all. I've certainly heard of Angel Beats so I'll give it a try one chapter. Internet cookie? GRAZIE, DANKE, ARIGATOU AND THANK YOU! I just love Internet cookies! ^^**

**Cupcakinator- Yes perhaps that might be the case. I think we British are okay at cooking now. Except for me. I'm like England but with slightly longer hair, different colouring for my hair and eyes oh and of course I'm a girl so yeah. I don't think I did well with explaining why her cooking is okay in this chapter...**

**anon- France was totally the best person to choose. I'll think about the cosplay of course. I like the sound of Higurashi, but I doubt I'll be watching it. Oh yes that's France's pairing. He'll be going with her but it's only a small side pairing.**

**krystalanimeheart- Thank you very much! ^^**

**XXxxNaRu-ChAnxxXX- It could be real! You just have to BELIEVE. Hmm someone ruin it all? Well... You could say that. But then again, there might not be. Oh yes I'm fine with gore. I've been watching stuff like Happy Tree Friends since I was about 6. Unfortunately, thinking is a bad idea for me. It puts pressure on my brain cell (yes I didn't make that plural for a damn good reason) and I'm slightly worried that a war of some sort may spark off. Just saying.**

**escritoria- Yeah heroes ask people like a BOSS! Or like a HERO. As for me, I'm like an ASSISTANT! It must have been the universe. You're probably right. Or Eliza still has her God powers from when she cosplayed Haruhi Suzumiya. The Café will survive. I think.**

**Neelh- You kind of make it sound tiring that you're reading this. Please don't push yourself. Remember, you don't have to read. But I'm glad to see you're reviewing again.**

**MDWOLFGIRL- Yeah if he knew it was England then he'd probably throw it back up again. Ewww... That's not a pretty picture...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**_Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte_- This is German for Blackforest Gateau.  
><em>Wiener Melange<em>- The name is a combination of German and French meaning "Vienese Blend" it's like cappuccino (Love cappuccino) but with mild coffee and is preferably caramelised. Makes me want one.  
><em>Danke schön<em>- Thank you very much in German. I think. If not then you have permission to alert my German teacher and she will probably be surprised that I got it wrong though may also punish me by making me write it out many times. I think that's the punishment she gives? I've never been punished before because I'm good at German. ^^  
><em>Schwarzwald<em>- A forest (name meaning Black Forest) in southwestern Germany. It looks beautiful. Almost cartoony. Though I had to spoil it in German class by saying that Germany wanted Italy to explore his "Black Forest" making Hollie giggle. **

* * *

><p><strong>Tanoshimu!<strong>

**P.S As you can tell, I've used a lot of knowledge from my German classes to create this chapter.**

**Warning: AusHun. If you really hate the pairing then skip to "The next day..."**

* * *

><p>Eliza and Britt entered the café together, only to be greeted by a strange and unfamiliar sight: the café was packed with many different countries. It was certainly a surprising, yet welcome sight to the two young girls and so they quickly slipped into the changing rooms to collect their outfits for the day.<p>

Britt had her hair separated into two parts and she had buns on her head. She wore a sailor uniform with a pinky red ribbon on her front and back and she had long boots matching the colour of her ribbons. All were mostly similar. Eliza had shorter boots and wore mainly pink and green, Lili wore mostly blue and Angie wore mainly red with some light purple.

These outfits were extremely popular in Kiku's country and seemed fitting for today since they had a lot more customers than usual. Britt was about to walk into the serving area, but stopped when she realised that Eliza wasn't following.

"Eliza, you coming?" Britt asked.

Eliza said nothing. She just continued to stare at a solitary table that was set up in the corner. Britt turned in the direction that Eliza was facing to see a lonely man sitting at this table. A man, who wore glasses, had blue-slightly purple eyes and dark brown hair with one strand that stood on end, similar to America or Italy.

Britt recognised this man as Austria, Eliza's former husband and housemate. He'd always been a solitary sort of person, sitting in his house at his piano. Britt didn't know much about him but she knew that he and Eliza had a history.

"Oh... Eliza do you still want to work?" Britt asked.

"Yes... I do. After all, vhen you like someone you should go after zem right?" Eliza explained.

Britt nodded, not fully listening but after replaying what Eliza had said in her mind she immediately snapped to attention just as Eliza approached Austria's table.

"When you... Like someone?" Britt whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>"Velcome home master." Eliza greeted.<p>

"Yes vell-"

Then, as Austria was looking up, he soon realised who he was addressing and stopped talking. He looked her revealing outfit up and down before saying:

"Elizaveta! Vhat are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm vorking, Roderich. Now, can I get you a hand tovel?" She smiled.

"Zat's not ze point! Don't change ze subject! I zhought you vere done vorking, vich is vhy you left!"

"I was done vorking for you Roderich. I didn't say I vas done vorking officially."

"You could have continued vorking in my house... Vhy did you leave?"

"You know ze answer to zat already Roderich. I couldn't continue vorking in your house forever. We all need to become independent one day."

Then there was silence. Britt watched the whole scene in awe of Eliza and her confidence. Roderich said nothing more to Eliza and so the awkward silence began. But Eliza wouldn't let it continue so she immediately said:

"So do you vant zat hand tovel?"

"No... Just ze Wiener Melange und a slice of cake, danke schön." Roderich whispered.

"Okay zen. I vill go und take care of it master." Eliza bowed.

Then Eliza left for the kitchen. Britt was about to go and serve another table but Austria caught sight of her and called her over. Once she had reached the table, Roderich closed his eyes and folded his arms. Then he proceeded to make polite conversation.

"So what is your name?" He asked.

"Britt." She answered, using one word to respond to him.

Roderich opened one eye to look at her then he closed it again.

"I see..."

Obviously, like everyone else he had been expecting a country name. It seemed that everyone that Britt met would have to live with that disappointment.

"Und how are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Britt responded.

"Tell me, is it nice vorking here?"

"Oh yes very. I've managed to make a few friends and I've discovered what I can accomplish which I didn't know before."

"How so?"

"Well I discovered that I can cook! It was when everyone was depending on me to save the café and I managed to save it with my cooking."

"Hmm... Vell vhen I play piano sometimes it is enhanced by ze people listening to me. Perhaps ze hopes und friendship vas vhat helped you succeed."

"I never thought of that..."

There was a short silence, but Roderich continued to press on to a topic he was actually interested in.

"So Elizaveta... How is she?"

"You saw her only a minute ago."

"Right, right. But does she... Still like Yaoi?"

"Ahem..."

The two turned to see Hungary standing there with a cup in one hand and a plate in the other, upon which was placed a certain type of cake.

"Oh, Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte." Roderich gasped.

"Yes und I vill be back soon to accept my money." Eliza sighed.

Then Eliza walked off to serve her next customer at another table. Roderich stared down at the cake that sat before him and grinned very slightly. Britt watched with curiosity as he sat back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"I can't believe she remembered... After all zis time..." He whispered.

"What did she remember?" Britt asked.

"Vell you see... It vas several years ago und ve vere very close to Germany so ve decided to go sightsee. Ve vent to ze forest of Schwarzwald but ended up getting separated from Germany. Ve vere lost for quite a vile und I vas beginning to get hungry..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Several years ago in Schwarzwald...<strong>_

"_Nngh..." Roderich moaned._

"_Hm? Roderich, are you okay?" Eliza asked._

_She had stopped to check on her former partner since he was a little far behind and had stopped while she had continued to walk happily, climbing over logs and getting herself dirty._

"_No, I'm hungry." Roderich explained._

"_I believe you are mistaken..." Eliza began as she walked back to join Roderich. "You see, I am Hungary und you are Austria. Did you hit your head?"_

"_You know vhat I mean." Roderich sighed._

"_Yes, yes I do. Hold on a moment."_

_Eliza reached into her bag, fished around for a bit and then she pulled out an object wrapped in a handkerchief. She unfolded it gently and handed it to Roderich who then realised that it was a slice of cake._

"_Vhat's zis? Vhere did you get it?" Roderich asked._

"_Back at ze café. I decided to keep it in case I needed it." She explained._

"_Vell zank you but vhere am I meant to sit down?" Roderich asked._

"_Just give me a minute."_

_Then without warning, Eliza began to unbutton the shirt that she was wearing. Roderich flinched backwards, almost dropping the cake._

"_E-Eliza! Vhat do you zink you're doing?" He asked._

_She pulled open the top and Roderich instinctively looked away with a steaming red face but Eliza was not as embarrassed or shy. She coughed and explained her actions with her hands rested on her hips:_

"_I'm vearing a top underneath." _

_Roderich reluctantly looked back to see her with her shirt unbuttoned and parted but also with a plain white tank top underneath. He felt even more embarrassed now but quickly tried to mask it._

"_O-oh I see..." He muttered awkwardly._

_Once the awkwardness had cleared up, Eliza took off her top and laid it on the floor like a picnic blanket. She sat down and Roderich joined her, tucking into his cake reluctantly with a plastic fork that had also been wrapped up inside the handkerchief._

"_How is it?" She asked._

"_Very tasty." He told her._

"_I am glad to hear it."_

_Then they sat there, Roderich eating his cake hungrily and Eliza just watching him with fascination as he did so. For giving him the cake, Roderich was very grateful but he also had no idea that Eliza had originally intended it for herself and that she had sacrificed that wish for him._

* * *

><p>"Wow... That was really kind of Eliza..." Britt whispered.<p>

"Yes... I suppose it vas." Roderich chuckled softly.

"Did you ever pay her back for it?"

"Actually, no I didn't..."

"Well maybe you should consider it."

* * *

><p>"Yes... Maybe..."<p>

_**The next day...**_

"Do you reckon the café will be packed again today?" Britt asked as she rested her hand on the doorknob.

"It's highly likely. After all, Francis's reviews are pretty popular." Eliza explained.

"What? Francis? That's why we have so much business?" Britt asked.

"Yes. Ah vell at least ve von't have any more surprises toda-"

But Eliza didn't have the chance to finish, for as Britt opened the door slightly a soothing and familiar sound reached her ears, making her lose track of what she was saying.

They both walked in to see all of the customer's eyes directed at one thing: in the corner there was a large black piano and sat at the piano was a most relaxed and gifted man playing it and pouring his heart and soul out like he always did. When the song was finished, Kiku joined the man at his side to explain:

"And with that, I would rike you to humbry wercome our newest edition to Café Cospray: Roderich Edelstein will be joining as an entertainer or piano prayer."

There was a huge applause which Britt joined in with but as she looked over to Elizaveta, she just saw that the brown haired nation was dumbfounded and lost for words.

* * *

><p><strong>And so, a new member joins the Café. I am hoping that he will be well accepted (being the only boy) and that his stay here is pleasant and enjoyable.<strong>

**Japan: You know Angel-san, you don't own this café.**  
><strong>Me: But I own this fic! So it's almost like I own the café! And my reviewers are my waitresses.<strong>  
><strong><span>Japan<span>: So you're saying that you own your own café.**  
><strong>Me: Yup.<strong>  
><strong><span>Japan<span>: Good rook with that, Angel-san.**  
><strong>Me: Aww call me Angel-chan, it's much cuter. Or Neko.<strong>  
><strong><span>Japan<span>: No way... Neko-sama.**  
><strong>Me: AWWW HE CALLED ME SAMA!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TODAY'S COSPLAY:<strong>

**Fandom: Sailor Moon**

**Britt- Tsukino Usagi (Sailor Moon)**  
><strong>Lili- Mizuno Ami (Sailor Mercury)<strong>  
><strong>Angie- Rei Hino (Sailor Mars)<strong>  
><strong>Eliza- Makoto Kino (Sailor Jupiter) <strong>

**I have honestly never watched Sailor Moon so I apologise for my lack of knowledge and description. The customer was shiro-tsubasa-chan's idea (who, by the way, has finally uploaded some fanfiction. Even if it is a RoChu lemon) and the cosplay idea came from Myrna Maeve and shadowwolf49.**

* * *

><p><strong>Review, suggest stuff (I'm running low on ideas for customers!) and please tune in next time! Why? Next time there will by PolLiet and... 0_0 GERITA!<strong>

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	15. No more Shounenai

**...Konnichiwa! I know this update is quite early, but I wanted to get it out as soon as possible! That way you'll be all happy and on the edge of your seat... Until I get to the bad news. The bad news is that I probably won't be able to update this week because I have a lot of complicated school work. Decisions that will change my life, things like that. So if I have some spare time then of course I will try my hardest to write but nothing is guaranteed, okay?**

**Neelh- ...Yes. Yes I do. I'll think about that possibility.**

**Oceanfur- SALAMANCE! Erm I mean... *cough cough* Yes Salamance is pretty cool. Sorry I wouldn't want you all to think less of me with my fangirl outbursts, which is why I sound so posh and refined on fanfiction. Believe me, in real life I say dude way too often that I sound like America. Yeah sure I'll contact you about it later. AusHun really is awesome. I really can't wait.**

**Valkyrie99- Updated! Austria is adorable isn't he? Gah so cute!**

**Olive Josh- Good to hear from you then! And I hope to see you in future.  
><strong>**Olive Josh- Well it's nice to hear someone's analysis on it. FrUk is beginning to grow on me, but USUK is my OTP. Yes they obviously like each other. I love AusHun. School really does suck. Which is why I won't be able to update. That's quite alright, carelessness is cute sometimes!**

**osa-chan- Darn you and your fangirl ways... Hey at least I don't have a fanclub! Then I'd likely die of embarrassment.**

**XxilovechocolatexX- Sad to hear but I'm glad you're back again! The date? Oh erm... Next chapter :D**

**Myrna Maeve- Don't know much about Romania currently but I must say he is growing on me. I'll think about it. Oh my gosh, can I hug you? I love Minccino! I mean I wasn't as keen on the new generation but Minccino is totally awesome!**

**escritoria- Yay! AusHun FTW! I captured it perfectly? Well th-thank you but I'm not perfect of course. Oh yay I'm being applauded. I've never really been applauded before, only when I've been on stage.**

**superstrawberryL- Yes this chapter is filled with PolLiet-ness and possibly because Death Note sounds really good.**

**shadowwolf49- Thank you for using the names! They're all really cute so I'm so fortunate that I have such a cool PenName. That's good to hear from someone who knows it and good idea! I'll think about it.**

**Ashe-Kuro- Who doesn't love AusHun? Your mom reads it? Wow I'm scared now because I have an older audience. Vash has been mentioned a lot so he'll probably be popping up soon.**

**Angel-chan Desu- Oh I'm so flattered! Especially by someone who has a similar name to me. USUK is awesome. My friend is into Rozen Maiden so yes I'll probably end up doing it. Shugo Chara? Next chapter! Yay fellow Brit! Thank you Angel-chan! If you're Angel-chan then I'll totally be Neko-sama (that's if you guys respect me since I'm not much).**

**Cupcakinator- Sounds cool. Wow so many cosplay suggestions and so little time... However I have something that can change all of that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**Old man- He is obviously referring to Grandpa Rome.  
><strong>**Nani?- What? In Japanese.  
>Doki doki- Exciting.<br>Shounen-ai- Very light Yaoi. **

* * *

><p><strong>Please keep reading until the end for a VERY important announcement that will no doubt have you excited and possibly shoot me for the fact that I will be unable to update and tell you more.<strong>

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

><p>"Errr..." Britt said, trying desperately to get someone to speak.<p>

When Roderich had asked Eliza if he could walk with them, Britt thought it would be fun to have a third companion and perhaps maybe liven Eliza up a little. But Britt couldn't be more wrong: the walk was extremely silent and the whole time was spent with Roderich and Eliza stealing quick glances at each other when one wasn't looking.

"So lovely weather we're having!" Britt said chirpily.

Eliza and Roderich both stopped to look up and in unison they said: 'yes, yes it is' and then proceeded to look at each other before turning away, embarrassed.

"Vell Britt! Vith the amount of lovely veather observations zat you make, you must not come from a very sunny country!" Eliza pointed out, still facing away from Roderich.

"Haha... Funny that..." Britt laughed nervously.

"You know I hear veather conditions aren't very good in England." Roderich explained.

Eliza turned around to face Roderich as he did the same.

"Yes I hear zat it rains quvite a lot!" Eliza gasped in fascination.

"Perhaps zat's vhy he acts so stormy and moody so often!" Roderich joked.

The two laughed together and Britt reluctantly joined in. True it was nice to see them getting along but... Britt didn't really like it when it was technically at her expense.

"He-hey... Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Britt asked.

"Vell England did abandon Roderich a few centuries ago." Eliza reasoned.

"Yes und zat gave me right to talk about him behind his back." Roderich told her.

"Haha... I guess you're right." Britt laughed.

When the two put it like that, she actually felt a little bad for what she did. After all she was the only support that Roderich had (until Eliza came along) and she had abandoned him completely. For the first time since she'd done it, she felt guilty for leaving him. So from that point on, Eliza and Roderich talked a lot leaving Britt on her own a bit but that also gave her time to think about Friday and her date with Alfred.

_Do I want to go or not? I mean, I am a girl now and Alfred is nice but he's like my brother! I've spent so many years raising him so it would be improper for me to go out with him! I don't know what I should do... Darn, where are my magical friends when I need them?_

* * *

><p>The trio reached the café and the conversation between Roderich and Eliza came to an end. Roderich casually sat himself at the piano but Kiku appeared at his side to tap on his shoulder.<p>

"Erm excuse me Austria-kun... You need to get changed into the uniform." Kiku explained.

Roderich raised a questioning eyebrow. "You have a uniform here?"

Britt grinned and Eliza giggled: soon Roderich would learn the horrors of the Café Cosplay attire and the embarrassment that came with it.

"Hai, now prease could you get changed in the toiret? We can't have you changing with the girls." Kiku asked.

Roderich looked horrified. Which was worse, none of them were sure. Either it was the fact that he was being forced into a uniform when he didn't really need it or him having to change in the bathroom. In the end he gave in, heading into the bathroom with the coat hanger in hand and a neutral look upon his face.

"Anyway girls here are your uniforms." Said Antonio, popping up with a smile.

Today's uniform was more to Britt's liking. On the top half she wore a baggy white sweatshirt with long purple sleeves and a brown pleated checker skirt, accompanied by light and dark purple stockings. Around her neck was a yellow pendant and tied to her left leg was a just about visible belt.

Britt looked Eliza up and down a few times to see that she was wearing a slightly showier outfit. On her top half was a green jacket and a cross and collar around her neck. Below was a patterned skirt and dark blue socks.

They walked out of the changing rooms to see Austria wearing a similar uniform to Eliza's. The jacket was the same but he wore a red tie and green trousers. Lili looked a lot different however with her yellow pleated checker skirt, brown cape, pink corset, pink top, pink shawl, a light brown witch's hat and (around her neck) a yellow bow.

Kat's headband was slightly further back and purple. She wore that same recurring checkered skirt and a white shirt which was accompanied by a yellow vest. There was a red bow around her collar and she also wore white legwarmers and black shoes.

Angie's hair was unusually tied into two high ponytails and her outfit was different to the others. Her red shirt was tied up at the front by a bow but her skirt was completely the same.

Britt looked around the serving area and saw that it was quite busy, but with Roderich's tranquil and soothing playing of the piano it all seemed to calm slightly. Now that Roderich had joined, he added an extra sort of peace layer that spread throughout the café, bringing joy to every listener. He truly was a fine addition but Britt still wondered...

Why did he join in the first place?

* * *

><p>Sat at one table together were a blond haired man and a brown haired man. The blond seemed to be talking more than the other and was using exaggerated hand gestures. Naturally, it was safe to assume that this was Poland and Lithuania.<p>

"Welcome home masters." Britt greeted them warmly.

Lithuania gave her such a nice smile and Poland gasped at the sight of her.

"Wow! That's like a totally super cool uniform!" Poland complimented.

"Th-thanks..." Britt stuttered, blushing slightly.

"Aww her face is so totally cute when she's flattered! She's nothing like you Toris. When you blush you look so hilarious!" Poland laughed.

"Hello, I am Toris and this is Feliks. You don't need to call us master." Toris explained, ignoring the last comment that Feliks had made.

"But master sounds pretty awesome don't you think Toris? It makes you feel cool right? I already know I am but you need to know that you are too Toris." Feliks complimented.

"Th-thank you Feliks..." Toris whispered. "But now we need to order."

"Oh yeah right. I'll like totally have some Paluszki."

"I'll have some Cepelinai if you don't mind."

"Okay then. Just give me a minute." Britt nodded.

* * *

><p>Britt headed out of the kitchen, ready to give the two young men their dishes but then suddenly Eliza popped up, almost making her drop the food. She seemed happy and eager to get to business and Britt could tell that it wasn't a good sign.<p>

"So Britt, about Friday..." Eliza began.

"Wait what about Friday?" Britt asked.

"Your date vith America of course!" Eliza beamed.

_Crap I forgot all about that! I really don't know what to do... But... If Eliza gets involved then it's going to be really hard to get out of it._

"Now hang on! I didn't properly say yes to him! I only said-"

Then Britt stopped for Eliza suddenly lost her happiness and looked very serious. Avoiding her fangirl wrath, Britt found herself quickly searching for an excuse once more.

"I told him I'd think about it! So I didn't reject him see?" Britt explained.

"Okay zen!" Eliza smiled chirpily.

Then she left without saying anything more on the subject. Britt sighed as she carried the food to the table. Sure she'd managed to dodge the bullet again but she wouldn't be able to keep doing that. What if she kept doing it and then she and Alfred started going out? What if- No... She couldn't think that far into the future. But still, what if it did come to that?

"Look Toris, you don't need to worry about that creep Russia anymore."

Britt looked up to see Feliks, chatting to a very worried Toris.

"But I-" Toris began.

Feliks put his hand over Toris's and stared into his deep blue eyes with his peppy green ones.

"I'm here to protect you now."

_What the-? They look like a couple! Are they... With the... What's going on? How can they express themselves so openly? How can they-?_

"Brittany-san."

Britt jumped, but was careful not to drop the tray. She turned around to see Kiku standing there, looking very serious like he always did.

"Oh hey Kiku." She smiled.

"Do you mind serving me and my friend? I would appreciate it more if it were you." Kiku explained.

"Oh sure, let me just finish up here." Britt told him.

She placed the tray on Toris and Feliks's table but they didn't notice. They were still staring into each other's eyes. Toris however snapped out of it a little and turned away to blush. Feliks just laughed at this.

"Hahaha! You look totally hilarious when you blush!" Feliks laughed.

"Feliks!" Toris whined.

Britt just left them to it and turned around to the table that Kiku was seated at. Sat across from him was a man wearing a black tank top, teal coloured cap, black gloves and long teal shorts. He looked like he had just been training and of course the person that trained more than anyone was-

"Brittany-san. Allow me to introduce Ludwig-san: an old friend."

"Guten Tag."

Ludwig, the personification of Germany. Over the years, Britt had concocted many evil schemes to launch on Germany. She'd plotted and plotted against him, trying to attack him with weapons and magic yet now she had a chance to converse with him like mere acquaintances. Really, the prospect of it was liberating.

"Ludwig-san will have Wurst and I will have nikujaga." Kiku explained. "You do know what those things are don't you?"

Nikujaga. How could Britt forget? The 'rip off' of her beef stew.

"Yes of course I do." Britt retaliated, almost snapping. "I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>Britt returned with the sausage and the 'rip-off' on her tray, checking around her to see that no-one was going to make her jump. She had actually been quite lucky not to have dropped the tray the first two times. But when she was approaching the table, she saw that Kiku and Ludwig were in a very deep conversation and didn't want to disturb them.<p>

"Lately I've just been finding it so hard to talk to him vithout getting..." Then Ludwig coughed. "Ideas."

"I see. Well you shouldn't avoid him. He might get the wrong idea." Kiku suggested.

_What? What's Germany talking about? Who on Earth would he... Wait a moment it couldn't be..._

"It just seems veird." Ludwig sighed. "Ze idea of playing for anozer team und proving zat old man right..."

"Nani? Old man? Well maybe you should pursue Fericiano. Boys rove is always very... Doki doki..."

"...No more of zat shounen-ai for you..."

Feliciano. Italy. Of course that's who Ludwig would be talking about. He was a very close ally and they had even made a pact together a few years back. Then there was that time that Ludwig said 'I love you' to him, but in his own language so Britt wasn't sure if the Italian had really gotten the message.

But witnessing this whole scene had made Britt even more conflicted. With Alfred she felt the same: not wanting to become involved. Okay maybe they had the same-sex issue sorted but she still thought of him as a brother, a trusted ally.

Could she really become involved with that fact looming over her?

* * *

><p><strong>TODAY'S COSPLAY:<strong>

**Fandom: Rosario + Vampire**

**Britt- Mizore Shirayuki**  
><strong>Eliza- Moka Akashiya<strong>  
><strong>Roderich- Tsukune Aono<strong>  
><strong>Kat- Kurumu Kurono<strong>  
><strong>Lili- Yukari Sendo<strong>

**Suggested by XxilovechocolatexX and the customers were suggested by Oceanfur, The Pharaoh (friend of mine) and Sludge the Wolf (another friend).**

* * *

><p><strong>Right so the announcement! The other day I had an idea for something that I can guarantee you will all love and go crazy over and review and yeah...<strong>

**I AM PLANNING TO WRITE A SEQUEL TO CAFÉ COSPLAY**

**For realz yo. PM or review or even email me (details on profile) if you would like to know more and I will be happy to give official spoilers to those that are interested. What's the title? You'll have to find out.**

**So review, PM- you know the drill.**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	16. Moustache guy

**Konnichiwa! I know I said the next chapter wouldn't be out for a while but I have several reasons that made me want to release it today:**

**1) I hate making you guys wait  
>2) This is the date chapter, so waiting becomes even worse<strong>  
><strong>3) I'm bored<strong>  
><strong>4) It's April Fools' day<strong>  
><strong>5) My homework is all done (Kinda, got to go research alloys in a bit)<strong>  
><strong>6) I'm on holiday<strong>

**So there you have it. Review response time! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>krystalanimeheart<span>- No I'm afraid not. I was thinking of having it happen for a brief time in the sequel though. Yes I have sent info to everyone that requested it. I'll go send the message to you know because I only got round to doing half.  
><strong>**Valkyrie99- Well today is the big date chapter so I hope this answers your question!  
><span>Cupcakinator<span>- Gotta love those pairings. Would you like more info on the sequel? Because I'd be happy to send it to you. I may not have much more time to include any cosplays in this but I promise that it will be in the sequel! I'll have twice as many opportunities for cosplays then.  
><span>XxTenshIxX97<span>- Perhaps. I might have that happening briefly in the sequel but there is no telling what will happen in here. Oh we may all know what is going to happen, but do we _really_ know what is going to happen? (Sorry I did that all the time back in the first year of high school. It's a wonder I made any friends at all).  
><span>Angel-chan Desu<span>- Yes but -sama is for someone you really respect or admire and I'm not really much to be respected/admired. You're totally righ Angel-chan: they can tell. But will they tell her that they know? If you want more info on the sequel, just ask.  
><span>Oceanfur<span>- School work is annoying! But luckily all I have to do during the holiday is Chemistry. Oh and a little practise of German. Err yeah... If I go to my teachers saying that 'my reader kindly requests that you cease giving me homework' then they'll think I've completely lost it in the sanity department... Not that they ever thought I had it anyway.  
><span>Myrna Maeve<span>- Minccino totally is the best one of the new generation. But Salamance is my all-time fave. With Eevee in second place. Cool, it's obvious who my favourite character is. Aww don't you just hate it when you grow to like the villain? That happened in my story, Changing History. I love Rosario + Vampire. My friends say I'm Yukari/Mizore.  
><strong>**osa-chan- I'm not awesome, I'm your average fanfiction writer. If you would like spoilers I'll be more than happy to provide them... Please don't be a member of my fanclub. My friend says she's making a Facebook page for me. Also she says if any of my readers meet me in real life then she's going to glomp me to make them jealous.  
><em>superstrawberryL<em>- Death Note sounds good. I'd give you spoilers if you had an account. Or you can email at my email that I made for fanfiction purposes but I understand if you'd rather not. Shounen-ai FTW. Doitsu is just forbidding it because he can't get any for himself. Is this a reader or Poland reviewing?  
><span>escritoria<span>- It's because Italy and Poland are so feminine. Britt does need to love Alfred, so she should stop being such a tsundere! Then again I'm a tsundere myself so I can't complain. Me and Britt will come out of our tsundere shells one day. Well, maybe she will. I don't wanna... How do you know? The ending could be (and I quote this from Hollie): "And then they all died" I need to tell you about a certain school incident later, remind me.  
><span>Ashe-Kuro<span>- I just love Japan full stop. Well I love America and England more. But what I love even more than that is those two together. Well tell your mom I said hey and I'm not trying to be creepy. I have people hitting on my mom all day long at school, saying she's a 'milf' and yes we all know what that means: Monster I'd Like to Fluff. XD  
><span>XxilovechocolatexX<span>- Oh I totally love that video! Personally my favourite Hetalia crossover video I've found is Cutie Honey. With England and his sexiness... I love the opening song, I can totally sing it all.  
><span>MDWOLFGIRL<span>- My favourite adjective is 'awesome'. Because I'm Prussia in disguise. No that'd never work, apparently I'm too modest to be Prussia. And too Uke as you know ;)  
><span>Olive Josh<span>- I can't wait for him to sweep Italy off his feet! I think that's what all Hetalia fans want. Germany did say Ich Liebe dich after all. Bloopers are fine. I'm currently voice acting for a series and my friend told me that bloopers are okay. They're pretty funny actually.**

* * *

><p><strong>Too many reviews! That's why I piled them all together. I may just message people with accounts from now on and just respond to those anons. I probably will continue responding like this until the end of the story... Which will be soon I'm afraid. <strong>

**Yes this is the Friday chapter and no I will not make a Rebecca Black reference. **

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**What Japan says- It's a reference to an anime. I'm pretty sure that you all know what anime this is (Ouran High school Host club)**

**Yaoi- ...Need I say more?**

* * *

><p><strong>Tanoshimu!<strong>

* * *

><p>Today was Friday.<p>

Yes Friday. The last day of the week, the start of the weekend. But for Britt it meant something more than that, something that sent her into a whole array of confusing female emotions, namely worry, confusion and fear.

Today was the day of her date with America.

Now at first, she tried to ignore the fact that it was the day of her big date. She walked in with the slightly chattier Eliza and Roderich and slipped into her cosplay for the day. Then she walked out into the serving area, to see Kiku talking to some customers.

"Konnichiwa. Wercome to Café Cospray. Onry those with excerrent social standing and those from firthy rich famiries are rucky enough to spend their time here at the erite Japanese café: Café Cospray. Café Cospray is where the world's prettiest countries with too much time on their hands entertain other young countries who arso have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as the world's prayground for the super rich and-"

"Kiku, what are you going on about?"

Kiku turned around to see Britt standing there with her hands on her hips and Eliza at her sides with her arms folded.

"First off Kiku, none of these people come from filthy rich families: we're countries and make our own money. Secondly we aren't here because we're pretty: we're here because we need money. Finally, could you stop making anime references to our customers? We're trying to work here." Britt explained.

Kiku then apologised along with a bow and walked away. Eliza laughed a little and Britt couldn't help but giggle slightly.

"Vow Britt, you vere so assertive zere! It vouldn't surprise me if you vere vonce a strong empire." Eliza beamed.

"Haha yeah... Funny that..." Britt laughed awkwardly.

Britt walked away, going to serve some customers, but Eliza looked her up and down one and stopped her by saying:

"You know Britt, you look really cute in zat uniform."

It was true. Britt actually looked very suited to her outfit. Her hair was once again tied up into high pigtails but in the area where the hair bands were, there were small fluffy white angel wings. Her dress was frilly and the bottom half looked like a tutu. Around her neck was a pure white collar and on her legs and arms she wore long white socks and gloves, both laced up with pretty pink ribbon. She wore fluffy white angel wings on her back and, as she received the compliment, her cheeks became the same delicate shade of pink that coloured her dress.

Eliza's hair was tied up and had a pink cherry blossom hair clip to hold it in place. She wore a light purple kimono which darkened towards the ends and on the back were pieces of large pink sparkly material that looked sort of like wings.

Angie wore a blue beret with a large dark blue spade clip in her hair. Her shirt was ruffled and parts were missing around the shoulders and she wore dark blue shorts and long white and blue stripy socks. On her feet she wore high brown boots and around her neck she wore a sparkling blue locket.

Lili's outfit was a lot showier. Her outfit was pink and babyish. On her head was a large bunny hat and two big red ribbons. A cream coloured bib hung down her front and there were poofy pink baby slippers on her feet.

The day went by without much of a struggle. No pushy comments from Elizaveta and no unexpected visits from France. It was almost a normal day, unfortunately that wasn't the case. Britt still had her date to worry about and as the end of the day got closer, dread began to overcome her.

* * *

><p>Finally, it was the end of the day and Britt found herself freaking out. Kat came to comfort her while wearing a green maid-like outfit that looked very similar to the one's that Hungary and Italy wore while working in Austria's house.<p>

"Calm down Britt. It will all be okay." Kat smiled.

"Okay? OKAY? Kat it's the United States of AMERICA! Of course I won't be bloody okay! I can't reject him but I can't go out with him!" Britt yelled.

Kat's eyes quickly filled with tears and she ran off, elephants bouncing and all. As she left, Eliza walked in, looking very excited indeed.

"Ooh! Big date! How exciting! I can't vait! Can I come too?" Eliza beamed excitedly.

"Not bloody going." Britt said with a muffled voice and her head on the table.

"You have to!" Eliza gasped.

"No, no I don't. I can easily just say: 'Hey Alfred! Guess what? I'm not going!' It's simple. Nothing to it. What could go-?"

"Yo Britt!"

It was Alfred. He was standing in the doorway with his smile wide and completely unaware of what was going on. His date attire was pretty plain, yet cool. He wore a white t-shirt, his usual bomber jacket and cool light green trousers. It was the outfit that he had worn when the world had been invaded by the Pictonians but of course, 'Britt' wouldn't know that.

"H-hi Alfred..." She smiled.

"Dude, you're not dressed? You gotta be into it more than that to be my heroine!" Alfred frowned.

"Heroine? What are you going on about?" She asked.

"Ah forget it. Leave that outfit on. I like a girl in uniform. Plus, with that angel getup you kind of remind me of someone I used to know." Alfred explained.

Britt blushed and Alfred headed outside. The young 'girl' was shortly found following him as the smug Hungarian girl smirked at her friend with her arms folded.

"You vere saying?" She smirked.

"Shut up." Britt hissed.

* * *

><p>"So anyway where are we going?" Britt asked.<p>

"Oh I think you'll like it. I'm not quite sure what kind of cooking you like but pretty much everyone likes this kind of food." Alfred explained.

_Don't tell me. A cooking style that everyone likes... It's got to be from..._

"Here we are!" Alfred announced.

Yep. She was right. In front of them was a cosy-looking yet also brightly and vividly decorated restaurant. Inside, the tables were red and had mini tea lights on every table, accompanied by delicious looking menus and from the ceiling, several red lanterns hung with yellow tassels attached and decorated with golden letters.

It was, of course, a Chinese restaurant.

Alfred led his date inside and led her to a table. He pulled out a chair for her and she sat down with a smile.

"Such a gentleman." She giggled.

_Wait a moment... I'm giggling! No I need to stop! It's too girly and... Flirty! I don't want him to get the wrong idea! Don't react Alfred, don't react._

"Haha!" Alfred laughed. "Nah I'm more of the hero type. Besides, I know a guy that's a better gentleman than me."

_Wait a second... Could it be? Is he talking about who I think I'm talking about? Does he mean... Me?_

Britt opened her mouth to speak and Alfred stared deep into her eyes, intending to listen. However, a sudden noise was heard: the breaking of a fragile plate and the exclamation of a certain familiar voice, making them both snap their heads up in horror as they heard it.

"Aiya?"

There stood a very surprised Yao Wang, or China as Britt had better known him during her time as a man. He wore the red uniform that Britt had seen many of the restaurant workers wearing. Did that mean that China was working here too? The man looked around quickly to check no-one could see or hear him and he leaned in to whisper to the man sitting across from Britt.

"Alfred? What are you doing here?" He hissed.

"Err, a date I think." Alfred proudly beamed. "What are you doing here, _Yao_?"

Then Chinese shouting could be heard and Yao looked up with fear. It was quite obviously the restaurant's boss and he had most likely been caught talking to Britt and Alfred. He looked back, coughing and looking like he was trying to hide something.

"Uhh... This is not Yao! I am Yao...Ee." Yao nodded.

"...Yaoi?" Britt asked.

"N-no! Not that I-!"

But Yao couldn't continue because more Chinese shouts could be heard and he retreated into the kitchen to deal with it. The couple turned back to each other, both grinning.

"Hey Britt? You wanna ditch this place? If Yao's here then no doubt his little 'students' are here too." Alfred explained.

"Sure. I hope you still have another place in mind though..."

* * *

><p>The new restaurant looked very classy. There were red checkered table cloths on every table and the outside was painted in mostly whites and greens with the occasional red.<p>

"This place seems nice." Britt smiled.

"Yeah I know right? It's totally-"

But then Alfred stopped as he saw who was coming to serve them.

"Ve~! Alfred! Britt! Welcome to-"

But Feliciano was interrupted, for a new person came in and pushed him into the corner. Like Feliciano, he had a hair curl but unlike Feliciano, it was on his right side. He appeared to be scolding the poor surrendering pasta lover but seconds later they re-emerged... Wearing moustaches.

"Hello there." The man (obviously Lovino) greeted. "We don't speak Italian by the way. We are not-a from Italy."

Britt grinned as she heard the extra 'a' that was added into the sentence. Alfred just laughed loudly at the two, especially since Feliciano's moustache was lopsided.

"Oh really? What are your names?"

"Ermm..." Lovino hummed. "Moustache guy?"

* * *

><p>"No restaurants available. Unbelievable." Britt sighed.<p>

"Err... Y'know Britt, there was that French restaurant a couple miles ba-" Alfred began.

"NO! Not French. Anything but French. I'll never eat in an establishment created by cheese-eating surrender monkeys." Britt explained.

"Wow you totally remind me of another guy who hates France." Alfred chuckled.

Britt looked up, faking curiosity. "Oh? Might this be the same person that's a gentleman and was the cause of your 'patriotic sundae'? The reason why you started drawing a union jack on the café table?"

"K-kind of..."

"England right?"

"Y-yeah..."

"You've got me interested. Tell me more about this 'England'..."

"Oh well Iggy's the best! Ya see-"

"Something tells me he wouldn't like you calling him 'Iggy'..."

"HAHAHA!"

"What?"

"You do a great Iggy impression!"

"No I don't!"

"Yeah you do!"

And so the fight continued like that. Britt even went as far to start hitting her date but it wasn't anything serious and Alfred kept her at a bit of a distance. Eventually the two stopped and Alfred explained everything he knew about England... To England.

They soon reached a quiet little park bench and both sat down with a sigh. There was a slight distance between the two which made Alfred desperately want to scoot up to her. Then a loud sound was heard: the rumbling of Britt's stomach. Alfred looked up immediately in surprise, never expecting a girl to do that.

"Sorry, I'm a little hungry that's all." Britt apologised.

"Oh sorry about that. We never did get to any restaurants did we?" Alfred asked.

Britt shook her head with disappointment but then Alfred lit up, as if he had an idea. His date was curious of course so she looked up... But then shied away with a burning red blush as he lifted up his top.

"AHH! Wh-what are you doing? It's too early for that!" She stuttered.

"No Britt! It's fine! Look, I have food!"

Britt turned around to see that a whole pile of food was pouring out of America's top. Everything from chocolate bars to fizzy drinks lay in that pile. Britt was amazed not just by the food but also by how considerably thinner Alfred looked when he wasn't carrying food around under his top.

_He looks a lot better like that... Perhaps he should try it more often... Wait no, what am I thinking? He doesn't look good at all! Okay so what if I just saw his bare chest? So what if he's been working out? Doesn't affect me at all! Not I, his brother- sister... Whatever!_

Britt smiled and looked the pile up and down, eventually finding something that interested her: a paper bag containing a single, delicious scone. Instantly she reached for it, but Alfred was too quick for her and got it first. Then he smirked as he looked at the girl reaching for the scone in his hand desperately as he held it high in the air.

"Oh, you want this do you?" He smiled sneakily.

"Yes, yes please give it to me!" She begged.

Obviously this didn't sound very good but the young couple didn't know this at the time. Britt continued to reach up, bouncing up every now and then to get at the scone. Then as Britt jumped up again, she jumped a little higher than usual and ended up pressing her lips to his cheek. She sat down and blushed and so did Alfred. They turned away from each other awkwardly but then Alfred placed the scone bag in the small gap that separated them.

Britt smiled as she turned back to Alfred, greedily ripping open the bag and tucking into the small pastry.

"AMERICA? What are you doing?"

The loud voice startled them both, but neither was prepared for the shock that they experienced in the next moment when they realised who was addressing them.

* * *

><p><strong>...Cliffhanger. I was originally going to call this chapter "Yao...I?" but the last mentioned shounen-ai so I figured I'd let Romano take this chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TODAY'S COSPLAY: <strong>

**Fandom: Shugo Chara (Apart from Hetalia and a few others, the best anime EVER)**

**Britt- Seraphic Charm (Hoshina Utau)**  
><strong>Eliza- Yamato Maihime (Fujisaki Nadeshiko)<strong>  
><strong>Lili- Dear Baby (Yaya Yuiki)<strong>  
><strong>Kat- Amulet Clover (Hinamori Amu)<strong>  
><strong>Angie- Amulet Spade (Hinamori Amu (Yes that is the same as Kat and whoa bracket within a bracket... Inception!))<strong>  
><strong>Roderich- (Even though he wasn't mentioned) Samurai Soul (Sanjo Kairi)<strong>

**Shugo Chara was suggested by xMilkyTea and fire hores is awesome. Oh and me, Angel the Neko. The restaurant was a collaboration between me and Sludge The Wolf and the scone thing was suggested by hollie the hedgehog.**

* * *

><p><strong>Today I am going to try and finish Café Cosplay. I won't update though because they'll all most likely need editing. I always have a few chapters done in advance. It seems everyone is excited for the sequel, so I may as well tell everyone the name of the sequel:<strong>

**Café Kol**

**...Yeah. You know what that means. So review, check out my other fics, PM me if you want, email my fanfiction email- Just do what y'all wanna do! (Yes that was a Lulu from Shugo Chara reference: I love that anime).**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	17. A froggy nuisance

**Konnichiwa! Right now I'm with my friend hollie the hedgehog and we're watching Hetalia season 1 on DVD! We've watched it all the way through but she's watching it again and I just heard the part where England said "I won't allow it" on America's storage room cleaning. So sad!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Oceanfur<span>- Oh I'm glad you liked it! Now I feel extra proud of that line ^^ Yes... Café Kol, tremble before it!**

**XxilovechocolatexX- Shugo Chara! Hop step jump- FTW! Yes I saw it and thought 'Cutie Honey' but then I saw that ass...**

**escritoria- Oh don't you just love suggestive scenes? And reaction shots. Gotta love China. AIYA!**

**pingo1387- Well it was more for humour purposes but think about it: if they was just acting like normal then they'd get distracted from work.**

**Valkyrie99- Oh I hope you're alright! I couldn't cope with anoth- I mean, I couldn't cope with a death on my hands! I hope this satisfies you!**

**Cupcakinator- I don't even know anyone who LIKES that song. It's ridiculous. Gotta love Ouran. Oh checking out my fics is totally optional so don't feel like it's a chore or anything!**

**osa-chan- Fine. If you're gonna be that cute then do as you wish, after all it's no like I can control my fanclub. Well whatever you say miss but I wouldn't say I'm awesome. Too egotistical for me.**

**Myrna Maeve- Yes well it's always the best disguise when you wear something you hate because then they'll never know it's you! Plus... I wanted to use 'moustache guy' and yes it really shows the feelings he has for her doesn't it?**

**Olive Josh- See when I read your review and you mentioned Oreos I just had to eat some too! Cheers Oreo buddy! *Toasts with oreos- not boots* It's fine to jump to conclusions: it does involve Russia. Totally enjoying my holiday! Me and Hollie are watching Hetalia as I mentioned at the start. We're on episode 21 with Sealand!**

**superstrawberryL- Yes my friend used to make FrUk references but she totally ships USUK right now! (Now she's talking to my cat...) Oh I feel so proud of myself! Yay me! Go Poland! Let me just say that your impression is convincing and long reviews are totally okay with me!**

**Ashe-Kuro- Oh yes I get that too, but generally I don't get on fanfiction at school because the bloody Library's usually closed... Damn Librarians and their books... Actually I like the books but yeah...**

**Neelh- IggyChu. Why?**

**MDWOLFGIRL- I love Shugo Chara too! There will be more dates to come, like in this chapter. Well no they probably don't but it was for humour purposes so just go along with it! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Traubi<span>- A soft drink flavoured with grape juice. Popular in Austria, Hungary and Croatia.**  
><strong><span>23rd April<span>- I read that this was England's official birthday, though it is not official. Still I decided to use it.**  
><strong><span>23rd May<span>- Err well some of you may already know this from Changing History but... The 23rd of May is my birthday!**

* * *

><p>It was so silent that it was scary. The two just stared into the bushes where a certain figure was standing. Purple cape, pretty red pantaloons and long wavy golden hair...<p>

"...Francis?" Alfred asked.

"Oui, it is me." Francis declared. "But zat is not ze point. What I would like to know is what you are doing with zat particular girl."

"Why's it any of your business Francey-pants?" Alfred asked.

"Well I was casually strolling by when I 'eard screams of 'you want zis?' and 'give it to me' so naturally-"

"Your creeper senses were tingling!"

"Yes. Wait no! It is not like zat Alfred. I was curious, zat is all. Anyway so what are you doing with ze master of mystery 'erself?"

"Master of wha-?"

"Oui Alfred. Zat girl is extremely secretive and oh so mysterious. No-one even knows 'er country name."

"That's not true. I know which country she is."

"Oh? Care to share Mr Hero?"

At this point, America leaned down to whisper to the blond girl in question.

"Hey Britt, any chance you wanna tell me your-"

But he stopped, for the girl was no longer there. She had vanished, disappeared right under the two men's noses. Alfred looked around desperately for her but Francis merely glanced about the place.

"Oh mon petit chou... Where 'ave you disappeared to now...?" Francis sighed.

"Wait, you've met Britt before?" Alfred asked.

* * *

><p>Britt was making a quick, hasty retreat home. She had managed to avoid revealing who she really was once again but for how much longer could she keep it up?<p>

Then Alfred jumped out in front of her without warning. A little scary which was very un-hero like but he obviously hadn't noticed for he was beaming widely and had his hands casually tucked into his favourite bomber jacket.

"Yo Britt! Why the hurry?" Alfred asked.

"Oh it's just... That frog... Rather annoying." Britt muttered.

"Strange. He seems to think that you're his 'little cabbage' or whatever. Like there's something going on between you two." Alfred explained.

"Well there isn't."

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm bloody sure."

"That's good. I won't let Francis get to another person I like. Not again."

_What is he talking about? I know France is promiscuous but I never really thought he'd steal a girl from someone and certainly not America. Okay France is awful but he's not that bad. Wait... Maybe America wasn't going out with this girl? Argh I really want to ask him about it! But... It's not my place really._

"_Talk to corporate! __(Like a boss) __Approve memos! __(Like a boss) __Lead a workshop! __(Like a boss) __Remember birthdays! __(Like a boss)__"_

The phone rang at the most weirdest of times. It was obviously America's ringtone since it fit him very well and he got out his phone and laughed.

"Sorry that's my boss calling. But Britt seriously: are you single?" Alfred asked.

"H-huh?" Britt stuttered.

"Well are ya?"

"I suppose so yes..."

"That's totally awesome to hear! Well, see ya later."

Then Alfred left, answering his phone and ending the extremely popular and fitting song that he had chosen for his boss's ringtone. Britt sighed and folded her arms as she stared after the young boy that seemed to almost skip off happily into the distance.

"Stupid boy. I raised him better than this. Really he should know to walk a girl home by now after a date." Britt muttered.

She couldn't help but laugh a little as she walked off in the other direction, headed for home. If only she knew that she was secretly being watched from the bushes and this time it was a person far worse than France.

"So that's her huh? Britt... The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Sure is a mouthful. Guess I'll just stick with her better known name... England..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few days later...<strong>_

Britt immediately shot up in her bed, instantly thinking that she had overslept. Today was Monday after all and she was waking up way beyond the actual time she was meant to wake. Why hadn't Eliza woke her up? Eliza never forgot. She was like a mother really, or a big sister.

She slowly descended the stairs, fingers lightly trailing along the banister and feet daintily stepping down one after the other. Her short white nightdress swayed prettily as she walked and so did her long golden hair, which despite being untamed and a little messy still looked quite good for morning standards.

Eliza was sitting at the kitchen table, quietly enjoying an early morning drink. She smiled at Britt as she entered the room, lightly placing the drink on a nearby coaster.

"_Jó reggelt_ Britt! Just enjoying a glass of Traubi, vould you like some?" Eliza asked.

"Eliza..." Britt said sternly. "What's going on? Why didn't you wake me? Why aren't we walking to the café?"

"Oh did I not tell you?" Eliza asked. "We have ze day off today!"

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have made arrangements to do something!" Britt snapped.

"Oh don't vorry. I'm sure you vill be occupied vith... Ozer zings."

Britt didn't even want to ask. "So what are _you_ doing today Eliza?"

"Oh I'm going to be spending the day vith Roderich." Eliza explained. "He's gotten tickets for a concert tonight so you vill have ze house all to yourself."

"I see..." Britt muttered, taking a seat at the table.

"By ze vay Britt, ven is your birthday?"

"23rd of-" _Wait no I can't say April! Think of a different month, think of a different month!_

"M-May..." She mumbled.

The two sat in silence for a while but then it was interrupted as a knock on the door was heard. Eliza quickly finished her drink and smoothed down her clothes before getting up to answer the door and reveal Roderich standing in the doorway. He offered her a bouquet or tulips- her national flower and she accepted them happily. Just as Britt thought that they were going to leave, Eliza popped her head around the doorway to give her a leaving message.

"Oh by ze vay, America vill be here in half an hour to take you out for ze day."

And then she left, leaving Britt with nothing but shock. Against her will, Britt got dressed into a pair of white shorts and a green tank top. It was similar to the green military outfit that she used to wear as a man so she also wore her combat boots (well, those were the only shoes that she really owned) and a white jacket as well.

When Alfred arrived, she answered the door with her head hung low and eyes fixated on the floor.

"You okay, Britt?" He asked.

"One of these days, I really am going to kill that girl..." Britt mumbled.

* * *

><p>"You sure you're cool with this?" Alfred asked.<p>

"Yes I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Britt smiled reassuringly.

"Okay just checking. These things sure can be scary y'know..."

The two had gone to a fair. Things had been quite fun so far. They had been on the bumper cars (where Alfred learned that she was a very competitive and angry driver) and Alfred had offered to go on the carousel with her and be her hero but she told him that she didn't need a hero and so they carried on walking.

They had even been on the Ferris wheel together. They had been right to the very top and Alfred had gotten excited and started rocking the carriage because he claimed that he could 'see his house'. Obviously Britt scoffed at this and said that it wasn't possible (since they were in another continent after all) which disappointed Alfred greatly. But there was one thing that Britt didn't notice on the Ferris wheel: she failed to realise that she had been slowly leaning over and had rested herself on Alfred's shoulder and to this, Alfred had no complaints.

Now they were taking a walk in a 'haunted' house. Alfred had told her that he would protect her but Britt really doubted that she would need protecting. She just walked on ahead, hands resting by her sides casually. Even though she was strolling at a leisurely pace, Alfred had trouble keeping up with her for he kept getting distracted by every scary thing that he encountered.

Suddenly, an ear-splitting scream reached their ears from nearby hidden speakers and out jumped a terrifying 'ghost' though really it was just a sheet and some animatronics. Still, Alfred panicked and began to shake all over, something that Britt couldn't just ignore.

"Alfred? Are you alright?" Britt asked.

"Y-yeah..." He whispered. "Not scared... Not scared..."

"If you really are frightened then just tell me." She sighed. "No point in playing tough."

"B-but I am tough... I need to protect you Britt."

They were in the dark so obviously Alfred couldn't see the redness that had suddenly sprouted up on Britt's cheeks.

"I appreciate it Alfred, really but I'm afraid there is nothing that will ever scare-"

"Ohonhonhonhon..." A flirty chuckle could be heard in the dark.

"AHH! FROG! IT'S A BLOODY FROG! GET ME OUT OF HERE ALFRED!" She screamed.

She hugged Alfred, making his eyes widen and stand up tall.

"Er Francis." He coughed. "What are you doing here?"

"I am with my beautiful Angie of course. Now zat Angleterre 'as gone, I am free to spend more time with 'er." Francis explained.

"Right... England, gone..." Alfred muttered. "Britt you okay?"

"Save me from the cheese-eating surrender monkey... Get me out of here before the wine loving tool molests me..."

* * *

><p>"Wow at least we finally got Angie and froggy to leave us." Alfred beamed.<p>

"Uh-huh sure." Britt muttered.

"But who'da thought it? Seychelles and France..." Alfred smiled.

"Yeah whatever." Britt mumbled.

"I wonder... Will I ever find someone like Francey-pants did?" Alfred asked.

"Ye- Wait what?"

"Oh look here we are: your home. See ya later Britt!"

Then Alfred ran off leaving Britt at the doorstep, completely confused and lost for words.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so there you have it, yet another USUK date! I'd just like to tell you all that Café Cosplay is slowly ending and so there are roughly 4 chapters left! I'm sorry that this was so sudden but I'm just preparing you. After this I'll probably go back to unfinished fanfics and possibly start a new one before getting to Café Kol so now you know what my plan of action is!<strong>

**Review, PM, email- whatever y'all wanna do! (Another Lulu. I need to stop it.)**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	18. Something cool in mind

**Happy Eater everyone! Hope you guys got nice treats to enjoy! Me? I got headaches from seeing all three of my cousins at once. They're quite a handful. Anyway, ve reviews~! (If you're having trouble finding your name then simply press Ctrl+F if you're on your computer/laptop. If you're on anything else then it's back to good old fashioned eyes for you)**

**LucyMoon1992- (Going to respond to all of your reviews) Because of France's joke, sorry I didn't make that clear. Well you're still a part of the UK so we can still stick together if you want! Is that your favourite song? I like Romeo and Cinderella (especially the Kagamine cover), Servant of Evil and Gekokujou! My ringtone is Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman. It's fine and tell that person that I say 'Grazie, Danke, Arigato and Thank you!' Well I did have fun writing. It's actually finished now. You... Can be a fangirl if you want... But only if you want to! I'm not saying I want you to, don't get the wrong idea! I need to cut down on the Ouran references in this... More in this chapter! I loved that line too, :o I'm honoured! Thanks for all your reviews!**  
><strong><span>Valkyrie99<span>- You'll find out in about... Two chapters maybe? Please be patient until then! ^^**  
><strong><span>osa-chan<span>- This chapter is the start of my favourite USUK date! It's fine. I enjoy getting called cute so I may as well return the favour sometime. It's fine if you want to be a fangirl. My fangirl friend says she'll make me a facebook page so at least you're not as bad as that.**  
><strong><span>Cupcakinator<span>- Oh that's nice to hear! I love it when people read my fics. It's done wonders for my self-esteem. I had to do it. Like an ITALIAN. Sorry, that's my thing. Along with tanoshimu, ~Neko, sayonara minna-san and Holy Yaoi. Sing eat and got to bed like an ITALIAN.**  
><strong><span>LightningIzzy<span>- England never changes, even after many centuries- no change. No it's not Hungary but you're on the right tracks since it has something to do with Hungary. Hehe... Tracks. I like trains. Sorry, don't mind me, dunno if anyone got that reference? Anyone? I LIKE TRAINS!**  
><strong><span>Myrna Maeve<span>- Perhaps she has? But maybe that wasn't her? I can tell you for definite that it's not Russia, but in a way you're close.**  
><strong><span>Ashe-Kuro<span>- I think everyone loved that too. Yeah? Minna-san? I bet they did. Well we have a whole building with mostly computers. That block is for Music, Library, ICT, lunch hall (though I don't go because I eat outside, even though you're not meant to) oh and certain offices. Now you know me a little better!**  
><strong><span>Oceanfur<span>- Well not here but if you really want then send a message and I'll tell you. That's if you really can't wait two chapters. More USUK to come, though this is the last date before the end of the story.**  
><strong><span>LucyMoon1992<span>- (Again) Wow really? I'd love to work in your Cosplay Cafe! Soon, he will. In fact, next chapter I think. So your Disney reference did not fall on deaf ears. Not China, nor Sealand. I use the full name for dramatic effect really, plus I like it. Oh and good luck in being an actress! I don't really know you, but I bet you can do it! Ganbare Lucy-chan!**  
><strong><span>XxilovechocolatexX<span>- Yes four chapters, and a sequel. Not in this fic, but I've considered it in the sequel.**  
><strong><span>Olive Josh<span>- Sorry, you won't find out until like, another two chapters? Sorry! Everyone seemed to like that line. I have my favourite lines in this fic, yet surprisingly that one wasn't one of them. Hollie was annoying that night. She kept me up with her Hetalia impressions.**  
><strong><span>escritoria<span>- Recently I've discovered that I like France. So I'd be clinging to his arm. That is, if America or male England weren't there. I've just realised: this is the last date before the end of the story. Enjoy it while it lasts.**  
><strong><span>xxSweet Memory<span>- Oh that's fine, lovely to finally hear from you! Don't hesitate to review next time! **

* * *

><p><strong>Really guys, these reviews are getting too long. In the sequel I might just PM you all. Wait, you guys are gonna read the sequel right? Please please please! I'll be your friend! Don't ditch me! Anyway just a few things I'd like to point out:<strong>

**1) I've totalled the chapters up to 21, meaning there are 3 left.**  
><strong>2) Since last chapter and this chapter, there has been a <span>rather large time skip<span>, missing out not much but just know that Britt and Alfred have now been out on a LOT of dates. Keep that in mind when reading Alfred's behaviour in the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**The bucket- _Ouran reference. Though this could also refer to Mecha Mote, that is if anyone else has seen it..._**  
><strong><span>Kiku's 1st suggestion<span>- _Ouran again, he's referring to the hosts._**  
><strong><span>Kiku's 2nd suggestion<span>- _Shugo Chara. Can't you just picture Kiku or Britt doing the Negative Heart: Lock on? OPEN HEART!_**  
><strong><span>Britt's dress<span>- _This is actually based on a picture I have, so if anyone wants to see then just say so! _**

* * *

><p><strong>Tanoshimu!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Really I don't know vhy I let him 'help' me. His imaginary friends vould have done a better job than he did."<p>

"I agree and... And his cooking sucks!"

"Zat is true."

"Erm guys..."

Britt was having quite enough of it. Here she was, listening to them insult England when she _was_ England! Okay, she may have ditched Roderich in the war of Austrian succession but that was centuries ago! They should have been over it by now! The two had obviously gotten over their split, so why couldn't they do the same for him/her- this gender change was so confusing and irritating and Britt was beginning to tire of it.

"Yes _Britt_?" Eliza asked with a sweet smile.

If Britt didn't know any better, she could've sworn that Eliza was deliberately putting emphasis on the word 'Britt'. It must have been her imagination of course, because the pressure of being a girl was finally starting to get to her.

"Nothing, I'm walking on ahead."

It seemed that lately all Britt did was walk on ahead. Roderich and Eliza were always mocking her true self lately in the mornings and when that happened Britt would always find herself walking alone. If she were still a man then they'd never be talking about her, she'd just march on confidently with those two at her side, forced into miserable silence by her terrifying presence.

_The thought of it was almost too tempting to resist, perhaps she should change back. Perhaps it is for the best. What could possibly stop me from changing back? What could possibly intervene and cause me to actually _want_ to stay in this wretched female body? Nothing that's what, I'm the United Kingdom and determination is where I excel. That's what puts the Great in Great Bri-_

"Yo Britt!" Alfred cheered.

_It's Alfred! Stay calm Britt, stay calm. Deep breaths, relax..._

"Hi Alfred." She smiled.

"Walkin' to work?" He asked.

"Mm-hm." Britt nodded.

"Well then I'll join. After all, it's pretty early in the morning and Francis is probably taking out his 'trash' from the night before and ya can never be too careful when it's him roaming around." Alfred explained.

So the two walked together. After the incident at the fair, Britt and Alfred had been on quite a few more dates and were now a lot closer. They were practically boyfriend and girlfriend, though Britt was way too blind and in denial to see that.

"Well we're here!" America declared. "Also, you feel like hanging out after work? I got something cool in mind for ya!"

"Sure, that sounds wonderful." Britt beamed.

"Okay, I'll be here to pick you up at the end of the day. Later Britt!" He waved.

Then he ran off, leaving Britt staring after him like a lovesick puppy. It was obvious what was going on between them, but not obvious to Britt it seemed.

* * *

><p>Britt walked into the café, but became surprised by the sudden vision of red that flashed in front of her before her vision was lost completely. She felt something drop onto her head, and her vision turned to grey.<p>

"Ah Britt!" Antonio gasped.

He lifted the object off Britt's head, returning her vision to normal. She could now see that in his hands he was holding a bucket, and on the floor lay a pile of discarded rose petals that had been the red flash before.

"Sorry 'bout that Britt. Kiku was trying to make rose petals fly in when a customer entered but I have no idea why. Anyway come with me, we're having an important meeting." Antonio explained.

Britt followed her peppy, tanned boss up to a room which had a large long table and several seats placed in each designated spot. Already at the table were Kiku, Angie, Lili and Kat so Britt took the seat in between Angie and Kiku. A few minutes passed and then Roderich and Eliza entered, Britt trying hard to avoid Eliza's gaze.

"Ah good. Everyone is here. Now then, as you know Café Cospray is becoming increasingry popurar these days. So I suggest that we think of new ways to improve and perfect our humbre café." Kiku explained.

Everyone nodded in agreement, since this was quite obviously a good idea. So Kiku continued:

"Excerrent. I say that we no ronger serve customers rike a normal café, but each customer can request a certain waiter or waitress depending on their personarity preferences." Kiku explained.

"I think that's a good idea!" Antonio beamed.

"Antonio, do be quiet." Roderich sighed. "Kiki, vile zat is an interesting idea and it may have vorked before in your popular anime I don't zink it vould be a good idea now."

"Seconded." Eliza muttered.

"Okay. Then why don't we start going out into the streets? Spreading word of our café and purifying the heart of every young child out there and stopping the evil companies named after a popurar horiday that revorves around the theme of eggs." Kiku suggested.

There was a very long silence. Everyone was sensing the same thing, but only Kat was brave enough (a first for her) to voice it.

"I think we need to stop making anime references."

"Agreed." Everyone sighed, except for Kiku who then became very silent for the rest of the meeting.

* * *

><p>"So Lili, any ideas?" Spain smiled.<p>

"Vell I vas zinking zat ve could all get aprons or serving trays vith our country flag on it, zat vay ve vill be different to other cafés and it vill add a nice touch to ours." Lili explained.

"That's a great idea!" Spain beamed. "So what we need are items with the flags of Liechtenstein, Ukraine, Austria, Hungary, Seychelles and... Er..."

Everyone turned to face Britt who, until that point, had been staring off in another direction. She then started to panic over the question that was being asked.

"What country are you exactly Britt?" Spain asked.

"Err, well I er..." Britt stuttered as her blush intensified. "Well, I have another idea."

"Oh zen tell, I'm sure ve'd all love to hear it." Roderich smiled.

"Well I..."

Britt then began scanning her brain for memories and inspiration that she could use in this situation. She thought of her pirate days, and even times beyond that. She thought of Alfred, of her dates with him and not the revolution he started against her for once. She thought of her imaginary friends, and the last time she properly saw them on her first day of work... When they had rudely woke her up with that blasted recording of Italy singing-

Hang on a second! That was it!

"A karaoke night." Britt finished.

Looks were exchanged between the nations and even some interested whisperings. Britt's idea was a hit as soon as it had been suggested and sure enough...

"That sounds great!"

They took it on board.

* * *

><p>"Zat vas a really good idea Britt!" Eliza beamed.<p>

"Thanks Eliza." Britt smiled.

"Oh hey tonight I'm going out vith Roderich again. You don't mind do you?" She asked.

"Not at all, I'm going out tonight with Alfred anyway."

"Vith Alfred?"

"Yeah."

"Again?"

"Yes."

Then Eliza made a small squeal and proceeded to jump up and down on the spot, clapping her hands together over and over with delight like a small child would do.

"Zis is vundebar! You guys are a full-fledged couple zen now!" She squealed.

"W-what? No we aren't!" Britt stammered.

"Oh please Britt, yes you are." Eliza sighed.

"How so?" Britt frowned.

"You've been out on so many dates now, it vouldn't surprise me if you two vere... Getting to ze next step..."

"Eliza!"

"Yes Britt?"

"First of all, there's no bloody way and secondly-"

"Yo Britt!"

"ARGH why do you have to have such awkward timing?"

Britt didn't really mean to yell at Alfred who had just entered the room, but it was true that he had very awkward timing. Now Britt couldn't yell at Eliza anymore and she would have to leave the fangirl there, thinking she was right.

"Chill Britt. I'm sorry for whatever I did." Alfred apologised.

"It's fine." Britt sighed. "Just get me out of here. Where are we going tonight?"

"Well its nice ta see ya keen but first I got something to show ya." Alfred laughed.

Then from out behind his back, Alfred pulled out a paper bag and placed it in front of Britt. The blonde haired-girl turned to her brunette companion who looked ecstatic to find out what was in the bag. So Britt opened it up and pulled out the contents. Inside was a beautiful navy blue dress which had beautiful frills towards the end and a beautiful sash tied around the waist. There were simple thin straps to hold it up and a transparent layer of material lay under the dress.

"A-Alfred... You got this for me?" Britt asked, voice cracking slightly.

"Yup, sure did. Now go get changed, cuz I wanna see that thing in action!"

Britt did as instructed and went into the changing rooms, earning a happy, knowing smile from Eliza. Alfred had also included matching blue high heels to go with the dress and Britt was almost moved to tears by his cute and innocent behaviour.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later...<strong>_

"Alfred?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He smiled.

"I was just wondering... Are we a couple now?"

"Well we sure have been on a lot of dates so I really wonder why you hadn't asked this earlier. Personally I thought we were a couple like five dates ago." Alfred explained.

"So are we a couple?"

"Britt. There's nothing more I'd like in the world than for you to be my girlfriend. Do you... Feel the same way?"

"I..."

"Because if we both feel the same way, then of course we are!"

"I... I guess you're right."

"Hey we're here!"

Britt looked up at the neon signs that flashed before her. People poured in and out of the building but still Britt continued to stare at the place Alfred had taken her to. How typical of a young boy like Alfred...

A nightclub.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. They're going dancing. I actually got this idea a few months ago in P.E when I was with my friend. Yes he is a boy and no we're not together. Say it and I'll kill you, because that's what everyone else thinks. Anyway he inspired this with his unwillingness to dance so I had to pull him in front of the mirror to make him dance.<strong>

**So 3 chapters left. Right now, I actually have spoilers available for the sequel because I've officially written the first chapter! I'm also having trouble deciding on new members so feel free to try and help with that and on my profile I have a poll that will decide the next story to fill the gap between this and Café Kol. So far it looks like it'll be FrUkUS. As you can see, I'm desperate to finish this so expect this to have more updates as of now!**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	19. Voices of the heart and mind

**I am so eager to finish this thing it's unbelievable. Buut I know how much you guys like this, so I wanted to drag it out a little longer. Ve~ I'm so nice! (Speaking of Italy, did you know my brother can now sing the Japanese version of Marukaite Chikyuu and when I say "do it" he goes "PASTAAAA"? Well he does. And he's 4. I'm a great sister... -_- Anyway, reviews~!)**

**Oceanfur- Oh sorry! I was tempted to update this sooner but unfortunately, sims 3 got in the way. My friend had another affair. So I had to be like Switzerland and pick up the pieces afterwards. Oh yes, the nightclub. I just love this point in the story, but not what happens afterwards.**  
><strong><span>osa-chan<span>- I hope this makes you happy and that you won't hate me after this chapter. Hey nothing's set in stone yet! There might not even be one if I can't get enough people to like it!**  
><strong><span>Valkyrie99<span>- Yeah I apologise for what happens after what happens next. If that makes any sense. Cuz usually I don't. Thanks so much! You're awesome! ^^**  
><strong><span>escritoria<span>- Who doesn't want that? Though personally I'd prefer male England. Or another one of my anime guys. We were discussing those yesterday. Yeah I think after this chapter, some fangirls may kill her. But hey take it easy on the Tsunderes! Me and Britt are together on this one. Even though I still don't think I am one. You know what they say: Denial, the first step.**  
><strong><span>Myrna Maeve<span>- Err though I hate to disappoint Cassie, she's not really right either. Alfred finds out... Well... It'd be no fun if I told you something like that would it? Certain things I will spoil for you, but others I will not. This is one of those things.**  
><strong><span>xxSweet Memory<span>- Well no I'm not taking requests anymore for _this_ story but in the sequel there's a whole story's worth of cosplay ideas. Times two. You'll see what I mean when it's out. So when (or if) you read that then I'll be happy to hear the others.**  
><strong><em>Hetaliafan<em>- Oh yeah throughout my whole 7 years at Primary school I got on better with guys than with girls. I was sort of a tomboy. Now I'm a Tsundere...**  
><strong><em>superstrawberryL<em>- Don't feel bad for it. These things happen. I don't mind if you log in or not so don't sweat it ^^ I like the bucket. Perfect theme song! It definitely works. Personally I like I'm on a Boat, Like a Boss (who doesn't) and Jizz in my Pants. Shameful aren't I?**  
><strong><em>LucyMoon1992<em>- ...You alright? Feel free to call me what you want. Angel-chan, Neko-sama- whatever you wanna do! Well I'm assuming you'll read it then? Gotta love Kiku, and Alfred. He's so sweet and yes. It _could_ end badly... I like your suggestions and believe me, if you thought I wasn't an OC person then you obviously haven't seen my profile. Oh yes... The kiss. I won't be telling when that'll crop up. And does he love England? Well you'll have to find that one out... Next chapter!**  
><strong>Ashe-Kuro- The nightclub may or may ot be to your tastes. Depends on if you like the song. It's so annoying isn't it? I really hate it. But I don't even get why people think that cuz we're always fighting. Wow that sounds weird. For us, English is in the same building as Languages, History, Geography and a bit of Science.<strong>  
><strong><span>Jizzle Pop<span>- Yes. Get your pillow and have a HRE moment. I did that once, when I was really angry and upset. I don't think I included any more but hey I can surprise even myself. The karaoke comes at the end, and possibly in the sequel as well.**  
><strong><span>Angel-chan Desu<span>- I don't mind the lateness ^^ Better late than never! Wow that's creepy. Our similarities are starting to scare me. Yes *sigh* they know. Well they're trying to provoke him into confessing. Make sense now? Yes, dancing. It will be fluffy.**  
><strong><span>Neelh<span>- Glad to hear it! I get so worried whenever someone disappears. People say I worry too much.**  
><strong><span>MDWOLFGIRL<span>- Yeah they probably are getting sick of it. I'm beginning to get a little annoyed, even though I'm not one of the staff. How odd would that be though? Angel the Neko working in Café Cosplay. I'd be a waitress probably. There's no way I could cook or clean.**

**I'm so happy for all the reviews. You guys are awesome! Now for this chapter... It's a bit of a songfic really. I'm sorry if the song is not to your liking, but I picked it because I like it and it fits the story. **

**Tanoshimu! (And again, don't kill me)**

* * *

><p>"C'mon Britt!" Alfred cheered.<p>

"No." She glared.

"But-" Alfred began.

"But no."

"Why not?"

"Alfred, it's a nightclub. Do you have any idea how old I am?"

"Erm... Nineteen? That's how old I am. Either that or you're eighteen."

Right now, Britt had no idea of how she should be feeling. As a man she'd feel offended for being mistaken for one so young but also happy that he didn't call him an old man for once. As a woman she felt... Flattered? And quite possibly a little embarrassed.

"C'mon Britt. Age doesn't matter. All that matters is that I want you here with me because you're my girlfriend. Don't worry about age, gender, race or appearance just come in with me and be free!" Alfred explained.

_How philosophical, and the fact it's America saying it makes it even more impressive. But what he said... About gender. You don't need to worry... Is that really how he feels?_

Alfred grabbed Britt by the wrist without warning and pulled her into the club. The music was loud and could be heard throughout the whole club but then again, so was Alfred.

"Not very heroic to drag you in but whatever! So come and dance Britt!" Alfred shouted.

The song lowered its volume, signalling for the next song to start but Britt took a step back from Alfred and shook her head.

"No Alfred I can't."

"What's the big deal? We're young, we're free and it's just you, me and the music. You don't need to worry about anything else."

"Alfred I-"

"Look, if you dance with me then after the song I'll tell you something, 'kay?"

"O-okay..."

Then very slowly and still reluctantly, Britt took his hand and he very gently pulled her to the centre of the dance floor. A couple of times she tried to edge away, but one look into those beautiful blue eyes and she lost all her worries.

_Just shoot for the stars  
>If it feels right<br>Then aim for my heart  
>If you feel like<br>And take me away, make it okay  
>I swear I'll behave<em>

Surprisingly, Britt was a better dancer than she remembered and the same could be said for Alfred. He really was a smooth mover, as well as being a smooth talker. Whispers of 'you're doing great' just about reached her ears and filled her with confidence.

_You wanted control  
>So we waited<br>I put on a show  
>Now I make it<br>You say I'm a kid  
>My ego is big<br>I don't give a sh-_

Britt smirked: the situation was so similar to the one she was in right now. She did think Alfred was a kid and his ego was positively huge.

_And it goes like this_

But who really cared about that? It didn't matter anymore.

_Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you<br>Kiss me till you're drunk  
>And I'll show you want the moves like Jagger,<br>I've got the moves like Jagger,  
>I've got the mooooooves... Like Jagger...<em>

Britt's moves became more confident as she fully let go of her worries and just went with what felt right. It made Alfred smile to see this, making Britt smile in turn as well.

_I don't need try to control you,  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<br>With them the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the mooooooves... Like Jagger_

If Britt lost confidence, all she would have to do was look into Alfred's eyes: those beautiful blue orbs of manipulation that made her feel like she never wanted to leave, like she never wanted to let go of Alfred. She could tell that Alfred felt this way too, reassuring her even more.

_Maybe it's hard,  
>When you feel like you're broken and scarred...<br>Nothing feels right.  
>But when you're with me,<br>I make you believe,  
>That I've got the key...<em>

Britt had been having her doubts about being a girl ever since it started. The worries started out small, but then accumulated until she felt like she couldn't endure it anymore. It was like a snowball, building up as it rolled in the snow, eventually becoming one huge burden that Britt could no longer bear.

But when she was with Alfred, it all melted away and being a girl suddenly became a lot more promising than it had first seemed.

_So get in the car,  
>We can ride it.<br>Wherever you want,  
>Get inside it.<br>And you want to steer,  
>But I'm shifting gears.<br>I'll take it from here...  
>And it goes like this<em>

The chorus repeated again and Britt realised how the song actually mirrored her situation slightly. But the next part was what really made her think, the part where she began to worry again for it matched her situation perfectly...

_You wanna know, how to make me smile... Take control, own me just for the night... And if I share my secret, you're gonna have to keep it. Nobody else can see this..._

What was Britt's secret? It was that she was secretly a man. Secretly she was the one that Alfred had once called 'brother' and she wasn't really the person that he now called his girlfriend. Could she tell him that? Would she risk it? But also, would he be able to keep that secret?

_So watch and learn, I won't show you twice! Head to toe, ooh baby, roll me right... And if I share my secret, you're gonna have to keep it. Nobody else can see this..._

_And it goes like this_

Then the chorus repeated again filling her slightly with reassurance, but still at the back of her mind the burden of her biggest secret lingered over her like France and a girl at a party (or France in any situation for that matter). Could she ever reveal that secret to Alfred? Would she ever be ready for that time?

_I've got the mooooooves... Like Jagger..._

"Hey Britt you were great!" Alfred panted.

"So were you!" She beamed.

"How about another dance? I'll buy ya drinks!" Alfred suggested.

"Sounds fun." Britt giggled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few dances and many drinks later...<strong>_

"Well here we are my lady, your _maison_..." Alfred smirked.

"Don't *hic* speak that bloody froggy language with me! Stick to the Queen's English alright?" Britt yelled.

"Yes mom." Alfred rolled his eyes playfully. "So you gonna let me inside?"

"Do whatever you bloody want..." Britt muttered.

Alfred smiled at the drunken girl (though with a slight blur because he was very slightly drunk himself) and offered her his hand. She merely batted his hand away and marched up to the front door with a very distinct dizzy sort of feel to her walking. At the door she began to fumble with her keys, unable to properly unlock the door on her own but Alfred walked up from behind and took her hands, pushing the key into the lock for her.

Without a 'thank you' Britt stormed in, walking in a zigzag line and stumbling about in a tipsy sort of way. When she sat herself on the end of the sofa, she was practically collapsing with exhaustion because walking had suddenly become such a chore. Alfred seated himself in the seat oppostite and studied the room lazily.

"Nice place ya got here." He smiled.

"Yeah it's not mine." She growled.

He leaned forward and gently took her chin in his gloved hand, pulling her face towards him.

"There aren't enough words available to tell you how I feel." He whispered.

"Sentimental tosser." She mumbled. "It's because you're an uneducated twat and there aren't enough words in that thick head of yours to properly describe anything."

"What would you rather me do then? Spout a lot of mushy nonsense or kiss you right now?"

"I'll go die in a hole."

"That wasn't one of the options..."

Then he pulled her close and sealed her drunken lips with a kiss. Sure she stunk of alcohol and she may not have been fully conscious but it was Britt after all and he'd been longing to do it for a very long time.

Britt couldn't quite believe what was going on. She was being kissed! By Alfred! Her eyes had widened to the eyes of saucers and she could hear two voices in her head, instructing her on what to do. One of the voices sounded like her own, but it was her male voice and so naturally the other was her female one.

**_What the bloody hell are you doing you tart? Quit snogging that obnoxious wanker and kick him out of the house! Tell him no, tell him you never want to see him again. Tell him that you're a man! Do something you bloody trollop before he gets the wrong idea!_**

But then there was another voice: her female self, having a completely different opinion altogether.

_Don't listen to that limey pansy. You know that you're enjoying this so kiss him back._

Britt was overwhelmed by the two sides of her but she gradually managed to block both of them out so that she could close her eyes and kiss Alfred back. Her lips parted slightly and a small moan escaped her lips as Alfred delicately trailed his tongue along her bottom lip.

After a few moments, the two pulled away slowly. Britt's eyelids flickered open and slowly Alfred half opened his eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've longed to do that." Alfred whispered.

Britt said nothing but then Alfred leaned in a little closer.

"I guess temptations got a little too great. So sorry for what I'm about to do."

Before Britt could react, Alfred swiftly moved in and pushed her fully onto the sofa. A disturbingly chilly feeling ran up her spine and her face became an extremely flustered shade of red. Alfred pressed another kiss to her lips, a rougher one than before. He was hungry for more and desperate to press forward, just like the Alfred she always knew. True Britt had been very willing until now but who knew how far they'd go? And did she want to go that far? All of these thoughts swarmed her mind as Alfred pressed gentle kisses to her neck and she was just left to blush fiercely.

_Britt... You know that you want this to happen so just enjoy it. You're not having second thoughts are you?_

Second thoughts... Could she go any further with this? Did she want to? As Alfred brushed the hair out of her face, one answer was clear in her mind:

_**Of course I don't want this! And don't call me Britt! My name is Arthur! Arthur Kirkland! That's who I am and that's who I'll always be!**_

Her eyes narrowed and her face scrunched into a scowl. Alfred was confused, but before he had time to register, Britt brought a hand up (which had been pinned to the sofa but was now free because of Alfred's confusion that made him soften his grip) and slapped him across the face making such a harsh and cringe-worthy sound that Britt was almost certain would leave a mark.

"Leave. Now." She growled.

Since it wasn't very hero-like to ignore a lady's wishes, Alfred got up from the sofa and left the room without a word... Just as Roderich and Eliza were entering with happy laughs and polite chitchat. Their joy instantly turned to shock as they saw the American leaving and the red faced girl sitting on the sofa.

"Britt? Are you okay?" Eliza asked.

"I'm fine." She muttered.

Britt said this to reassure them, but there was no missing the slightly cracking voice and the beads of sorrow threatening to fall in the corners of her eyes. But before they could say anything, she ran out and up to her cosy bedroom, hoping it could bring her some solace. But nothing could in the world any more, for she sat all alone in the bedroom that wasn't even hers, in the clothes that were intended for a sweet, soft young girl named Britt.

But she wasn't Britt, and she wasn't a she either. He was Arthur Kirkland. The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Canada!<strong>  
><strong>Canada: Yes?<strong>  
><strong>Me: Get over here!<strong>  
><strong>Canada: *Walks over to Neko*<strong>  
><strong>Me: *Hides behind Canada* The song 'Moves like Jagger' does not belong to me. It belongs to the singers: Maroon 5 and Christina Aguilera.<strong>  
><strong>Canada: Why are you hiding?<strong>  
><strong>Me: Because I know how some people hate the song and you're my shield.<strong>  
><strong>Canada: Why me?<strong>  
><strong>Me: You're cute, no-one would ever attack you.<strong>  
><strong>Canada: *Blushes* M-maple...<strong>

**In case anyone got confused, the voice that was bold and in italics was Arthur and the voice in just the italics was Britt.**

**I am so sorry for Britt! That girl has a mind of her own! Please please please don't kill me! After all, if you kill me then I won't be able to rectify it! So just wait until this is finished, then feel free to do what you want. You can even shoot an arrow in my knee!**

**Canada: Do I get a say in this?**  
><strong>Me: Don't worry Canada, I'll make up for it by writing a fic for you. (I'm not joking by the way, there will be an upcoming story including fem!Canada and the following pairings: GerIta, USUK, AngloCan, PruCan, Franada, Spamano and possibly AusHun, SeaLiech and NiChu.<strong>  
><strong>Readers (NOT FANS): You must be a saint!<strong>  
><strong>Canada: How does USUK work when there's AngloCan?<strong>

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko **


	20. Would I lie to you?

**Good evening. Yeah it's evening over here. In England. Speaking of the guy I live in (O_O XD), the weather hasn't been all that great lately. My friend Hollie said that England was crying. Then she said it was because America dumped him. The mood was broken. Anyway... Ve~ Reviews~!**

**Valkyrie99- Oh yes. The drama. I hope this satisfies you, but then again the ending will probably ruin it all again. I'm sorry!  
><span>LightningIzzy<span>- I bet they are. Welcome to womanhood England. At least I get those conflicting emotions. I really wanted to write a scene like that, and I don't care how perverted that sounds 'cuz I'm listening to total badass music! ^^ But yeah, he's pulling a France.  
><span>Oceanfur<span>- I had to do it. High fives! I love the song too! I was just so worried since many people at my school don't. Hey, at least they kissed! Ooh you have faith in me? Now wouldn't it just be a total downer if the ending turns out to be someone dies or something? I'd be so evil! But don't worry! I promise you that no-one will die!  
><em>Lazy LucyMoon<em>- Love the anon name btw. Awesomeness? Me? I believe that you have me mistaken for a badass. I wish I was that awesome. Aww but I love Arthur for keeping things interesting. Nothing's perfect friend. A-a pint? Well I don't really drink. Unless it's Baileys! I thank you Irish people for that. So delicious... I love it! I'll accept that! ^^  
><span>osa-chan<span>- Good to hear! Also another thing my dear fangirl, but you'll have to wait until the end!  
><span>XxilovechocolatexX<span>- (Answering both your reviews here) It's okay, I understand. School hates me too. Hey at least I got an A* for my History assessment! Ooh hey if you feel like sharing, then send that to me. As long as you think it'll be something I'd like. Feel free to be a fangirl! It's pretty flattering for me. Okay, okay! Don't pull a puppy dog on me! (Though I react better to kittens) No Russia doesn't by _this_ ****Café. You'll find out this chapter and that's good to know. me and my friend got called a good couple again though. Just yesterday.  
><span>Neelh<span>- Well he/she wasn't totally hammered... For once.  
><span>Ashe-Kuro<span>- I love that song. Well, I have more recent favourites now. One of your female friends? Wow. That's rough. Well my friends tease me because I'm an "innocent" Uke. I always picture Alfred and Arthur singing Friends for Never by the Midnight Beast. Totally fits. That or Just be Friends, or Work your Magic (favourite song btw ^^).  
><span>xxEu-chan<span>- High fives! And you are 100% forgiven. That's good to hear! I always like it when people say that so thanks! ^^  
><span>MDWOLFGIRL<span>- Oh he'll find out. Veeeerrry soon... Nooo! Not my precious knee! I can't take any more arrows! Yes yes they do. So frustrating! Yet also pretty interesting. Mixes things up. ^^  
><em>superstrawberryL<em>- He wouldn't. He's too innocent. Oh I'm not? My friends say otherwise. Haha. In my friends we all have something that makes us jizz. And we have to say jizz when we hear it. We called it the jizz game. I used to play it with my friend Nudge (Not his real name) but now he's moved to the other side of the world... I MISS HIM! Oh thanks! ^^  
><span>Jizzle Pop<span>- I just don't dance. Or sing. Even though I've been told that I'm a good singer, I still don't think so. Yeah don't you just get those two sides of your conscience? So annoying!  
><em>Animefrek<em>- Awesome sauce? Really? Well thank you! And let me just say you're a total boss for saying that! ^^ No more room for cosplays in this fic I'm afraid. But there will be plenty of room in the sequel!  
><span>escritoria<span>- It's fine! Better late than never! I'd totally take a trip to Florida if I could. Or London, or... Actually I won't go any further. Today in French, my teacher kept putting capitals on the board and I almost died. Hollie included. I'm glad you thought that about that line! I personally LOVED it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**_Know your place_- An anime reference. This is a reference to Rosario + Vampire where almost at the end of every episode, the protagonist: Moka, teaches the villains a lesson by performing a high kick and telling them to know their place.  
><em>The homosexual supporting cast<em>- Ouran. Honestly that show has so many great one liners it's unbelievable.  
><em>Because shut up<em>- A line often said by Ishizu Ishtar, holder of the Millennium Necklace in Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series.**

* * *

><p><strong>Now I'm freezing. Great. Thanks a lot England and your bipolar weather. Thanks a bloody lot.<strong>

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

><p>Silence. The Brit was all too familiar with that word now. Arthur or Britt, whatever you wanted to call her was walking along in silence, Roderich and Eliza both remaining soundless as well. Occasionally a few words would escape someone's mouth, but eventually their voices would lower back into silence again due to the mist of bad feelings that seemed to shroud the three. Though invisible, it was definitely there and both Eliza and Roderich were painfully aware of it.<p>

"Britt. Are you sure you're okay?" Eliza asked for possibly the third- and final time.

"I said I'm fine Eliza!" Britt snapped.

Roderich and Eliza stopped, not wanting to take another step towards the angry woman standing in front of them. Quickly she tried to calm herself, just enough to reassure the two and then she would leave to be alone with her rage.

"I mean I'm fine. I'm walking on ahead, see you at work." Britt explained.

Before they could stop her, Britt swiftly marched on ahead quickly gaining an impressive lead. She turned a corner, intending to take the shortcut to work as opposed to the leisurely stroll that Roderich and Eliza usually took.

Then across the road she saw Alfred. The last person she wanted to see. He looked shocked, but with a hint of happiness to see her even though it wasn't easily identified on his face. He walked forward, quietly calling her name and intending to stop her before she fled.

But it was obvious that Alfred wasn't that lucky and also that Britt didn't want to talk to him so she ran down a series of alleyways in a sudden hurry to avoid him. Eventually she reached an alleyway which, although it was dark and ominous, was safe from Alfred: exactly what she wanted.

She fell back against the wall with a sigh. How many more times would she have to do this? For how long would she have to avoid Alfred? How long would it take for Alfred to get the message? If she kept cutting him out then hopefully she'd be able to get rid of him completely and carry on earning money at Café Cosplay- just like she'd originally intended.

"Vell look vat ze cat dragged in!"

Britt snapped her head up to see Prussia standing there with his hands impressively on his hips. Or did she have to call him Gilbert now because she'd been calling everyone by their real name ever since she became a girl. But why did she have to? It's not like anything changed, she was the same person so why did she have to act a different way?

"What do _you_ want?" She growled.

"Vell zat vas totally unawesome. Surely you know zat I am ze awesome Prussia und you are not so you can't talk to me zat vay!" Prussia explained.

"Enough with the ego so let me pass." Britt muttered.

She tried to get past, but he blocked her way and didn't seem too keen on letting her pass.

"Not so fast! You are ze girlfriend of America aren't you?" He asked with a smirk.

"Why's that any of _your_ business?" Britt snapped.

"Because if I can get my hands on ze girlfriend of ze United States of America zen who knows vat I can accomplish? I could even become a country again if I vanted to! Zat vould be totally AWESOME!"

"Let me go!"

"Make me, non-country!"

"This coming from you..."

"Why you-"

"LET HER GO!"

Britt and Prussia looked up to the dustbin at the far end of the alley and standing on top of it with arms folded and clothes flowing in the wind was...

"Hungary?" Prussia exclaimed.

"Eliza!" Britt gasped.

"Let her go or suffer ze consequences..." Eliza growled.

"Oh ja? And vhy should I let zis veak girl run free?" Prussia laughed.

"Don't you know anything, jerk?" Eliza chuckled. "Zat veak girl is ze United Kingdom of Great Britain und Norzern Ireland. Zat 'girl' is England!"

**_ELIZA KNEW ALL THIS TIME? H-how? Why? WHEN? Does that mean Roderich knows too? Is that why they were talking behind my back? To provoke me? ELIZA THIS TIME I WILL ACTUALLY KILL YOU!_**

"V-vat?" Prussia stuttered, stepping away from Britt. "Sorry England."

"Well I should bloody hope so." Britt glared, folding her arms angrily. "You have no right to do that to a mighty nation such as myself!"

"Yeah it vas pretty unawesome. Vait, does zis mean you're going out vith America? HAHA! Zis is more awesome zan I expected!" Prussia laughed.

"Sh-shut up!" Britt stuttered. "Wait, Eliza. So if you knew about me, this means you know me and America are both male?"

"Uh-huh." Eliza nodded.

"And you ENCOURAGED it?"

"Vell of course. But Britt, it really doesn't matter if you're men or not, you know zat right?"

"Yeah..."

"Zen vhy don't you try showing zat to America?"

"I... It's just that... You... Don't understand."

Then Britt stormed off but this time no-one tried to stop her. The two just stood staring after her. Eliza turned to the albino standing by her and smiled.

"Zank you for helping Gilbert. You're acting skills vere very..." Eliza began.

"Awesome?" Gilbert beamed.

"Sure, vhy not. But remember, you can't tell anyvone about zis. Got it?" Eliza explained.

"Yeah, sure got it."

"Are you sure?"

"Hey, it's ze awesome me! Vould I lie to you?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day...<strong>_

Britt walked along with a tray in hand, wearing a long dark blue dress that stuck out dramtically and white ruffles attached to most parts giving it a very gothic feel, which she liked. Her headband was black with ribbons and on her back were fluffy yet deformed wings.

"Britt! Britt! Come look at this!" Kat called.

Kat and Angie were sitting down at a table, not doing work. It seemed that today they didn't have that many customers which was very surprising. Lili and Eliza were serving away happily, Lili wearing a pink dress with white frills that was mostly decorated with red ribbons and on her head was a pretty pink bow. Eliza was wearing a long green dress and white headband but around her collar area was a frilly white material laced up with dark green ribbon.

Kat wore a dark blue cloak-like thing and baggy dark blue shorts. Her outfit had a lot of frills too and a lot of it was fastened with black ribbon though her black top hat was laced with blue. Angie's dress was long sleeved and yellow, puffy towards the bottom like a cloud but underneath it was orange and laced up with brown ribbons. Her pigtails were in a downward drill sort of style today and in her hair was a yellow frilly heart accessory.

But Angie and Kat were not working, just sat down at a laptop on a table that was meant for customers. They were looking at a website which Britt recognised, in fact most of the countries would recognise. It was like the news website for countries and could be updated by any country though usually it was those who actually liked gossiping about others and spreading rumours. Countries like France, Prussia and Hungary.

"Look at this!" Kat instructed, pointing to the main and biggest article on the homepage.

**WHEREABOUTS OF ENGLAND FOUND**

"Well would you look at that. They finally found eyebrows." Angie smiled.

"But it doesn't say vere he is." Lili whispered. "It just says zat he's been found."

"Maybe it's just a plot to make everyone stop going for his territory?" Antonio asked, popping up suddenly. "I mean some people really hate that guy and I've wondered myself how long they'd last."

"At least zey've found him." Eliza muttered, approaching the laptop.

"Yeah..." Britt mumbled. "Hey Eliza can I see you in the kitchen?"

Eliza nodded and Britt led the girl into the kitchen, trying to keep herself composed. However, when they reached the kitchen, she practically lost it.

"ELIZA! Why would you do that? I thought I could trust you?" She hissed, trying to keep quiet.

"It vasn't me I svear." Eliza explained calmly.

"Who was it then?" Britt asked.

Eliza looked off into another direction, face melting into a glare and fists clenched violently. "I'm going to kill Gilbert for zis..." She growled.

Britt sighed and rolled her eyes, angrily storming out of the room with an angry frown upon her face. Back in the serving area, Kiku had discovered that everyone had been slacking off, even Antonio.

"Can you get back to work now?" Kiku asked, slightly irritated. "Prease... Know your prace!"

Then they all dispersed disappointedly, the sight of an angry Kiku humouring Britt slightly and putting her in a lighter mood. It was short lived however, for in the next second Britt caught sight of a customer entering the café... And the bucket dropping on his head. He lifted it slightly, revealing dazzling blue eyes and half rimmed glasses: Alfred F Jones.

"Hey..." He muttered. "Is Britt here?"

She sighed and stepped forward, knowing that she could not avoid him forever. Especially not in her workplace, where her fellow co-workers would just make a scene. Besides, he and Kiku were 'homies' and Kiku was her boss so he could easily request her on Alfred's behalf. No point in prolonging the inevitable, best just to approach it with your back straight, shoulders back and a stiff upper lip.

"You got a minute?" He asked.

To this, Britt nodded and he led her into the kitchen. Eliza quickly cleared the room, though Britt was fairly certain that she was listening in from behind the wall as well as various other members of the café, possibly even Kiku and Antonio. Alfred gestured her to sit down and so she did. Alfred just sat facing sideways of the chair but still leaning onto the table to make eye contact with Britt.

"I'm not gonna beat about the bush Britt so I'll get straight to it. You heard about England right?" Alfred asked.

To this, Britt nodded. Alfred looked as if he wanted some verbal confirmation but after a few seconds he decided that he wasn't going to get any so he continued.

"And the other night... You really hurt my feelings Britt, and my face."

There were obvious signs of her hand imprinted on his face which she suddenly felt very guilty for yet made no visible response to it. So Alfred carried on.

"I really thought that you were the only one in the whole world I had special feelings for."

Now Britt opened her mouth to say something, but it was obvious that this time Alfred didn't want a response.

"But I was wrong."

Britt didn't quite know what to say, so she shut her mouth again, signalling Alfred to continue.

"The truth is, England is the one I feel this way about. He understands me, and I know he'd accept me so now that he's back I'm gonna find him. You understand right?"

Britt was sure she was going to regret it, but it had to be done. So, she opened her mouth and let all of her feelings out in one go.

"You bloody tosser."

"What?" It was obvious he was surprised, and that Britt was angry.

"Of course I understand. More than you it seems. You think that's the truth, but it isn't. You want me to tell you the truth? My pleasure. I am England. The one you think you understand, the one you think will accept you. But I don't. You really think you know people don't you? Think you have them all figured out. But you don't America. You're an immature, naive little child, convinced that he's grown up, all high and mighty. That's what you are America, and that's what I hate. I hate you."

Alfred was shocked beyond belief and both were fighting back the powerful urge to cry and run out. Obviously that urge was too great for Britt, so she ran out holding her arm in front of her eyes. Alfred grabbed her other wrist, intending to comfort her.

"Bri- I mean Artie I-"

"How many times..." She muttered sadly with her back to him, but then she turned around suddenly, lashing out as she did and pushing him to the floor in the process. "DON'T CALL ME ARTIE!"

Then she left through the backdoor and headed straight for home. Her home at Eliza's house though, for it pained her too much to face her real home, the place that reminded her too much of her true self.

* * *

><p><strong>...I'm sorry. Also, you'll notice that earlier I used Arthur's voice for what Britt was thinking. I did do that on purpose.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TODAY'S COSPLAY:<strong>

**Fandom: Rozen Maiden**

**Britt- Suigintou**  
><strong>Angie- Kanaria<strong>  
><strong>Eliza- Suiseiseki<strong>  
><strong>Kat- Souseiseki<strong>  
><strong>Lili- Hinaichigo<strong>

**Austria can be Jun. Then again, I don't know Rozen Maiden all too well... This was suggested by my good close friend, who I refer to as The Pharaoh and my readers: Angel-chan Desu and Cupcakinator.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, I'm sorry for the all the angst and drama, it'll all end soon.<strong>

**That's right folks, next chapter is the last. All will be solved in that chapter. I'm getting a little melancholic just thinking about it. Or perhaps it's the music I'm listening to? (Work your Magic by Dima Koldun. I have a new found respect for Belarus, for it was her entry in Eurovision 2007). Seriously I'm even more melancholic than... Erm... Haruhi Suzumiya? When it comes to anime references, I'm worse than Japan. Look forward to some USUK, a rather big plot twist and of course, other members of ****Café Cosplay.**

**Japan: We haven't been mentioned often. Is it safe to assume that me and the other members will get a better part in the sequel?  
>Me: Hmm? Oh yeah totally.<br>Japan: Well what are we?  
>Me: The homosexual supporting cast. (Sorry I had to do it. But I need your help guys! Should we have JapanxTaiwan and ChinaxVietnam or NiChu? You decide!)<br>Japan: How come your anime reference didn't get yerred at?  
>Me: Because shut up.<br>Japan: ...I give up.**

**Also guys, I was thinking of getting a Facebook page for Angel the Neko! What d'you think? It's been suggested by my buddies TheGuardianKnux, Punk Rock Kitsune, shiro-tsubasa-chan and osa-chan so do you guys think it would be a good idea? Would you like it? It'd just be for people to post fanart and for me to give spoilers but also: for you guys to interact as well! Not just with each other, but me too! Angel the Neko!**

**So, good idea? Bad idea? Let me know!**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	21. Forever a scone

**_Angel the Cat: Yo dudes! I'm Angel the Cat, one of Neko's OCs from a point in time where she was obsessed with Sonic. I'm nothing like that stuffy weird halfer, for starters I don't watch that much anime and I don't obsess over limey guys and the country of England. (Mobius is where it's at guys!) I'm temporarily filling in for that Neko-"sama" because she was a little scared you guys would kill her for the update being so late. But she had good reason! She has a cold right now and school has been killing her. Personally I don't care, but she left these review responses:_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jizzle Pop<span>- Well... I do love NiChu! Hmmm I wanna eat chocolate now! Just got back from getting chocolate and it is GOOD! Hehehe, I was originally gonna have Turkey play that little role so it gave Hungary more chance for kickass fighting but I thought Prussia could spread the fact that England's back so he replaced him! The tension will all be resolved I assure you... And new ones will be created in the sequel. Want... Japan... Baby Elephant...**  
><strong><span>Angel of the Midnight Sea<span>- Have you seen the bloopers? If not, YOU SHOULD! I like "You boys... Are the homosexual supporting cast!" I may have to include that in the sequel... What do you think?  
><span>Oceanfur<span>- Yes! Love the drama! LOVE IT! His acting skills aren't the best. Well hey neither are mine! ...I seriously need to sort that out if I'm going to be doing GCSE Drama... I was okay acting out Pride in the Seven Deadly sins the other day though!  
><span>Valkyrie99<span>- I'm sorry I kept you in suspense. Enjoy the last chapter! I'd like to offer my apologies to that wall. I hope it didn't suffer too much damage.  
><span>osa-chan<span>- Hopefully I'll have more chance to include him in the sequel, which I hope you will read- my devoted fan. I think I've come to terms with the fact I have fans now. Really I don't mind anymore.  
><span>hendie<span>- I hope this new chapter will make you happy and it's nice to know that I'll have another reader to add to those reading the sequel!  
><span>XxilovechocolatexX<span>- Well I didn't want to make it obvious, which is why I made Prussia work for Hungary. Thank you so much! I was really proud of myself for once! Well personally, I'm a huge Yaoi fan. But I've grown a huge liking for genderbend. Perhaps you should hold a poll on your profile? I'm not the best at deciding either but in my experience, I get more reviews for genderbend than Yaoi. I still love Yaoi though.  
><span>XxPunkXPyromaniacxX<span>- Aww please don't be sad. The sequel will come out eventually! I hope this makes you feel better.  
>AllieOutOfWonderland- Yes it will all become good in this chapter! So don't be sad! Oh NiChu is like my fourth favourite ship, maybe third. Ah I'm not quite sure. I have a lot of favourite ships, all on the same level really.<br>Cupcakinator- Sorry to make you upset, but this is the last chapter so I'm sorry. Café Kol will hopefully live up to everyone's expectations. I just hope I can do a good job. I hope the descriptions were okay, I haven't watched it you see. Well I don't think I'm as awesome as that... ^^' Cookies? Aishiteru! Love cookies so much!  
><span>LightningIzzy<span>- There will be one more I think. Then plenty more in the sequel. I'm sure they are very confused, but I hope to get rid of that! After all, what kind of writer would I be if I couldn't? It's fine! I kind of meant it to be a little funny, yet still quite sad. You're certainly not a horrible person.  
><span>LucyMoon1992<span>- Well done! YAY! I love it so much, the taste is simply wonderful. Well if you say so. Arthur's just being a big old mean in denial tsundere. He'll snap out of it. Haha yes, don't ever doubt the power of Austria-Hungary!  
><span>Myrna Maeve<span>- Yes yes I've seen it. I watch it all the time. Right now as well actually. I hope no-one was watching ^^' that would have been a little embarrassing. Aww don't hate Prussia for what he did...  
><span>escritoria<span>- Well I did mean that part to be funny, so don't worry about it. Yep we sure are, but that's what makes us great! (Or just you at least)  
><span>Ashe-Kuro<span>- Oh I don't cosplay much, just Vocaloid really. I love Work your Magic, one of the great songs I found with Hetalia (along with I know how to say, which I'm listening to right now) Yeah I'm like the only straight one in our group, along with my best friend Hollie.  
><span>Neelh<span>- Well Alfred is a little clueless sometimes. You gotta love his cuteness! He's like a child sometimes! Truly it's adorable don't you think?  
><span>ShadowEntity<span>- Really sorry. I always say it's her female hormones taking over but also she has a slightly different mindset since she has the opportunity to be someone else. In the sequel I hope to change that. I apologise for the OOCness. Really really sorry. Mi dispiance. Thanks! Well it's purely my own humour, so I guess I'm funny huh? Well I don't think so really... ^^'  
>MDWOLFGIRL- Well he's like a kid really isn't he? He's so cute like that! But he can be serious when he wants to or has to. Like in the last chapter. Everyone seemed to love Prussia, so I'll definitely have to involve him more in the sequel!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**_To quote America_- Just in case no-one got this, France is referring to the times on the island when America goes "HAHAHA! Run away!"  
><em>One hell of a waitress<em>- A Black Butler (Or Kuroshitsuji) reference- since I've been obsessed with that anime lately!  
><em>Mi dispiance<em>- I'm sorry in Italian. We say this at school since we can't say I'm sorry anymore. It's an inside joke.  
><strong><em>Nazomazo... Mitai ni chikyuugi wo tokiakashitara...- <em>Opening line of the Hare Hare Yukai from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Neko says Tanoshimu right? Well tough. Hope you enjoy this good (yet inferior to my stories) final chapter of <strong>**Café Cospla-**_

**Angel how many times do I have to tell you? Get out of my Hetalia fanfictions! Hey I'm back guys, so please don't kill me for A) Leaving you and B) Not updating that quick! Mi dispiance!**

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

><p>The girl stayed seated on the sofa, shrouded in misery and practically drowning in the unfortunate feeling of giving up. There she waited for something to happen, something- anything, just an event that would add something to her horrible, depressing existence.<p>

Then the sound of a door unlocking reached her ears and a slight breeze rolled in. Britt didn't care of course, but a flustered looking Eliza and Roderich obviously did.

"Britt are yo-"

"Don't bloody call me Britt. Use my proper name." Britt growled.

"Arthur, England, vatever you vant to call yourself. Are you okay?" Eliza huffed.

"Do I look it?" Britt frowned.

"Vhy vould you say 'I hate you' to Mr America?" Eliza asked.

"Because I do. I hate him. It's been that way for ages now so I don't see why you're so surprised."

"Zat's not true. I know it's not true. Because zat's not ze Britt I kno-"

"FOR THE LAST TIME! MY NAME IS NOT BRITT!"

The explosion certainly surprised Eliza, but she didn't let it get to her. She just stood there staring at the miserable nation that sat before her. Neither knew what to say, so the silence continued. Roderich just stood there with his head hung low, not wanting to anger either of the girls.

Then Angie burst in, looking very panicky with Kat and Lili behind her. Then behind them, Antonio and Kiku emerged.

"Arthur! There's a bunch of countries at your house, all saying they're going to take over!" Angie panted.

"For God's sake! Do you have to go spreading my identity with everyone?" Britt snapped, glaring at Eliza.

"Vell ze outburst you had vas heard by everyone so you can't blame Eliza." Roderich explained.

"You shouldn't have been eavesdropping in the first place..." Britt muttered.

"Guys this is serious!" Angie shouted. "They're taking over your house!"

"Are you... Being serious?" Britt asked.

"Unfortunately yes..." Kat whimpered.

Britt jumped up without a second thought and ran out of the room in a panic, slipping slightly at some points. Everyone stared after her and Lili was the first to speak up.

"Aren't you going to try and take over too?" She asked, addressing Kiku and Antonio.

"No... We've grown to know Britt." Antonio smiled.

"You mean Arthur?" Kat asked.

"No... Britt is her name now. She can change back if she wants but the girl that we all know and rove will arways be Britt." Kiku explained.

"I hope she realises zat before she makes a huge mistake..." Roderich sighed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Why is it always like this? No-one can be trusted. I have no friends in this, none at all. That's the way it's always been and always will be. I'm Arthur Kirkland, the personification of Great Britain- hated by all and loved by none.<strong>_

_Yo Britt!_

_**What the-? Why is his voice calling to me? Why him? I hate that stupid American, so why does he have to enter my head now? Get out of here you annoying tosser!**_

_Aww don't be that way Britt. You know you love me really._

_**I don't 'love' you. I hate you! I hate you!**_

_Say that all you want, but the more you say it the less it becomes true._

_**Y-you annoying...**_

_Face it Britt. Deep down you know you're not alone. You have Eliza and everyone else at the café. But most importantly, you have me! Your hero! _

_**Even in my head you're still bloody annoying... Your ego knows no bounds does it?**_

_Nope!_

Britt reached her house finally and peered over the infuriating rose bush to see what was going on. It was like that one time so long ago when the countries had gathered outside her house, wanting to take over. Except this time something was missing: America was no longer there to defend her. No-one was. So of course she had to stand up for herself this time.

She ran out, dashing through the painful rose bushes, cursing as she did and she stood at the front door. Britt spread her arms out wide, not allowing them to pass.

"Move out of the way! We're trying to invade here."

She shook her head. "I won't let you!"

"Oh yeah? What gives you the right to stop us from invading England?"

"Because I _am_ England you wankers!" She snapped.

There was complete silence all around and her angry face didn't soften. Then another person ascended the stairs and took their place at her side.

"She's right y'know." He muttered.

"A-America?" She asked.

"Hey now what happened to calling me by my real name?" He asked, laughing slightly.

"You git! Don't treat this so lightly." She growled.

"I'm here to save ya Britt. To be your hero."

"Stop calling me Britt!"

"Well if I'm not mistaken, Britt is the name of the girl I'm in love with."

"You... What?"

"I love ya dude. I thought that I had to decide who I loved more, Iggy or Britt but it turns out you two are one in the same. I was missing Arthur, but when I met Britt she had all of the qualities that he had so I instantly fell in love. But when you acted different to me, I thought that it was really Arthur that I loved. You've been giving me a lot of trouble, but now I know that I love Britt, the softer side of Arthur."

"You prat. There is no softer side of me. It's just me."

"Wrong. There is a softer side, the side that's been improved by the help and support of your fellow café members."

Then as if on cue, the Café Cosplay team stepped out, all grinning happily. Even Kiku, who usually just sensed the mood and refrained from speaking, was smiling very slightly for he had started to warm up too. He, like so many others, had become better with the help of Britt: the glue that kept Café Cosplay together and strong.

"They've been with ya this whole time. We all care for you Britt. Especially me, because I love you more than you could ever imagine."

"Alfred I..." Britt began. "I... Love you too..."

Alfred's face lit up with joy and Britt smiled a little too.

"So to wrap up..." America began.

He turned to the countries that had been watching this whole scene in confusion (though some in disgust and others in curiosity) and he held his hands together, cracking his knuckles.

"Who's first for the ass kickin'?" He asked.

"Let me help too Mr America!" Eliza beamed, folding her arms.

The nations all stood there in shock, some slowly backing away but none of them properly started running until Francis spoke up.

"To quote America..." He began. "Ohonhon! RUN AWAY!"

And so they did, Alfred and Eliza both laughing as they ran for their lives like scared fleeing mice. Britt couldn't help but smile a little too.

"Looks like the frog stole your catchphrase." She laughed.

"Yeah but that's what heroes are for! To inspire people with awesome catchphrases!" Alfred beamed.

"Yep, I was right: your ego knows no bounds." Britt sighed.

"Hey you say that like it's a bad thing! Anyway let's finish up here."

"Huh?"

"You really don't know anything do you?"

"This coming from you?"

"Whatever. Everyone should know that in the end, the hero gets the girl! Then they sweeten the deal with a totally hardcore make out session!"

"You really are naive!"

"Uh-huh! So... Hardcore make out session?"

"How about I just humour you with a kiss and we'll see where that goes."

"Sounds good to me!"

So Britt raised herself up slightly and planted a kiss on Alfred's soft young lips. They both closed their eyes and all of the Café Cosplay girls cooed. Except for Eliza, who leaned down to whisper to Kiku.

"Got your camera?" She asked.

"I'm afraid I'm much ahead of you Eriza. I have cameras one two and three stationed above the porch, beside the door and in the rose bush."

"Yaoilicious! Or Hentai or vatever you vant to call it." She smiled.

Even though everyone was watching, Alfred didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss by slowly slipping his tongue into Britt's mouth making a small moan escape her lips and a violent red blush colour her cheeks.

"I think you call it... Love." Antonio beamed

* * *

><p><strong>~3 weeks later~<strong>

**Karaoke night**

"_Hey hey Papa, could I have some wine? Hey hey Mama, hey hey mam-_"

"Itary you're doing it wrong!" Kiku frowned.

"Wha-? No I'm not. I'm singing my song!" Feliciano whined.

"You're meant to sing it in Japanese, that way we can have more fangirls coming to the café." Kiku explained.

"Kiku. I zink ve have enough fangirls. Zis is a Cosplay Café after all." Ludwig muttered.

"Fine." Kiku pouted.

"Ve~ Grazie! Thank you so much Ludwig!" Feliciano cheered.

"A-anytime for you... Italy..." Ludwig stuttered.

"Ve~! You can just call me Feliciano if you want Ludwig!"

"J...Ja Feliciano..."

Britt and Alfred smiled at the romantic scene on the stage. They could see Eliza going completely mad with her camera and Roderich standing by her, looking in the other direction. Angie was holding a tray decorated with the pattern of her flag and slowly she placed a pot-au-feu on the table that Francis was sitting at.

The two young ones, Lili and Peter were sat on the sofa at the back. Both were sat upright, hands by their sides, rested on the sofa. Peter was kicking his legs out childishly, but then Lili and Peter's fingertips met. Peter stopped kicking his feet and looked away in embarrassment, but Lili just took his hand and a grin crept across both of their faces.

"Reminds me of our first date don't you think?" Britt smiled.

"Yeah but those two seem to have a better time keeping it together than I did." Alfred grinned.

"Kids always did know how to outsmart you Alfred." Britt sighed.

"Oh whatever. Anyway, isn't it your turn now?"

"Yes, yes don't remind me."

Britt stepped up and got onto the stage, Kiku whispering 'ganbare' as she did. She muttered the word 'whatever' but Kiku knew that she cared a lot more than she made out to be. Britt was just having another Tsundere moment. She picked up the microphone and the song began to play. Alfred just smiled at the girl on stage, proud to call her his girlfriend.

"Na _na daddy, ramshu wo choudai? Na na mummy, na na mummy. Mukashi ni tabeta puddingu no, ano aji ga wasurerarenainda. Marukaite chikyuu, marukaite chikyuu, marukaite chikyuu- ore Igirisu!_"

"Hey Kiku?" Alfred asked.

"Yes Arfred-san?" Kiku asked.

"What does 'ore Igirisu' mean?" Alfred asked.

"Oh, it mean 'I am England' in my ranguage." Kiku explained.

"Haha... Makes sense. After all, she is England and that's what she will always be." Alfred whispered.

"And she's simply one hell of a waitress." Kiku smiled.

"KIKU! Vat did I tell you about those anime references!" A voice yelled.

Both Alfred and Kiku turned around to see long brown hair flowing and one very angry face. It was Eliza of course, who had stopped her mad photography session to yell at Kiku for making yet another anime reference. Kiku bit his lip as he stared at the angry approaching woman and he looked up to his American friend with a neutral and polite face.

"Excuse me." He whispered before proceeding to run away. Alfred simply laughed loudly and obnoxiously, just like he always did.

"_Aa~! Hitofude de, mieru subarashii sekai. Tube ha, noru enpitsu da! Igi-ri-su~!_"

England... After so long and so many emotional moments he had to endure, Alfred was finally going out with her. Okay, so they might have been suffering large amounts of ridicule from other countries due to the fact that they were both male and Britt was kind of a Trans gender but in the end it didn't really matter. Why? Because it mattered not who Britt was or used to be, all that mattered was who she was inside.

That's right, she was the United Kingdom of- you know what? Let's just stick with England. She was England: the girl who powered through her problems with her back straight, her shoulders back, and a stiff upper lip.

Because she was what put the 'Great' in Great Britain.

* * *

><p><strong>MELANCHOLY TIME! That was the last chapter! I'm going to do my Haruhi Suzumiya styled melancholy now. *Does Hare Hare Yukai* ...What kind of Melancholy was that? Anyway, thank you so much for the many, many reviews I got last time. They must have been the most I've gotten in a single chapter yet and I was practically speechless to see the pile of reviews I got! Thank you for helping me pass 200 reviews guys!<strong>

**So I'm sorry to say it, but this is the last time I'll see some of you (maybe) but don't throw yourself into melancholy friends! (_Nazomazo... Mitai ni chikyuugi wo tokiakashitara..._) I have now made a Facebook page like I promised and it's entitled Angel the Neko- and of course I'm a writer! I also have other Fanfictions:**

**As Long as We're Brothers**  
><strong>Before you say I do<strong>  
><strong>Britannia-Hime<strong>  
><strong>Forgotten, but not gone<strong>  
><strong>Key to the Heart (on hiatus)<strong>

**These are all my ongoing ones, but I have oneshots too. Personally I recommend As Long as We're Brothers and Forgotten, but not gone. I have an upcoming USUK/GerIta/NiChu oneshot and on my Facebook page will be some fanart from me, my friends and if you want- you! So for the last time...**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


End file.
